Light within you
by sandiiitos96
Summary: The world perceived them to be so different. When they looked at each other, they realized they were and smiled.
1. Chapter 1

10 June 2017

Discovery.

"One more time…" He tiredly uttered, wiping away streams of sweat from his face. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, his blue gleamed in the dim moonlight as he was determined to swing his blade a couple more times.

"Hyaaa!" His battle cry reached afar as the travelling sound had very few obstacles troubling it.

"Hyaaa!" He cried out even harder, his face twisting and distorting in many shapes and forms, but all expressions of desperate struggle, his technique faltering so he merely pushed the blade from one way to another.

"Hyaa!" Still, the gleam in his blue was of something powerful, a vision he clung on to so dearly, so strongly.

 _Do your best and have faith it'll be enough._

A brother by bond, he'd always try not to disappoint.

 _Come on, Jaune! Show everyone what you're really made of!_

For her to drop her composure and cheer so lively, there's no way he'd settle with anything less than his best.

 _You're so close! Break his legs!_

Even if not exactly his intention, it suited him well enough.

 _You can do it, Jaune!_

She always said so, but what truly mattered was the sincerity in her voice.

"Hyaa!"

 _The mace which came at him, he saw clearly. Hence, the strike stopped at his shield, and with a mighty push, his foe was staggered, creating a perfect opening._

"Come on!"

 _His sword struck true. Not only the flash of pain across his foes face told him so, but also the oh so satisfying drop of aura in his bar._

"One more!"

 _A single one. All he needed to rise victorious was a single more strike._

"Do it!"

 _The rush of adrenaline surging through was simply indescribable. The world around him went silent, only his own feverish heartbeats still audible to his ears. All the while, just a single scene, vision visible before his eyes. His teachers hand pointed to him, her lips mouthing the words;_

' _Jaune Arc won today.'_

"Then why?!"

 _In that singular moment where everything seemed just right, his hopes and reality finally coming together and forming something called a chance, he lost a touch with reasoning, and arched his hand back way too far._

 _Ting!_

 _Crocea Mors was stopped short by the mace, his opponents two hands easily overpowering his one. With a pain filled grunt, his body got battered away by a powerful hit to the unprotected side. He toppled over multiple times, stopped, inhaled sharply, and felt his ribcage begging him to move as little as possible. Truth be told though; he'd gladly accept the broken bones just to not hear the following sentence._

' _Sorry Jauney boy, it's your loss again.'_

The light in his blue orbs got snuffed out.

"Damnit!" Jaune thrusted his sword into the ground, leaving it embedded there. He himself fell to his knees, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Damnit…" He uttered, doubling over till his forehead touched the cold soil, the night itself being rather warm.

"I was so close…so close…" He clenched his eyes and fists alike, then uttered a string of curses just to relieve himself somehow. Minutes laying like that on the ground, he slowly rose to his feet and picked up his sword. His face reflecting a feeling calmer than before, he looked over the brilliant lights faintly visible from the city of Vale. Doing so, an idea popped in his mind and with no second thoughts, he turned on his heels and left the Beacon campus.

…

An hour or two later. Central park of city of Vale.

 _Now this is much better._ Jaune pleasantly mused as he sipped his apple juice. Enjoying the way his fresh, tasty liquid traveled through his system, blonde leader leaned further back on his stool and let out a content sigh. The breeze which gently whipped his face was also nice, and the starless sky while lacked in beauty, had something else to it. Perhaps the sense of tranquility and solitude.

 _Just what I need._ He figured and rested pretty much all of his weight on the arms. Closing his eyes, Jaune emptied his mind. No happy thoughts, no bad ones, just he himself and the starless sky above. In this state of purity, moments passed and turned into seconds, seconds passed and turned into minutes, then minutes added up to form an hour. He simply bided his time on the stool, and listened to breeze as it passed him. Nothing much, but everything he needed right now.

 _You really like the stars, don't you?_

Somehow, after much time of tranquility, he remembered her words.

Opening his eyes, Jaune noted, but a single star was visible right now. Feeble, barely reflecting any light at all, but there. In that endless, dark pool of uncertainty.

 _I do._ His answer always remained the same, even as he grew older.

 _Why?_

He snickered.

 _Because I want to be like one when I grow older._ Was the earliest answer he could remember giving her. An unusually cold wind blew past him, but Jaune didn't shiver the slightest.

 _I'm sure you will._

He closed his eyes again, a little smile across his lips. It faded quickly though as he opened his eyes again and gazed at the struggling star.

So, so close to fading out it was.

 _Just how long can I keep this up?_ He asked himself, completely uncertain about the answer. _Is it even worth it to keep this up?_ He found himself asking in briefest of a moment, the star above disappearing right before his eyes.

The following beep in his pocket put him out of his reverie, and he fished out his scroll.

'Hi!

I was just wondering; how are you doing? I hope great since I'm doing great right now.

P.S. You're still my hero!'

Was the short message he had received.

He read it a couple more times, his face brightening more and more each time he did. Placing the scroll back into his pocket, he looked at the starless sky, his smile little, but also meaningful.

 _That's one way to remind me._ He thought and picked himself up.

'I really appreciate it, _but_ also want to remind you that staying up late is not good for you. I know you like to do it, but you're in for some trouble if you'll continue doing it.' Would be, more or less, the text he'd sent her later. Right now though, he'd simply walk back to his dorm.

…

The streets were pretty much deserted as Jaune strolled down them. The night itself being silent because of it. Mostly, at least, since the roaring of an engine could be heard in a far distance, although, also seemed to be getting closer to him. He didn't pay much attention to it, of course, not at least until the source of the sound was in his view, and he quickly realized it was a flashy, yellowish motorbike.

Bumblebee.

"Yang." He quietly uttered and decided to offer her a wave of his hand.

She gave him one too, then passed him and Jaune figured that was the end of that. However, he stopped in his tracks short and turned around at the screeching sound of brakes and tires alike.

After she did a crazy quick 180, infamous brawler rode closer to him and stopped. Taking off her helmet, she shook her head to let her hair fall back to its natural wildness.

"Sup, blondey." Yang greeted him as she came over.

"Sup." He greeted her back.

"So, what are you doing this late?"

"Exactly what it seems like. Just enjoying a walk."

"This late?" She grinned and he couldn't understand what she was getting at. "Sorry, it's just the image of you in a onesie made me think you'd be sleeping like a toddler by now."

"Aww, come on. How much longer will you guys tease me for it?"

"Relax, princess." She friendlily slapped him across the shoulder. "I just didn't take you for the type to enjoy being up late."

"I know, I know." He admitted he wasn't upset. "But I do, from time to time anyway." He explained, then went silent for a moment.

She didn't say anything for some time being as well. Instead, the way she eyed him seemed to indicate she was surveying him in some way or another. Eventually, Jaune found the silence to be awkward, and decided to speak up but Yang beat him to it.

"How's it going for you?"

"Fine, I suppose," He said indifferently, then started to wonder about the reason of her gaze changing once he said so. "Why?"

"Just cause." She said, and could immediately tell he didn't buy into that. "It's Ruby, Jaune." She admitted flatly. "She's worried about you. Said you looked really down today, well, yesterday but whatever. Didn't want to talk to anyone and stuff like that."

"Oh." He started so simply, but something clicked in his mind. "Wait, were you searching for me this whole night?"

The way she laughed at his words made him realize before she even said a thing. "Of course not. I just happened to bump into you while having a ride. Decided I mind as well check on you, though."

"Makes sense." He reasoned, then uttered no more. Silent treatment in a way, but more so just his hope she'd get the cue across.

After reaching the point where he himself started to feel uncomfortable, it dawned to him she didn't. Either that or she was just really stubborn. Both options seemed plausible, but he didn't care enough to pick one. Instead, he sighed and decided to finally gaze into her lilac. A contact she tried to make this whole time while his eyes were going all around hers.

"…It sucked." He slowly started. "Losing again while being so close, just one hit way from being victorious, it just…" His features wrinkled sourly. "It sucked, and I was super pissed about it. Still am, a little." He continued, then for a single moment remembered the message he got. "I'm okay now, though. Seriously."

She found his words to be truthful. "I guess Ruby can rest easy then."

"Yea. Just knowing she worries about me, makes me worry about her." He chuckled and she did too.

"I appreciate it, by the way."

"What?"

"The fact how close you two are. I mean, Ruby's not the type to make friends so easily, but…" She stopped for a moment, then smiled. "When she does, they always seem to be the right ones, know what I mean?"

He nodded, fully understanding what she meant while also being in agreement. What he didn't fully understand was her following sentence as it came completely out of the blue.

"That being said, wanna come with me to a place where you can let all the frustration out?"

"Say again?"

"I know a perfect place where you can let free all of your emotions. Leave yourself a clean slate, so to say."

"I…I don't know. I mean, I'm feeling much better now so do I really need that?"

"I think you do." She pressed on. "I figure, you're the type to bottle up your feelings till you can't hold them together. They explode and two people are hurt as a result of it. You, and the person on the receiving end." She stated so calmly, it somehow sent the chills ran down his spine. Maybe he was wrong though since her eyes turned red, and she _refused_ to look anywhere else other than dead center of his blue.

When she got hold of his hand, he was startled.

"Come on."

"B-but wait, I'm not sure if I want to…" He uttered quietly, but followed her to the bike anyway.

"Trust me, once you'll try it, you will want to. Now, sit on the bike and hold tight." She urged him calmly. Luckily, right type of calmly.

He was still unsure of her proposal, of course, but decided to go along for now.

She tried out the gas three times, then really gave it a go and blaze away they did.

…

"Lord Almighty, I thought I was a goner." Jaune uttered, his face drenched in cold sweat, knees shaking with no compromise.

Yang slapped him across the back. "But it was fun, right?"

He gave her a look which immediately told her a 'no.'

"Relax, blondey." She snickered, clearly not troubled he looked as pale as a corpse. "You're still alive so that's what counts the most."

"Aha…"

"Anyway," She arched her thumb over her shoulder. "This is the place." She pointed to the building behind her back.

Jaune took a full breath, then lifted his gaze off the ground to have a look.

'Dragon slayer gym.'

He cringed.

"Yea, the name is kinda…lame, but forget that, let's go inside." She urged and fished out some keys.

Jaune stood solid in place, his look puzzling.

"What?"

"You have the keys?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Well, it's just…" He tried to find the correct way to phrase it.

She chuckled. "It's my dad's gym. Of course I have the keys."

"Your dad's?"

"Yea. Hasn't Ruby told you about it?"

He shrugged. "No, not really."

She opened the doors and welcomed him in. "To be fair, he opened it just recently, about two months back. Used to be a teacher at the Signal Academy, but then decided to stick closer to his heart; close combat."

After walking in, Jaune decided to observe the interior.

All the equipment really did look new. A ring placed in the very center, a cage from the right to it, the floor covered with red, soft material. Furthest wall covered with a huge mirror, several heavy bags of all sorts of shapes were lined close to the wall on the left. Speed bags, medicine balls, gloves, leg protectors and just a bunch of other stuff too.

What really sold the deal though, was something unique to places like this one. That smell of worked up sweat which couldn't be shaken off completely even by the massive windows the gym had.

"Looks pretty neat," He said truthfully. "Also, didn't he teach combat at the Academy anyway, so what gives?"

"He did, but also had to deal with a bunch of paperwork, and he always hated that."

When she saw him grin, she had a good idea what he'd say. "Like father like daughter it seems."

Close enough. "Guess so, but believe it or not, my old man had it even worse than me. He got almost kicked out of Academy a couple of times."

When she saw him grin, she didn't know what to expect.

"Haven't you?"

She tried to slap him across the shoulder, but he dodged it.

"Whoa, nice reflexes there." She grinned.

"Sure are." He boasted jokingly.

"That being said, you won't need them today. Just a pair of gloves and hand-wraps."

He got the cue pretty quick. "So, I'll be hitting the heavy bag?"

" _We'll_ be hitting the heavy bags." She corrected. "Since I'm here, mind as well put in some work too."

Jaune thought for a moment, then figured since he was here, mind as well give it a go.

"And you're sure it will help?"

" _Especially_ if you'll imagine the bag being Cardin."

He chuckled. "To be honest, he's got a quite punch able face."

"Exactly." She agreed and handed him what he needed. "Know how to use them?"

He gave her a no-nonsense look. "I did finish the combat school somehow, right?"

She smiled, her expression seemingly simple, yet also with certain subtlety which hinted at something.

"Then be sure to let it all out. Not just today's-yesterday's share, but everything else you've bottled up." Her grin of encouraging, almost daring nature.

He returned the gesture, his blue slightly livelier. "Guess I can," He said, soon after the hand-wraps wrapped, gloves put on and his partner ready as well. Giving each other a look peculiar to their nature, they nodded and thereafter, the gym was filled with powerful thuds as they gave the damn heavy bags everything they had.


	2. Chapter 2

11 June 2017, Sunday

Solidification.

Admittedly, when she came over to him with a proposal to hit up the gym again, he, understandably so, was somewhat puzzled.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yea, don't you want to?"

His brows curved lopsidedly. "Not that I don't want to, I just figured yesterday's case was a sort of stress relief, for me at least." He explained. "And truth be told, it helped a bunch so; why again?"

She crossed her arms under her chest, one leg over the other. Her eyes not hiding a certain intent.

"First, you tell me; why are you here, today? Again, I mean."

He immediately knew what she was getting at.

"It's not because I'm frustrated or angry, Yang. I just like this spot. Good place to be alone and stuff," He said, his eyes quickly going about the place.

Just a little, deserted clearing with a lonesome bench in the very center of it. Trees proving a good cover from the rest of the world yet stars above could always watch over. The shattered moon aiding extra light with the single lamppost planted close to the bench. The combination, which gave the place a truly tranquil feel to it.

Perfect to be alone.

"Am I bothering you right now?"

"Would it bother you if you bothered me right now?" He opted to ask with a silly grin.

Her face showed amusement, but sparingly so.

"I don't know, really. Usually, I'm not the one to butt in other people's privacy or business. Unless, of course, I feel the need to," She said and adopted a pose similar to his.

"So then, is this such case?"

"I guess it is."

"Okay, but you still haven't answered me the initial question." He reminded her. "Why?"

"Just cause."

"Yang."

"Seriously!"

"…"

She snickered before answering. "Let's just say; I want to double check something."

He thought for a moment, then said with a barely visible smile. "Honestly, I always figured you the type to answer straightforwardly. Not vaguely or cryptically."

"And I am," She said, earning a 'When what's this all about?' look. "But let's just say that right now, I want to be absolutely sure before making it clear to you."

He, of course, still didn't get where she was coming from, but was sure she didn't mean ill either.

"Well…I guess I'm cool with that, then."

She rose to her feet, face showing excitement.

"Then let's get to my bike and go."

"…"

"What?"

"Yang."

"What?"

" _Yang."_

She chuckled nonchalantly. "Chill, I'll be easier on you."

His glare did not falter.

"I promise."

His glare remained for a second longer, then eased up.

"Fine, but I swear if you go nuts on me again, my helmet goes off before puking."

For a rather silly threat like that, she gulped quite heavily, audibly.

"No, thanks."

"Then deal it is!" He jumped to his feet, his tone triumphant.

She gave him an accusing look, which he ignored, then sighed in defeat and walked alongside him to her bike. Once they reached it, the pair seated themselves, she tested the gas just once and lazily drive away they did.

…

"We'll be using the mitts?" He asked, tad bit excited.

"Yea, I figured we could change things up a bit compared to yesterday."

"Don't mind if we do."

"Good. Then I suppose you're ready to start?" She inquired, noting he just put the gloves on.

"Just a sec," He said, giving himself one last stretch around the shoulders to give it a go. When done, he lowered his hips and knees, right glove close to the chin, left one further away and leveled around the chest. Not exactly a textbook stance, but still, a boxing one nonetheless.

Her lips curved into a smirk, eyes narrowed.

"Let's roll, shall we?"

His answer was a single nod.

"First, we'll start with a basic jab. Just give me a few, solid ones and we'll move to something more exciting."

"Got it." He uttered, drew in but a single breath and let his left go.

* _Thud!*_

A bullet hard jab echoed deeply, she felt the force travel all the way up to her shoulder.

"Not bad."

He smiled, slid his lead leg forward, dropped on his hips a bit more, torso followed through and shoulder got locked in.

* _Thud!*_

"Again."

* _Thud!*_

"Again."

* _Thud!*_

"Now double it!"

He did in a heartbeat; she approved what she saw, then asked him to triple it.

* _Thud! Thud!_ Thud. _*_

"Your third one is lacking the power!"

He knew, hence tried to correct the mistake.

* _Thud! Thud! Thud!*_

"Alright, now do a one-two!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise as she barely made it in time to correctly position her mitts; his left and right exploding almost simultaneously.

"Nice, but I want better." _Because I know, you can._

He didn't utter a word, and let his hands go.

* _Thud!*_

Fluid, smooth in transition; so much so it was basically a single punch, she asked him a different combination. Again, again and again. In between, testing his other areas like footwork and defense as well.

…

An hour later.

"Sheesh…you could have been…a bit easier on me…don't you think?" He tiredly uttered through panting for breath, face drenched in sweat, shoulders burning as if on fire. His head hanging low, he picked up his look to gaze into her face. Doing so, he realized the answer before any words were said.

"Come on now, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

He didn't even bother to reply, just dropped his eyes back to the damp floor.

"Okay, maybe it was rough, but I couldn't have gone any easier. I really had to make sure, you know?"

Taking in a handful of deep breaths, he wiped his face clean from the fresh sweat and finally straightened his back. His look firmly set into her eyes.

"So? Are you gonna finally tell me what's this about?"

"Wanna know, eh?"

"I busted my ass of here, I think I deserve to."

She snickered. "Whoa, someone's awfully straightforward here."

He grinned, but otherwise said nothing.

"Okay, it's about time I tell you." She started, wiping away a few droplets of sweat from her own face. "Jaune, you've got a real knack for boxing."

He waited a moment, his face indifferent.

"And?"

"…"

"Yang?"

"…What do you mean, 'And?'"

"I'm talented in boxing, so?"

She stayed silent for a moment, her face devoid of any emotion.

"You mean…you knew?"

He burst into a laughter. "Of course I knew. How wouldn't I?"

She was utterly lost, her face now showing so too.

"We practiced all sorts of martial arts at combat school. Of course I'd notice at which I excelled at."

"But…" She started, but entirely unsure how to finish. So lost in her thoughts at one point she just started to feel stupid. "But…wait a sec." She raised her arm, other one indulged into her greasy hair. "So you seriously knew all along?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yea."

"Okay, but…" She stopped herself short again.

"Why were you so sure I didn't?"

"I don't know, I just…I figured you'd boast about it from time to time. Or hell, be a boxer instead of a huntsman."

"Why would I? I've always dreamed to be a huntsman so why boast about being good in boxing? Or be a boxer?"

Well, when said like that, his words made sense. So much, in fact, she wasn't sure; why was she so convinced he didn't know?

"Now I just really feel stupid." Her shoulders slurped lower, face reflecting wry amusement.

He scratched his head, not quite sure how to react. "Sorry, I guess? I mean, you probably imagined this to be a huge eye-opener or something, but completely flopped instead."

"Tell me about it."

He thought for a moment, his lips curving into a little smile. "It's all cool, though. At least I got a kick-ass workout out of this so hey, the result is still good."

She contemplated his words for a sec, then smiled a bit herself.

"Suppose so. Not like I'll start mopping about it or anything."

"Exactly." His grimace brightened at the sight of her smile. "What's next, then?"

She shrugged. "Nothing on my end so unless you've got something, drive back to the dorm it is."

One hand over the hip, other his head, he contemplated.

"It is kinda late…"

"It is."

"And we have school tomorrow as well…"

She smiled lopsidedly, knowing already what he would say.

"Then drive back to the dorm it is," She said, but stayed in place at the sound of his voice.

"Well…if you're up for some stargazing, then maybe we could do just that. I noticed the sky was littered with them on our way here."

"Stargazing?"

"Yea…" He uttered in lower voice, his posture sheepish. "If you don't want to, it's cool."

"I wouldn't say I don't want to. More just like; why?"

He turned his look away from her face. "It's silly."

"And?"

"Seriously, it's silly."

"Jaune."

"For real!"

"And you think I care?"

"It's because I'm happy."

Her brows furrowed quizzically. "Huh?"

He looked back to her eyes. "I have this weird habit that whenever I'm happy; I want to look at the stars."

She thought for a moment, then simply shrugged. "It's a bit weird, I'll give you that, but if that's what you want, then sure, let's stargaze or whatever."

"Do you want to, though?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm dying to do it, but have nothing against it either," She said, tapping his shoulder when passed him.

His lips curved to a little smile, and soon followed suit. Out of the gym, then further into the brilliant lights of City of Vale.

…

"Beautiful, don't you think?" He asked, his blue reflecting the shimmering lights above.

"It is." She answered rather truthfully, her posture laid back, much like his.

Taking her eyes off the sky, she looked at his face and noted right away; he really did look happy.

"You really do like the stars, don't you?"

"I do," He said, his blue still glued to the sky. After a while, he did turn to face her with a tug in his lips she noticed only after some time.

She found something more mesmerizing than, admittedly, beautiful night sky.

"You've got a gorgeous pair of eyes, Jaune," She said, then chuckled at the sight of him blushing just slightly.

"I don't know..."

"For real, they're pretty."

His blue shifted elsewhere for a sec, then back to her face.

"And I've always liked your hair. All wild and flashy and stuff, suits your personality as well."

"Thanks," She said with a smile, but it faded so quickly. Her look slightly changed, the focus in her eyes blocked by being in deep thought, or at least so he figured.

"I used to hate it, though."

"Why?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Because it resembles my mother's." Her tone harsher, colder. "The same'ol bitch who left me, Ruby and dad like it was no big of a deal at all."

"…"

"I know, I shouldn't call my own mother a bitch, but things like that happen when you have pent up feelings inside." She explained, and he was quick to notice the anger started to dissipate from her tone.

"When why are you so overprotective about it?"

"Cause I matured and realized my hair resembling hers has little to do with her. My hair is my own and I love it." She grinned. "Just like you said, all wild and flashy it is; two of the best words in the world."

He smiled lopsidedly. "Still, it's a bit questionable to go ballistic on everyone who as little as touches it."

Her grin disappeared.

… _Oh, crap._

"My dad absolutely adores it," She said, her expression softening after she noticed the fright washing over his face. "Guess I don't need to tell you why?"

"…I see." Truthfully, she didn't.

 _But man..._ He always thought her overprotectiveness of her hair was nothing more than a quirk of hers. Just a silly, albeit crazy side to her.

"Quite a heavy answer for something so silly, right?"

His mouth went agape.

She giggled and helped his jaw shut. "Doesn't take a genius to guess what you were thinking about."

Contemplating her words just once, he realized she was correct.

"Yea, guess you're right."

"After all, not every day you'll meet someone having such complicated relationship with her own hair."

A chuckle slipped through his lips, he turned his gaze back to the night sky. "Yea." He murmured.

She observed him a moment, then looked up as well.

"…By the way…" He slowly, timidly started.

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"About your hair, I mean silliness and jokes aside, you told me something really personal and sensitive so…why?"

"Why, even though we're not close friends? Is that what you mean?" She asked flatly.

"Yea…only as of yet, though!" He chirped.

Before answering, her lips folded into a smile. His clumsy but friendly persona was actually charming in its own way.

"Because I know you can be trusted."

Just before asking why, he noticed that so familiar glint of fondness in her eyes.

"Because of Ruby?"

"Yea."

He still didn't quite get it.

"Her silly, stupid secrets. You know of them, don't you?"

"Yea, but…Oh, now I see."

"Exactly. No matter how stupid they are; like her obsession with chocolate chip cookies, which I can't believe she thinks others don't know."

He laughed. "Right? Or like her…oops, can't tell."

She smiled. "See, you just proved my point right. It's probably something I know, yet you still didn't tell me."

"Okay." He nodded. "Still, don't we usually trust those we're closest to, anyways? Meaning you've only half proven your point?"

She grabbed him by the cheek. "Getting all smarty pants on me, eh?"

"I'm sorry!" He cried out.

She released him, her thumb gently massaging the red spot on his face. "Because I know you're an alright person, Jaune. Not just from Ruby, but from our brief interactions as well," She said, her tone soft and gentle. Something, which wasn't completely alien to him, but wasn't used to it either. Hence, his heart beat just a bit harder, a tad bit more so when he laid his eyes on the bright smile he couldn't read nor recognize at all.

"Thanks, Yang." He mumbled, his lips showing a bright emotion as well. "You're an alright person as well." He added.

She removed her hand from his face. "I'm awesome, Blondey, get that right."

His smile deepened, he looked back to the night sky.

"Won't argue with that."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

His only response was to chuckle, she followed soon after. When it passed, their eyes met for a briefest of moment.

"..."

"..."

They looked back to the night sky. Smiling, as they did.


	3. Chapter 3

"You worthless bitch…I'll admit, you pack quite a punch, but it won't guarantee you leaving this shithole alive." He, whose eyes looked more like snakes than humans, seethed through heavy breaths. The murderous glint in his eyes all more noticeable from the shadows casted around them.

"Heh…" She let out a tired chuckle, her face a constant frown from heavy exertion. "Sorry pal, but I've beaten tougher than you." Her posture still tall and brave.

Man's fingers clutched around his swords, he spat defiantly, cockily. "Oh, I will enjoy watching your head roll by my feet." He uttered quietly, coldly. The dim moonlight now revealing a devilish smirk across his face, all the scattered, lying bodies around them giving the scene a truly sinister feel to it.

Just so many bad signs to make anyone sane to step back, yet she did the opposite. Her left leg slid forward, she raised her fists, a determined lilac now peering from behind a guard.

"Like hell I'll back off." She let herself know, not him.

 _Like hell I will…Like hell I could._ She thought to herself, an image of a blonde goofball before her eyes. Someone, she sometimes could see from the sidelines. Note how he failed time upon time, yet always found strength to push himself forward.

 _He,_ who quite possibly was a failure among them.

"Bring it on, snake eyes."

If he was that strong, she would be stronger.

"Lovely." He wouldn't allow her say more, and dashed forward. No cry, no shout. Just crazy fast echoes barely following his footsteps.

She was the one to cry out as his blade pierced her chest.

…

17 June 2017, Saturday

Reason.

Somehow, miraculously so, but the following week was rather uneventful, even dull at times. Just couple of last assignments to do, as well as work on your bodies overall conditioning. Peaceful, somewhat boring but Jaune didn't mind that. Hence, when he opened the door and saw two, crystal blue eyes peering at him, taken aback was somewhat correct way to describe how he felt about it.

"Estelle?" He only managed to utter before her eyes lit up, and she threw herself against his chest.

"Brother Jaune," She expressed with an oomph, her arms around him, his soon around her.

"Estelle…" He uttered her name again, then simply fell quiet and let the fact sink in. Start to appreciate it.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned after some moments had passed.

She pulled back a bit, her face no longer buried into his chest.

"Just paying you a visit."

"The school's not over yet, though."

"Today's Saturday." Was first she said, then her eyes dropped a bit lower. "Besides…school _is_ over for me."

He gave her a questioning look.

"…I finished the year in advance. I did the assignments faster than the rest so…" She didn't finish the sentence, just timidly squinted her eyes at him.

"Awesome," His lips folded into a proud smile, he lifted his hand to caress her blonde head. "I'm proud of you."

"I just had the time for it, nothing special at all…" She said in a tiny voice, yet her eyes glimmered so powerfully.

 _As humble as ever._ He thought to himself, not surprised at all how shy she was to admit her talents.

"Combat school's not that easy, you know."

Her lips a humble smile, she looked past him, then back. Doing so a couple of times, she locked her eyes into his.

"Brother Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"I think I should introduce myself."

He caught up quick.

"Of course," He said, then stepped aside so Pyrrha could have a better look at the guest.

"Hi." The redhead greeted so simply.

"Hi." She took half a step forward, then stopped. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Pyrrha Nikos. I've heard lots of amazing things about you from brother Jaune. I'm…I'm honestly humbled by your presence." She finished, her cheeks tomato red.

Pyrrha burst into a good-natured laughter. "Please, there's no need to be _that_ polite." She managed through fits of laughter, giving herself a moment to calm down a peg.

"Also, I'd rather you call me just Pyrrha."

"Okay, Pyrrha." She nodded, thought for a moment, then continued. "My name's Estelle. I'm the youngest in the family, turning 12 this year, as well as am brother Jaune's sister but…I-I guess it's rather obvious." Even if stuttering a bit, the youngest sibling finished quite well.

Redhead cocked her head to the side, thinking to herself how adorable the child was. Perhaps a bit too timid, though.

Taking a couple of steps forward, she offered a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Estelle gladly accepted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

After their handshake broke, Pyrrha stepped aside and welcomed the child in.

"Thank you," Estelle said, and allowed herself further into the room.

Arkos pair followed suit, seating themselves on one bed while Estelle sat on the opposite one.

"Looks rather neat." She idly commented, voice soft, her eyes going about the room.

"That reminds me; this is your first time here, right?"

"Yes." She replayed quickly, turning her attention back to them.

He rested his elbows on knees. "So, how did the flight go?"

"It was alright." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Pyrrha let a chuckle slip. "So it seems you handle the flights far better than Jaune does."

The girl smiled sheepishly. "So you know…"

"Indeed I do," She gave Jaune what very well could be a teasing look. "At times, closer than I'd like to admit."

He visibly squirmed, his face speaking of actual guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Both girls shared a giggle.

"It's alright." She caressed his shoulder. "Not like it happens often. Especially as of late."

"Yea." He half said half chuckled, his lips a wry grin. Closing his eyes for a moment, he accepted the fact and let the embarrassment sink in and through.

"See, your brother's not so cool after all."

She shook her head a no.

"Everyone has a weakness, you silly."

He grinned lopsidedly, not sure if she got he was half joking just there.

"A rather lame weakness I have, then."

She shrugged indifferently. "It's alright. There's this one superhero who can lift mountains and destroy buildings with bare fists yet doubles over being near a green rock."

His lopsided grin deepened. "I remember something like that," He said, but honestly wasn't sure how seriously this conversation should be taken. Luckily, Pyrrha chimed in and changed the topic.

"Silly weaknesses aside, would it be alright if I asked you something?"

"…Sure," Estelle said.

"Are you a fellow huntress to-be?"

"Mhm." She hummed, then continued after a brief pause. "My grandfather used to be, father still is, my sister's one too and brother Jaune soon will be. I decided I'd be one too."

"Following your family's steps is alright, but you must have a reason of your own, right?" She questioned meaning no harm, yet still managed to make the child feel uncomfortable, her posture visibly stiffening.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"No, it's…i-it's alright, I understand. Everyone has a reason of their own to be a huntress or huntsman, but I…" She stopped herself short, her eyes increasingly steady on him. "I only have half a reason…special one, though."

"…Then what's this half a reason you have?" Pyrrha asked with caution, already aware of what the child might say.

"Well, it's…" She started, her fingers actively combing her blonde hair. "Brother Jaune's been trying so hard to be a huntsman, I…I figured I'd try and do something like that as well," She managed to say, both of them falling quiet for a moment.

Pyrrha looked to her right.

Jaune to his left, his features pretty much neutral.

Hers however, were filled with utmost adoration.

"See, you _do_ have a reason of your own," She said, her eyes back to Estelle, yet the adoration in her emeralds still remained.

"I don't know…I guess. What about you?"

"Me? Oh," She let out a brief chuckle. "My reason would be like many others have; I want to protect those who need to be. Although lately…I've also come to realize that being a huntress has been my destiny all along. I've wanted to be one for as long as I can remember myself."

"Do you have any huntsman in your family?"

"Yes, both of my parents are, actually."

"Then you're little bit like me." Estelle smiled shyly.

"Yes," Pyrrha replied with a little smile of her own.

Thereafter, a brief moment of silence was there as Pyrrha waited for Estelle to say something. She could see the child wanted to.

"…"

A little bit more time passed, but the youngest Arc started, her blue struggling to stay in one place.

"By the way…have you…h-have you ever like…have you ever doubted your choice of wanting to be a huntress?"

"Haven't we all?" Pyrrha answered with impeccable ease and honesty. "After all, being a huntress is dangerous. Especially when you get used to the safety within your city's borders. It becomes easy to underestimate the grim and become reckless." She stopped, and gave Estelle a firm look. "And you should never, _ever_ become reckless."

Estelle quickly nodded, Pyrrha's features softening thereafter.

"Simply put, it'd be impossible to never question it. However," She stopped, looked to her right, placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

Her emeralds kind and loving.

"You have to have faith that your efforts are worth something. That your hard labor is making a world a bit better place, or at the very least, making someone's life a bit better, brighter." She finished, adored how his lips curved into a smile and looked back to Estelle.

"I think a thought like that can give you the strength necessary to continue your path."

"I agree."

"Then rest assured it's alright to question it at times. What matters the most is what you do thereafter. If you truly don't wish to continue, then so be it, it's pointless and harmful to force yourself onto it. However, if you're simply experiencing a moment of weakness, it's completely alright as well. I believe you'll pull yourself through with a chest held high."

Estelle contemplated for a moment, the seriousness in her face fading and being replaced by a tiny grin.

He however, experienced the opposite.

"Yes, thank you," She said, fully aware of his look.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha answered. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask? I don't mind at all if you do."

For now though, she'd do her absolutely best to ignore it.

"Hmm." Estelle thought for a moment, her lips pursed.

Maybe, there were a few things she could ask since the older girl was so forthcoming about it.

…

Same day. Couple of hours earlier.

RWBY dorm room.

"You know, looking at them now, it's hard to imagine they used to be at each other's throat just couple of months back." Yang reflected on the fact how comfortably Blake and Weiss decided to visit the city together.

"Yea…" Ruby mumbled indifferently, her eyes steady on her sister who was resting on the bed opposite of hers.

"Now, they pretty much look like the best buddies or something." She forced a chuckle through her lips.

"Mhm…" The youngest sister crossed her fingers, feet tapping against the floor in a rather anxious manner.

Yang spared her a quick glance, then just as quickly looked elsewhere.

"I think I'll go out for a bit," She said, lifting herself up.

"Where to?"

"No place in particular." She winked at her, then turned to the door.

"…Yang!"

Her sister's cry was hard to miss, even as hard as she tried to.

"I'll be alright, Ruby." Her lips a brave smile, she turned to face her. "You can count on that," She said, and noted her sister's lips hung open for a moment. Then she pushed a heavy sigh, her silver eyes narrowed.

"I trust you Yang, but if you want to-"

"talk about it, you'll always be there. I know." She winked at her again, their smiles kind, soft, even if Ruby's silver reflected a sorrow as well. One, from which she couldn't help but to turn away from.

"I'll see you later," Yang said, pushing the door open.

"Later, Yang," Ruby said, the door closing before her eyes.

She stared at it for a minute straight.


	4. Chapter 4

Same night.

Hero.

Part one.

"Wow, I've never been in this part of Vale." Estelle gaped at her surroundings. At countless lampposts lining the clean streets, at modern buildings towering high or low above her head. The many shop windows, some welcoming a curious gaze even at this late of an hour, some blocked by a fabric of a curtain. Sometimes pretty, sometimes not, other times falling in the very definition of simple.

What united them all however, was the fact they were new, unseen to her before. She stretched her neck this way, that, all about and didn't get tired of seeing Vale she hadn't before.

"I wonder how it looks like during the daytime?"

Because she believed there'd be something different about it, the thought of it sinking back into the depths of her reserved, but creative mind. Right now, she was more mesmerized by the scenes unfolding before her innocent eyes.

Jaune and Pyrrha however, were left quite amused by it. He especially so.

"Is this really that exciting to you?" He asked, his blue wandering about the place, trying to figure out what she could see, what he simply could not.

"I'm not sure about it being exciting, but I like seeing new places." She answered simply, few steps ahead of the Arkos duo.

"Yea." He now remembered, his grimace changing to a nostalgic one.

Pyrrha's face showed a knowing smile. Nostalgic as well.

"I really enjoyed seeing new places as well when I was your age."

Estelle lowered her pace about a step or two, her crystal blue eyes now focused on her.

"What about now?"

Pyrrha looked to her right, to the now so familiar scenes, then back to the child.

"I still do, but city of Vale has now become my home, more or less. I don't travel as much as I used to."

"I see…" Estelle uttered, her face hinting she wanted to say more than just that, but for one reason or another, didn't. Instead, she looked back to the city of Vale, her crystal blue shining anew.

Jaune leaned closer to Pyrrha's ear. "I didn't know you liked to travel." He whispered, but didn't fail to carry the message he was surprised.

"I do." She answered, then realized how close her face was to his, and backed off a bit.

"My parents had lots of books with wondrous imagery, and I loved to stare at them for hours. Thinking to myself how much I would love to see, be in places like that," She said, smiled, he smiled back and her smiled deepened.

"Have you ever been in a place similar to that in those books?"

Upon the question, her look went astray, or rather, away from his blue and back to the child in front.

"If considering all the likelihood, most certainly no. However, to me when I was a child, I didn't need to be. Just being in all the different places was a thrilling, exciting experience," She said, squinted her eyes and remembered a few. "By all means and purposes, I _was_ part of some wondrous imagery." She finished, her emeralds finding their way back to his blue.

After a brief moment of silence, he answered simply.

"I'm glad," and they continued to stroll down the streets. The scenery ever so slightly changing as they did. Slightly less rows of buildings accompanying them, a bit more of that touch from the nature.

Looking up, he realized the world above them was changing as well. Clouds were dissipating and gave way to some truly beautiful stars. He was the only one to care to notice, it seemed, but didn't mind that, of course. Instead, he found himself ever so slightly chuckling, the beauty above for some reason reminding him of her.

Perhaps, the stars were rather the ones which reminded him of her.

 _I wonder what she's up to right now? Haven't seen her for quite some time._ He thought, but quickly forgot about it upon hearing his sister's voice.

"Are you busy right now…at all, I mean? Or in a hurry?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why?"

She simply pointed in a certain direction, her lips a shy smile.

He followed the way she pointed to, laughing just briefly after he did.

"Go right ahead," He said, and watched her hurry across a grassy field until she reached a pair of swings. Wasting no second at all, she hopped right on them, and started to…well, swing. Starting off rather safely, cautiously, but not staying so as she started to gain momentum and altitude, ending up planting her feet right on the seat to get the most out of it.

With a dear smile, Pyrrha inched closer to Jaune.

"She's maybe a talented huntress to-be, but in her heart, she's still only a child."

"Yea," He said, fell quiet thereafter and simply watched. Watched how his sister's eyes were lit, her face a mask of fright and couldn't resist chuckling about it.

Pyrrha however, was rather concerned instead.

"Is it just me or…" She blinked, yet the image remained as it was. "Is she…is Estelle actually scared over there?"

He burst into a laughter. "She sure is!" He exclaimed unconcerned. "She's partially afraid of heights, that little one."

Her entire frame froze for a second. "But…wait, she is?"

He looked to his left, to her still confused emeralds. "I think it's quite obvious."

"I mean, sure, it is, but why does she love the swings then? And what do you mean by 'partially' afraid? She handles the flights just well, no?"

"She does," He said, rather amused his partner didn't quite get the situation before them. "But anything related to roller coasters, carousels or such, _nope_ , she's scared of them all."

"But she loves the swings," Pyrrha said, looked to the still frightful expression Estelle had, and paused for moment. "I think."

He grinned cheekily. "You said so yourself, Pyr, she's only a child. Children love swings, right?"

If this was supposed to answer anything, her face didn't show him so.

His grin deepened. Quite possibly because of it.

"She loves carousles and such, you know, the heights she's afraid of." His grin was still there, but the sincerity in his voice would be hard to fake.

"I still don't get it." She shook her head. "She loves the heights she's afraid of?"

"Yep."

"…"

She turned to look at Estelle once again, her frightful expression still there. However, paying closer attention this time around, she also caught glimpses of what very well could be…grins, somewhere in between the depths of fear she showed.

Turning back to him, she had her own, lopsided grin.

"She's quite an oddball, isn't she?"

"She is." He agreed easily, both of them chuckling quietly about it. "She is, but that's also what I admire about her so much. Being afraid of some heights, yet still finding a way to enjoy _exactly_ those heights she's afraid of." He paused, looked to his left and she could see how genuine his words were. "I think that's amazing."

"It is," She agreed, but found it partially amusing how impressed he was by his sister's quirk.

"Then, I suppose admiration goes both ways for you two." She remarked half-jokingly, yet his blue turned so incredibly soft.

"You could say so," His voice merely above a whisper. A tender, precious one.

It got her thinking, actually. A curiosity swelling inside her about him and Estelle. Wondering, how deeply this inspiration, admiration went, how it started and why?

There was a reason, she believed. Something beyond just them sharing the same blood, or at least so his incredibly soft blue told her.

"Say," She started, then formulated the question just right. "Has it always been like this between you two? The two-way admiration, I mean," She said, then patiently waited.

"Well…" He slowly started, pursing his lips and trying to remember. "Maybe not always, but..." He stopped short again, this time around because of a chuckle. His own. Then did it again and again, until he burst into a full out laughter.

"Jaune?" She questioned, though found him laughing so lively a pleasant, dear sight. One which she missed so much.

"S-sorry," He barely managed, laughed even harder, but eventually was able to calm down.

Brushing his eyes, he took a healthy, deep breath and focused his eyes back to hers.

"It's just, you asking me made me remember something. Quite possibly the answer to your question."

"Okay." She uttered, clueless, but also intrigued by him laughing so lively about the answer. She wasn't sure how to connect his reaction to their two-way admiration, but fortunately, he would explain further. So she knew as his lips started to move, a dreamy look to his blue.

"So it started something like this…"

…

Around 8 years ago.

North-east of Vale, 'Spirits of free.'

"Hey, don't stray off too far, okay?" Little Jaune exclaimed to his tiny sister.

She turned to face him, lifted her hand and waved.

"Okay!" She happily shouted back, her eyes bright, and not only because of the joy she felt, but also reflecting the beams of spring light breaking through spaces in between trees.

"I'm watching you." He uttered, squinted his eyes and a second later looked down to the sparkling, moist moss in search for the berries. Finding some, two fell in his mouth, one in the half empty basket. Proud of his effort, when he found some again, three fell in his mouth, none in the basket and he continued to search.

"Whaaa!"

Quickly, his blue spring up, he definitely heard her scream.

"Estelle!" He shouted back, jumped to his feet and started to rush wherever her voice would be. "Estelle!" He shouted again, a moment later her scream altering the direction he ran to.

"Help!" She screamed, her tiny figure appearing from behind the tress. Her arms and legs swung wildly as she ran to him, he to her.

When the distance was cut, his arms were quick around her, she buried herself into his chest as much as she could, body trembling terribly.

"B-brother Jaune," She barely mustered a tremulous whisper, body trembling even harder.

He held her tighter.

"What's wrong, Estelle?! Please, tell me!" He begged frantically, feeling his chest tighten when she didn't, maybe couldn't.

"Please." He begged her again, softer, but still didn't get any answer.

Perhaps, just this once, it'd have been better if he didn't get one in any shape or form.

His eyes soon parted from her, he frantically looked around in search for something. What exactly, he wasn't sure, just knew he heard something not too far away.

"…"

One sound to his left, he looked, gasped and his eyes widened in horror.

"G-g-grimm…" He managed just one word, his voice paling and fleeing away, just like the colors did from his face, yet legs failed to move and make a run for it.

'Oink.' The creature of darkness voiced its presence, its black, fluffy form no bigger than piggy bank making its way closer to them.

 _Whattodowhattodowhattodo!_ Thoughts ran wildly, yet nothing coherent, heart thudding violently in the chest, yet blood seemed utterly still, cold and unmoving.

Very much like he was.

'Oink.' He heard the beasts voice again, closer than ever. Through shaky vision, he calculated about few meters between him, Estelle and the harbinger of death.

'Oink.'

Somehow, such realization made bits of strength return to his legs, he could try and make a run for it.

"I'm scared…" She clutched to him desperately, her tremulous whisper reminding him; how futile it'd be to try and outrun a grimm with her in his arms.

"Estelle…" He uttered anxiously, wanted to run away so badly, but didn't. He knew fully well but only one option could save them both. At least her, perhaps.

'Oink.'

"I'm not scared of you." He somehow broke free of her hold, then got in front like a shield.

'Oink.'

He took a solid step back, then half a one forward.

"O-okay, maybe I am, but…"

"B-brother Jaune..?"

His will to protect her was stronger than anything else.

'Oink.'

His foe was ready, so very close to them.

"I'm ready." He was too, he said, _promised_ , to himself, but more so to her.

Unfortunately, he found no suitable weapon lying close to his feet, meaning he'd have to deal with the beast bare handed.

 _C-can't be helped…_ He thought, took a shaky, then a steady breath and lifted his arms close to his face.

"…"

A moment of silence.

Baby boarbatusk didn't move.

He didn't either.

A gust of wind blew past them, swaying plenty of leaves in its wake. Countless droplets of moisture moved too, a single one parting and falling down to the ground.

 _Splash._

"Hyaaaa!" He roared, actually squealed and tackled a grimm.

"Queeee!" The poor thing was left surprised, panicked, quickly thereafter starting to run circles.

"Run Estelle, run!" He screamed at her, taken aback how powerful his foe was. Not even for a second he could muster enough strength to hold it down, instead, was dragged along helplessly.

"B-brother Jaune." She uttered, watched his desperate struggle, his fight for survival, an honest, pure attempt to save her.

"Run! Please, run Estelle!" He cried out again, his shorts coming loose and parting.

"Brother Jaune…" She whispered so tremulously, still terrified, of course, but even more so than that, amazed how determined he was, not caring about his naked butt.

Instead of adjusting his shorts, he ignored them and continued to fight for her sake.

"I…" She trembled, terribly, her tiny arms crossing in front of her chest, yet remaining where she was.

"Brother Jaune." She uttered his name again, this time, not in search for his help or comfort, but to declare that she was still here, beside him.

Estelle Arc would not run away, crying.

She would _not_.

Instead, she remained where she was, feeling her heel bump into something solid. Taking a closer look, she realized it was a hefty looking branch. Ducking down, her fingers firmly clutched around her newly found weapon, noting how taxing it was to just lift it off the ground.

Even so…

"I want to…" She started, squinted her tiny eyes, her muscles burning from the strain of lifting the branch high over her head.

"I want to…I want to be a hero like you!"

A change in her blue, a sudden wish lit in her heart.

"Hyaaa!" She squealed, more like roared and her weapon came down with a mighty bang.

"Bleah!" His body went suddenly limp, arms spaghetti, no longer able to hold onto the grimm. Helplessly, he fell in the moss but the poor thing he rode for a while, fleeing with-out looking back immediately.

'Oink!'

"…"

She stood still for a moment, not quite sure of what just happened.

"…Again…" He voiced a part of some sentence, but mind too dizzy to even know if he really did.

"Brother Jaune..?" She uttered unsurely.

"…hit…again…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" He uttered, the world still spinning like crazy.

She hesitated, but could clearly see he needed some help. Him being older was also reassurance he knew what was right to do.

"Okay." She nodded, lifted the branch high over her head, and swung once more.

"…"

He didn't make a sound, his consciousness snapping like the wood he was hit with. The loose part of it ricocheting back and landing right between her eyes.

She whimpered, staggered backwards but otherwise managed to maintain her footing.

What she didn't however, was her composure as her eyes grew teary, she bit her trembling lip, then parted them wide and wept in full voice.

"Mommy, daddy!"

She ran away, crying.

Forgetting all about her butt-naked brother who lay motionlessly, engulfed in the damp moss.

…

"And that's…that's how it was." He said, more like laughed, and watched her body rocking from how exuberant her laughter was.

He, of course, could understand.

"Buwhahahahahaha!" Pyrrha held on to his shoulder, a dire need for support it seemed. She laughed, stopped for a moment, looked into his face and laughed again. Stomachaches and pain in her cheeks were inevitable, and only when oxygen itself was far too scarce in her body, she finally managed through rigorous effort to calm herself.

"Dear God, I, hahahe, I…I haven't laughed quite like this in a long time," She said, breathless.

"Seriously though, that was the cutest grimm I've ever seen, _ever!"_ He exclaimed, grinning like a child.

"Oh, I'm…I'm quite sure it was," She said, wiped clean the last of tears lingering by the corners of her eyes, then continued. "Honestly, I'm quite speechless. The only thing I can say for certain; that has to be the cutest, most silliest hero story's I've ever heard."

"You can say that again," He said, being pleased she enjoyed the story, his silly memory so much.

A moment of silence followed thereafter, Pyrrha still rested from the great laughter she had, while he peacefully waited till she would fully recover. When she did, he continued, his expression taking on a different look, feeling about it.

"But, you know…as silly as it was, that moment, it's also…well, it's also precious to me," He said, the sincerity in his voice impossible to fake. His blue so utterly, utterly soft.

"I think I can understand," She said, her line on sight trailing his, not surprised the least it ended up at his sister.

"Ever since then…well, I was a hero to her. Still am, actually."

 _Actually…_ Just one word, yet so much more than beyond it. She knew there was.

It was Jaune, after all.

"Deservingly so." She added.

"…Suppose so." He said rather quietly, paused, nonchalantly kicked away some dirt with his foot, and only then continued. Smiling. "She was the first one to have such belief in me, or rather, I was the first one to inspire her so much. She truly, genuinely, believed, believes I'm a hero," He said, his smile fading.

He felt the weight of those words. So much, it seemed, even his face reflected it as he felt that so familiar squeeze on his shoulder. A gesture of concern, yet also reassurance that everything is going to be okay.

"Jaune?"

Of course, she'd say his name thereafter as well, her emeralds steady on him.

"It's…" He paused, wanted to say everything's okay, but didn't.

He truly didn't want to ruin the fun, light-hearted mood they had mere moments ago, but also felt how much he wanted, _needed_ to share a bit of that burden.

"It's hard…being a hero, I mean," He said just that, then wondered if maybe he shouldn't have, after all.

"It is, but you're doing a great job at it, Jaune." She squeezed his shoulder again, this time a gesture which spoke of deep understanding.

"Yea…" He started, attempted a smile but then remembered some of the toughest times he endured. "Just barely, completely unsure for how long I'll last."

A squeeze on his shoulder again, this one actually hurt some. When he looked into her emeralds, it wasn't hard to tell why.

"You do know that me, rest of the team, and above everyone else, your sister believes in you, right? Why, do you think?"

"Pyrrha," He barely started, but then was cut short by her scorching glare.

"I asked you, _why?_ "

He sighed a heavy one. "Because I always find a way to succeed and improve."

" _Exactly,_ " She intoned pointedly. "You always do, Jaune, no matter how hard it gets," She said, her expression softened and allowed herself to place a hand on his chest. "And I _believe_ from the bottom of my heart, you always will. You're powerful, Jaune, you really, _truly_ , are."

The following smile a pure expression of belief. Her belief she was absolutely right.

He, of course, appreciated. Always did, but could also see she didn't quite get where the problem lay, this time.

"This isn't just about me struggling, Pyr, but also how I _feel_ about me struggling so much," He explained, finding it increasingly difficult to sustain a normal eye contact. "It's hard for me, very hard. Not necessarily because I'm a lackluster fighter, though it plays a big part, but also because," He suddenly cut himself short, realized the words he wanted to say and couldn't gaze into her worrisome eyes because of it.

At Estelle, he couldn't either so he looked somewhere else entirely.

"…"

"Jaune?" Her voice just above the whisper, she wasn't sure she wanted him to finish the sentence. Especially so when his blue found its way back to her emeralds.

There was just something truly unsettling about his expression, a doubt, uncertainty or whatever else which she couldn't recognize at all. A thought that she didn't want to know what it is, scaring her even more.

"I'm not implying I want to give up, or that I will," He started quietly, slowly, then felt how his lips trembled but wasn't sure why.

"All I'm saying is that being a huntsman to-be, is very difficult for me. Physically, sure, mentally, as well, but emotionally, the most." He finished, then cut her short and stealthily gestured Estelle was coming.

"I'm so sorry, I probably took too long." She apologized immediately.

"Nope, not at all," He said, all of the dread and anxiety wiped clean with-out a trace to have.

"Oh, Jaune…" She tremulously whispered just under the breath, a heaviness like nothing before weighing down on her shoulders.

Somehow, seeing in person just how morbidly good he was at hiding the pain he endured, was a realization she couldn't stomach right now. Her noting how utterly close she was to breaking down into tears a proof of it.

"The sky is so beautiful," She said quietly, for reasons obvious. Half of her face hidden beneath her hand.

"It is." Estelle agreed happily, quite fond of the sight.

"Yea…" He mumbled indifferently, not missing the fact how hurt she was.

His powerlessness to help her hurting him even more.

"Where next?" Estelle asked innocently, so far oblivious to the sullen mood.

"Actually," Pyrrha started, her jaws widening and faking a rather believable yawn. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm actually quite tired. I'd rather go back to the dorm and have a good rest," She said, fully aware he knew better than that. It was written all over his face, but him not saying a word also showed an understanding which she wholly appreciated.

"It's okay." Estelle had no qualms with it either. "If you're tired, you're tired, I understand," She said, then turned to him. "Should we go back as well?"

"Nah," He lifted his hand and rubbed her head. "I'd love to walk around just a bit more. Hope you do too."

Her smile was agreement, she turned back to her.

"I'll try to make it up to you, okay?" Pyrrha said, then followed her partner's example and caressed the child's head. Shortly thereafter, wondering if it was wise to do.

When Estelle's smile remained as it was, she figured it was okay.

"You don't have to."

"We'll see about that tomorrow," Pyrrha said, then partially turned away from them.

"Good bye, you two."

"Bye," They said right back, waved with their hands and watched her go for a while.

When she was most certainly out of the ear shot, his sister tugged on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"I wasn't on swings for too long, was I?"

"I told you already," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. "you weren't."

"Okay," She accepted his words to be truth, her arms wrapping around his waist.

He nodded, leaned a bit lower and planted a kiss on top of her head.

She smiled a wholesome.

"I missed you."

"I missed you as well."

Her eyes sparkled, a wish from her heart being voiced soon after.

"I'll definitely try to visit you more often the next year."

He pinched her cheek.

" _Only_ if it's alright. Don't forget you've got a combat school to take care of."

"I'll _make it_ alright, then," She said so confidently, he was taken aback for a moment. When it wore off, he couldn't help a proud smile across his lips.

"Okay, okay."

She chuckled, her eyes meeting his, his hers.

"Have any place in particular you want to see?"

She thought for a moment, unsure what to answer. Perhaps, doubtful if it was okay to do so.

"Just say it, precious one." He encouraged, but contemplating just briefly, had a solid guess of his own.

"Where are we going?" She asked, feeling how he started to drag her along.

With a knowing smile, he answered. "To the place you want to, of course."

"But…how'd you even know where I want to go?"

He chuckled. "It's rather obvious, really. Your hesitation was the answer," He said, noted she didn't quite get it and explained simply instead.

"My precious spot, that's the place you want to see, right?"

"…"

Now he was certain.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with flickers of concern.

He laughed. "Of course I'm sure, why not?"

She bit her lip gently, not saying a thing for a moment. Being cut short before even having a chance to speak up.

"It's alright, precious one. Seriously, no big deal at all," He said, this time around deciding to be as patient as he needed to be so she'd say something first.

"…"

For a moment or two, she didn't, but her crystal blue grew more confident steadily. By the time she finally opened her lips, her expression carried no doubts or anything like that.

"Okay, I would like to see it, then."

"Good." He answered so simply, both of them saying only so much for the rest of the walk.

…

When they arrived, he couldn't have guessed the first thing he would say would be,

"Yang?"

the second,

"YANG!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hero.

Part two.

…

Yang Xiao Long was confused. Completely, utterly confused.

Now, him being worried she could understand. The girl next to him, who she assumed was his sister being worried, she could as well.

What she couldn't comprehend however, was just _how_ _much_ worried and scared he was about her. His arms shaking and being so close to tears.

They weren't that close, right?

Or rather, they weren't just yet, as he would put it.

…Right?

"Estelle, we need to call an ambulance ASAP!" He ordered frantically, one hand around Yang's, the other around her shoulder.

"No, we _won't._ " She argued back, then clenched her jaw shut, the heat in her chest surfacing once again.

"Estelle, now!" He cried, his blue not daring to part from the brawler.

"I,I,I…" She couldn't even manage a sentence, her eyes darting from him to her.

"…W-what should I do..?"

"Call an ambulance, damnit!" He cried out again, his voice shaking from fear and fury alike.

" _Jaune,_ you have to calm down," She ordered brusquely, but didn't shout like he did. "I'm fine, okay?" She said, then noted right away how edges around his lips and eyes tightened tenfold. "Will be okay." She rushed a correction, yet he didn't relent.

"How are you fine, Yang?!" He started fiercely, completely ignoring her correction. "How in a world you doubling over in pain is fine?!" He demanded, taken over by fury more than concern it seemed.

"Jaune, just lis-" She immediately cut herself short, noticing how the younger girl was pulling out a scroll.

Before she even got a chance to write down a single character, Yang managed to swiftly take away the device.

"Hey!" He exclaimed just that, her free hand abruptly sealing his lips shut.

"Jaune, please, listen." She demanded clearly, unmistakably yet her voice carried a few soft edges with it.

He tore away her hand unwavering.

"Like hell I'll-"

She sealed his lips again.

"Just calm down a bit," She said, her voice even softer.

Despite it, he showed no compromise or even snippets of understanding and pushed her hand down to the ground.

"Yang-"

"I beg you!" She exclaimed, momentarily shutting him up.

"…"

He took raspy breaths, blinked utterly slowly or super quickly and truly was fazed there and then. She didn't want him to be, but wholly appreciated a moment of peace and silence. It gave her a chance to collect her thoughts and just perhaps, make him listen.

"Please, Jaune, just listen to what I have to say. Just listen, okay? To me, for a moment, alright?" She said, inspecting closely how he would react.

"…"

For a moment, he did nothing more than taking in those same, raspy breaths from before, only now he didn't even blink. Just stared wide open into her lilac, his eyes slowly narrowing as he did. When they were about half way closed, his blue ever so slowly made its way to the ground, his lip trembling terribly all the way through it.

"But…" His voice a mere shadow of itself, he looked so weak and vulnerable, even a meekest of insult's would crush his body and soul alike. So defeated, she couldn't bear to see him like this any longer.

"I'll be okay," She said gently, tried to level her eyes to his, but then noted his hand was utterly slack. Cautiously, she freed her hand and moved it to his face, lifting it so he'd look back to her. At first he didn't, but when her lips met his forehead, twice, he couldn't help himself but to give her a look.

What kind of? Neither he or she didn't know, but he'd certainly wouldn't forget hers. Those two, lilac eyes burning with sympathy he couldn't, didn't want to deny.

"Just breath, okay? Deep, deep breaths and when you'll feel like you're ready, I'll explain, okay…Blondey?" She allowed a more lighthearted smile show across her lips.

"O-okay," He barely said back, then felt her hand move to his cheek.

"Seriously, I'll be okay," She said, her words sounding truthful.

He, on the other hand, said nothing for a moment. Just breathed deeply as she suggested, the many lines and contours fading away from his face, making him look calmer.

"I'll listen." His voice proved so too, almost normal it seemed, if slightly sulky perhaps.

"There you go, Blondey." Her lips still a fine smile, she even chuckled a bit. After she did, she barely moved her lips apart, then closed them shut. Her lilac eyes hovering over Estelle now.

"I know this will sound a bit weird and all, but could you give us a moment, please? I need to have an eye to eye with him, alright?" She spoke slowly, calmly but not cautiously so it wouldn't come off any weirder than it already was.

The youngest girl blinked dozens of times, her crystal blue fidgeting all around as it seemed she was still completely lost in the whole situation. Eventually, it did settle on him, her gaze somewhat expectant.

"…"

It took him a while, but eventually he noted his sister was eyeing him. Once he did, his face twisted troublingly, an air of shame about him.

"…Sorry, precious one." His tone somber but kind, he took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

'For what?' Her look told him.

"For lashing out on you earlier. You didn't deserve it, yet I lacked any self-control and started to scream at you pointlessly, cruelly." He stopped just briefly, his face pleading for forgiveness, squeezing her hand just a bit harder. "I'm sorry," He said with sincerity second to none.

"It's alright." She balled her hand into a fist, placing it over her chest. "You just desperately wanted to help someone you care for. I'm sure you'd be the same if I was in big trouble," Her understanding formed an honest smile, she squeezed his hand back.

"…Thanks."

Just one word, but said everything she deserved to know.

"I'll leave you alone then," She said pretty much normally, perhaps his apology helped her to relax.

"Only for a while, kiddo." Yang added.

"Okay," Estelle said, her legs taking her somewhere else.

Once she was out of the earshot, Jaune let out a sigh, his lips folding into a smile.

"You know, where are times when I think that she's more mature than I am."

"Perhaps, but she's certainly a good child, a good sister." Yang added, their gazes coming together.

"Definitely." He agreed wholeheartedly, licked his lips and seemed to want to say something, but didn't for one reason or another.

"I know," She said, fully aware of the situation before her. "I guess I should start explaining myself. Only one problem though, I'm not exactly sure where to begin," She said, scratching her head.

"From the beginning?" He quietly uttered.

She squinted her eyes at him, a gesture which clearly said 'I know that already' but then let out a sigh and quickly made up her mind.

"Well, basically, about a week or so, perhaps a bit more, I supposedly got this hot lead to my mother's whereabouts," She said, but immediately could see it didn't explain anything to him. If anything, his brows furrowed from being lost at her words.

"So yea, I haven't told you this yet, but I'm actually searching for my mother."

"…Why?" He asked unsurely.

"Because I want answers." She started brusquely, confidently yet composure shrank soon after, her lilac dropping down to the ground. "And even more so, my dad needs some answers. He's the one who suffered the most when she left." She finished quietly, sighed and looked back to his face.

"You okay?"

"Yea," She said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Anyways, like I just said, I got this new lead to where my mother could be, or rather, the person who would know. Obviously, I went to investigate. The guy's location was pretty shady, but I wouldn't stop because of it,"

"You went there alone?" He interrupted.

"Of course I did." She admitted flatly, evenly. "My mother's search is my personal business to deal with, even Ruby has no place to be any part of it."

"But…she's your sister."

"My _step_ -sister by blood. Raven's my mother, not hers." She intoned so pointedly, he felt his heart thud just a bit harder the next couple of times.

She seemed to notice, her red changing back to lilac soon after. "Besides, Ruby's a bright, optimistic person, you know so yourself, Jaune," She said, her eyes kind and endearing in nature. "And I want it to stay so, no matter what, got it?"

Before answering, he thought for a moment, allowing her words to really sink in. Once they did, he was quick to realize she spoke out of care and love; like she would always do when talking about Ruby.

"Okay, I get it…You went to that place alone, what happened?"

For a moment, she showed a knowing grin, though knew better he wouldn't catch on just because of it.

"To say in short, instead of getting some answers, I got into big trouble," She said with a nonchalant shrug, as if that in and on itself was about as normal as admitting the water was wet.

"I often do, nothing new about it," She said light-heartedly, hoping he'd feel easier about the news then.

She guessed it didn't work too well, his expression souring, but fortunately, it lasted just shortly. His face revealing a tiniest of tugs in a single corner of his lips.

"I guess you do."

"Yea…although this time, I'll admit, I got into some really nasty one. I mean, the last guy I fought was one tough SOB, even if others were dangerous as well," She said, then paused for a lengthier moment.

He waited patiently, something she truly appreciated since she wasn't sure how to continue.

She knew what happened thereafter, of course, but admitting that to him was an entirely different story.

"I…" She started, but not because she made up her mind, but because of his eyes narrowing in worry. "I got a bad wound. I mean,"

"How bad?"

"I got pierced through the chest." She admitted quickly, yet sealed his mouth with her hand even quicker. "Jaune, _please,_ I really don't want to…" The rest of the sentence was lost upon a realization she had.

Her hand, he didn't try to force it away, didn't try to shout behind it, even his eyes were not as dilated as she'd expect them to be. Instead, it almost seemed like he simply waited for her to continue.

…The hand around hers was trembling just slightly, she only now noticed.

"Jaune..?" She let his name slip through her lips, waited a moment longer, then removed her hand from his lips.

"You're still alive and somewhat well so…I don't know, what happened next?" He asked, and she could still feel his hand trembling. Before she would answer, she squeezed his hand firmer.

"I beat the absolute shit out of him," She said so confidently, so straightforwardly, so Yang Xiao Long like he managed a brief, but honest grin across his lips.

"And then?"

"And then I collapsed. From the exertion and damage received, I lost consciousness, and by the time I woke up, the wound was pretty much healed. Even the pierced lung," She said, then almost chuckled for whatever reason there was when a fright washed over his face. She knew for a fact it was because of the last sentence she said, a realization that pierced chest in quite a lot of cases meant damaged lung as well. Of course, the heavy confusion which followed soon after she could understand as well. It proved he didn't miss her saying the wound, her lung including, was pretty much healed.

"I'll explain."

She knew already he'd have some questions about it all, so before he'd ask even just one, she'd simply explain in greater detail about what happened when she woke up.

…

 _Hot, burning sunlight striking down to the earth, but partially blocked by a black, utterly, completely dark mass of hair. Incredibly soft to the touch as it fell over her face._

 _Two, strikingly red eyes met hers._

 _Words she couldn't remember._

 _A smile she couldn't as well._

"Mom!" She snapped upwards with a scream, utterly lost to everything else.

A heavy heaving of chest followed thereafter, panting, gasping for breath and only then she slowly started to inspect her surroundings.

Grey, miserably so walls, dirt and what seemed like decade old mold everywhere, a barely spinning fan in one of the corners, each spin it made making it seem like it would explode any moment. A ghost of a carpet covered the floor, a wardrobe missing both doors positioned close to the window.

She squinted her eyes, and soon noted a single light-bulb handing by a thread from the ceiling, it constantly flickering in and out every so often. Either ways, she couldn't recognize the place at all. She wouldn't even it had seen better days; Yang simply didn't know where she was. Not that it scared or worried her really, but a sudden shard of memory however, did.

She gasped, her eyes wide open and quickly placed a hand atop of her chest, breathing. Slowly, cautiously so to note if anything at all seemed wrong. Ironically, when it didn't she grew more nervous. Frantically, she jumped to her feet and pretty much ripped off the jacket and t-shirt along with it. Her lilac immediately in hot search for any proof at all she didn't simply imagine someone piercing her chest. With-in some feverish moments, her fingertips came across a slightly distorted skin. Peering at it intently, she saw it to be an unnaturally white pigment like spot.

"What…" The rest of the sentence was left in her throat, she closed her eyes shut and tried to remember.

The stuff which happened _before_ getting severely wounded she could, but anything after was a total mystery. No images, no distinct sounds or even smells she could cling onto.

Nothing.

Just some shitty place she didn't know, and a lousy proof she was truly pierced through her chest. Continuing to breath heavy, she ducked lower and searched her jacket for a scroll, soon noting it wasn't there. Instead, she saw it to be on the poor looking night-table close to the couch she was resting on earlier. Going over to retrieve it, she noted the device was still functioning. A glowing number above the message icon soon earning her interest. Pressing on it, she read.

'Yang, I'm not going to save you ever again. Please, for your own good, as well as his, _stop_ searching for me. It will be better for both of you, if you will.

Simply forget I ever existed.'

She read the message and paused. Then read it again, again and again and paused once more.

"…"

The moment of peace was short-lived, her lilac snapped to red as she roared and threw the device against the wall. Of course, it smashed and shattered into thousands of pieces.

She didn't stop there, though.

Whatever little furniture there was, anything else there was to destroy, she did. Completely alien to any precaution at all, the world itself fading away into sub consciousness. She raged, and her inferno gave rise to violence she couldn't, didn't want to control, subside one bit.

The unbearable swelling in her chest, she had to let it go, yet no matter how much she swung her arms and legs around, the burning, boiling sensation didn't relent. In fact, it seemed to grow more painful. Literally, physically it did, making her realize something else was utterly wrong besides her mother.

Gasping and panting, the heat travelled through-out her body, she started to lose strength in her legs and fell to her knees.

'Splash.'

Bullets of sweat hit the cold floor, and she struggled to take in a wisp of air.

'Splash.'

Still, upon seeing a piece of her broken scroll lying below her form, she clenched her jaw shut, her trembling hands balling into fists.

'Splash.'

The amount of sweat hitting the floor increased, she felt a sharp pain.

'Splash.'

Something else made her heart thud violently, painfully so inside her chest.

'Splash.'

She doubled over completely, futilely whimpered for help, and let the hot tears fall down to the floor in abundance.

'Splash.'

She felt defeated. Hurt, vulnerable, but above all else,

Lonely.

…

"…Later, when I got the new scroll, I read the other message she'd sent me before that one. In a nutshell, it mentioned something about powerful drugs which enchanted aura effects tremendously. In my case, it was the healing factor and hence, the wound has healed in such a short time. One thing however, depending on various circumstances, there are some side-effects to deal with. In my case, I felt a burning sensation, swelling inside my chest, as well difficulties to breath at times. The latter is mute at this point, but the swelling still happens from time to time. Won't last for long though, not anymore, for sure," She said, and finally paused for a sec.

She figured he'd have something to say, yet he didn't. He simply waited, his eyes steady on hers.

"Well…actually, that's about it, Jaune. That's about all I can say about my shitty predicament."

"…Does rest of the team know? Any of them?"

"No, and I'd want it to stay that way," She said, pointedly.

He thought for a moment, his blue heavy in nature, then closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone…Not even Ruby, even if I'd want to."

She pursed her lips sadly, then smiled a bit brighter.

"I appreciate it. For real, thanks."

"Yea…" He uttered quietly, weakly, falling silent thereafter. For a moment, she didn't say anything either, her eyes searching for his, while his wandered about. Eventually, she decided to speak up again.

"I'm okay, Jaune, for real," She said, and noted his eyes found hers for a moment, then went astray again.

"Yea…" He mumbled, pursed his lips and she noted they trembled. Before she could say a word though, his lips stopped trembling, even forming a smile thereafter. Honest one, no less.

"I know you are, will be," He said with much more confidence, his blue meeting her lilac, and staying so.

She simply smiled back, the warmth of his hand around hers reminding her of something.

"By the way, for how long do you plan to hold my hand?"

"Oh, sorry." He smiled apologetically, removing his hand from hers.

She grinned, shrugging nonchalantly. "I didn't say I minded," She said half-jokingly, her hand clutching around his.

He gave her a slightly surprised look, and she wanted to end the joke there, her hand parting from his, yet suddenly, his fingers wrapped around hers.

Now, she was the one with a slightly surprised look, yet it wore off quickly. Instead, her face was embellished with a beautiful smile. Much like his.

"By the way," She started calmly, then burst into a brief giggle. "I think your sister has given us plenty and more room at this point."

"Damn!" He exclaimed, then quickly turned his head and shouted her name. "Estelle! You can come back!"

She simply nodded from afar, her form moving over to them.

"She _is_ your sister, right?"

"Yep." He affirmed, the aforementioned sibling soon standing next to them.

"A-are you okay?" She started with that.

"Absolutely, kiddo." She winked, her tone full with bravado.

"O-okay." She stuttered, her hands balled into fists, them pressed against her chest as she nervously looked all around.

"Seriously, I'm alright," Yang said so again, this time calmly, yet also sincerely.

The youngest Arc nodded.

"Name's Yang Xiao Long, by the way." She introduced herself, accepting the handshake offered to her.

"And mine's Estelle Arc. I'm the youngest in the family, turning twelve this year, as well as am…" She trailed off for a bit, her cheeks growing red. "I'm brother Jaune's sister, but that's obvious, I guess," She said in a tiny voice, a sheepish smile across her lips.

"Okay then," Yang half said half chuckled, quite amused how timid the child was. Then again, given how they met…

"By the way, sorry for the…unimpressive first impression. Trust me, very rarely do I look so miserable."

"It's alright…As long as you're truly okay, it's fine," She said with a tiny, unsure smile.

"I just want you to understand and relax a bit, kiddo." Her words ringed truthful, she simply wished the child to ease up on the whole situation prior to this. Hence, when she noted Estelle's shoulders moving just a bit lower, a sign of her easing up a bit, she felt herself smile appreciatively. Even if overall, she still looked sheepish and uncomfortable around them, so much so, that even Jaune started to wonder about it.

"Is something wrong, precious one?"

"N-no, it's just," She stopped herself short, her crystal blue momentarily hovering over their linked hands.

"I…can I look around for a bit?"

"I mean…" He started, but couldn't finish from all the thoughts racing through mind.

In all honesty, her face looked mostly neutral, a rather noticeable blush on her cheeks being the only feature which stood out a bit. That, and her eyes fidgeting all about, painting a picture that she was just nervous and sheepish right now.

 _Well, given the fact about the whole situation earlier…_

"…Sure, go ahead."

He figured she acted quite normally, all things considered.

"Thanks," She said, looked at the pair just a bit longer, then turned around with a smile both of them missed.

Couple of moments passed quietly, they simply watched the child go, but then her lilac turned to his blue.

"Sorry." She apologized sincerely, but he had no clue why.

"For what happened earlier, you know, my not so cool first impression on her. It's because of that, that she was all nervous and stuff. Sorry about that," She said, then couldn't understand why he looked so apologetic thereafter.

"Your first impression on her wasn't the best, sure, but I certainly didn't make the situation any better, did I? If anything…I'm the one who should apologize, not you. I mean, I'm so used to seeing you strong and confident, a total bad-ass in short, that seeing you hurt and vulnerable was just something unusual for me. I totally panicked, couldn't compose myself at all, and the rest you…well, know," He finished, a sheepish, apologetic grin across his face.

"Hey, it's alright." She reassured. "I mean, it's not exactly easy to calm yourself when you see someone doubled over like I was. _Especially_ since it was me, you know, the total bad-ass among them all," She said with an oomph, liking the way he chuckled because of it. "Besides I…" She trailed off a bit, her features softening and giving him a kind look. "I didn't mind that you did, well, okay, I did but also appreciated it, or at least now do," She said, noting his eyes going elsewhere for a moment.

"You're welcome," He said, his eyes back to hers.

She didn't say anything, just smiled and crossed her legs.

He didn't either, just looked up the night sky. A gesture she was already familiar with, however, him squeezing her hand harder was something she couldn't read. His face also didn't tell her much, if anything, he looked peaceful, even tranquil perhaps, yet there was just something about him which made her…

"Jaune?" She said his name, yet it seemed like her voice fell on deaf ears. "Jaune?" She tried again, this time getting some sort of response from him.

He sighed, narrowed his eyes and his blue slowly found her lilac.

A smile. A forced one, she guessed, from how quickly it faded. He looked down to the ground, then back to her eyes.

A smile. What kind of, she didn't know.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked in such a way, she wouldn't be able to say no. Whenever it was a good thing or not, she wasn't sure.

"Of course, Jaune."

"I mean, I'm not even sure if I really want to, but you've been so honest and open about your problems and such, I figured, I could share some of mine as well, you know?"

"Jaune," She shook her head. "If you don't want to, then don't, it's that simple."

"But I do…I think. I'll only know for certain once I'll tell you," He said, and smiled again.

Sadly, weakly, as if searching for help.

"Go right ahead then," She said, and his eyes brightened.

She noted she enjoyed it so much when they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Hero.

Part three.

…

"Give up?" He asked her again, seriously doubting his hearing.

"Yea." She affirmed as casually as she did before. "The way I see it, you should just give up, plain and simple."

"I…" He started, fell short on words or any coherent thoughts for that matter, and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what to say." His grin lopsided, he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Because?" She questioned, though had a feeling she knew why.

He couldn't answer her right away, and she noted his face looked serious.

 _He's thinking._ She figured, and patiently waited.

"…Well, let's just say that out of all the people I know, you were the last one from whom I'd ever expect to hear words like 'Give up.' Hell," He chuckled. "I was doubtful if you even knew such words," He said, a fair dose of sincerity to his words.

She grinned almost child-like. "Well, now you know."

"But you're serious? I mean, serious, _serious_?"

"Yes." She answered so simply while he pursed his lips in return.

 _Thinking again._ She guessed as his blue grew more distant.

"…"

The lengthy pause started to grow slightly concerning, but fortunately, he did speak up before she had to.

"Giving up trying to become a huntsman," He uttered calmly, his blue still distant. "And you were the one to suggest me that," He said, ever so slightly shook his head and looked up the evening sky.

After some time looking at it, his blue returned back to her lilac, his eyelids sagged down, painting a picture of someone who's tired.

Then a smile which bolstered the look of weariness even more.

"Why?"

"Because the way you talked about it, it gave me the impression of someone who knew he wasn't in the right place. Someone, who knew he didn't belong here."

"Perhaps I don't," He said, his entire posture sagging lower on the bench they sat. "After all, I'm not a spectacular-"

"I didn't mean it like that." She interrupted. "Sure, you're not the most graceful in weapon combat, but it's not about that, is it? Or rather, it's not the only reason why you're doubting yourself that much."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He disagreed, a bitter laugh following suit. "The reason I struggle so much and am doubtful _is_ because I'm a lackluster fighter."

"And only that?" She intoned, pointedly.

"Of course, why else would I…" He started rather brusquely, confidently, yet both of those faltered so quickly, leaving him speechless momentarily.

"You lacking the aptitude is the only reason you doubt your success to become a good huntsman, is that what you're truly saying, feeling?" She inquired again, her eyes steady in his while he struggled to return the same.

Struggled, though not only with that, but also with surfacing thoughts and ideas.

"…But I've given it so much. Being a huntsman is what I've wanted to be for so long, and…and everyone else? My team? Ruby? _Estelle_? They've supported me through thick and thin, how could I possibly just throw it all away?" His voice trembled just briefly, he finally set his eyes in hers, expectant.

Maybe even desperate or simply hurt.

"First of all, our childhood dreams are often just that, dreams we had when we were just children. It's completely okay for them change later on. Secondly, do you really just rather crawl and claw your way through the remaining three years we have left? And then what? Hope you can do the same through-out your whole career as a huntsman?" She inquired, and he felt his chest tighten from being pressured and intimidated.

Not because she sounded harsh or something, if anything, her tone was calm and rather than angry, she looked concerned. Her words, they simply gave rise to that ever so lingering question slowly eating him up from the inside.

What happens next once he'll finish the Beacon?

"I…" He started just barely, his hand balled into a fist.

' _You're still my hero.'_

He remembered, his hand relaxed and that invisible weight on his shoulders lightened a bit.

"I can't give up." He said evenly, his face straight and sincere. Then it softened a bit, his lips a fine smile. "I am her hero, after all."

"And that's awesome." She said with sincerity, her lips a fine smile too. "But honestly, do you really have to be a huntsman to remain her hero?" She asked a simple question, yet he couldn't answer right away, nor give her a straight answer once he did.

"I mean…I think so. Estelle, she…" He trailed off a bit, then smiled brightly. "She looked absolutely exhilarated once I revealed my desire to be a huntsman one day."

"Okay, but didn't it boil down to you simply setting out a new, hard to reach goal for yourself?" She asked, hintingly, then continued before he could answer. "It could have been anything else, I think, as long as you just showed good effort and determination," She reasoned, and this time around waited for him to answer.

"Honestly, it has never really crossed my mind." He admitted, finding it rather surprising, even a little bit funny, now that he thought about it some more. "I don't know, maybe you're right." He shrugged, falling silent momentarily.

She noted his expression growing heavier as he did.

"Even if I take Estelle out of the picture, and that's just a possibility, I still have my team to think of, as well as Ruby. They've been my backbone through-out this whole year, that me just giving up like that would honestly feel like spitting in all of their faces."

"Jaune," She started, shaking her head. "Firstly, it wouldn't be you _just_ giving up. You showed some really nice effort for a whole year. Secondly, your teammates and Ruby are more than just that, they're also good friends. They'll understand your decision as long as you explain it."

"But does that automatically make it alright?" He asked right back, his brows furrowed a bit. "You just said so yourself, Yang, they're good friends to me. Together, we've been through so much and always, _always_ looked out for each other's back.

Pretty much like a family," He said, his smile genuine even if his blue continued to look somber.

"I'm not saying you absolutely _must_ quit trying to be a huntsman, but why not give something else a try?" She asked, a smile which could mean so many different things across her lips. "Give boxing a try, at least. Just train for a month or two, enter a few matches and then decide if it fits you or not," She said, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Heh," He, on the hand, gave her a lopsided grin. "Why are you so eager and stubborn to make me try out boxing?"

"Because," She started so simply and paused. Then smiled to him and just briefly, he lost himself in a moment.

Rather, lost himself in that simple, gorgeous but above all else, straight-forward curve in her lips and couldn't tell why.

 _Maybe…_ He had a quick thought, but all too soon lost it somewhere among the feelings he felt at this very moment. Wonderful, warm feelings he had.

"I believe you can make it, Jaune," She said, and noted his expression deepened. Giving his hand an encouraging squeeze, she wiped clean that lonesome tear he had in one of the corners of his eyes.

He looked flustered once she did, but composed himself quickly for whatever reason there was.

"You," She said, and fixed herself to a standing pose. "came from the pit of uncertainty, from lingering doubts and fears, yet still chose a path harder than many." She started to speak as if announcing a big event, each word followed with a gesture of hand. "And you walked it like a man who knew failure so well, but also with an air of confidence that you were stronger than any.

Fallen, but not defeated.

Tainted by bleakness of this cursed world, but allowed your light to still shine through it.

A performer, but not of scripted event, rather, a purest form of your passion and heart.

You!" She exclaimed, spread her arms out like a pair of wings and had a toothy grin. "You, the one and only among us, 'Jaune, the dancing Arc angel'." She finished, and slowly let her arms fall down by her sides.

He, he simply enjoyed himself laughing heartily, then steadied his eyes in hers once he could.

She giggled as well, though some point amidst it, wondered if his blue hadn't become more gorgeous.

"Wow, I…that was nice," He said with a grin, hands clapping.

"I know. I used to love watching promotion videos before big fights and such. I always found them to be so cool and inspirational, even now I still love that sorta stuff."

"I can tell," He said. "Also, 'Jaune, the dancing Arc angel', that's a pretty cool ring name, actually."

"I know, right?" She said, and sat beside him. "So, what do you say?" She asked, ready to wait however long it would take for him to answer properly.

"…"

He certainly didn't rush, his palms open and eyeing them attentively, perhaps just lost in a thought.

"Well…" A slow start anyways, she figured he still wasn't certain. Not at least till one of his empty palms were filled with her own again, a miniscule curve in his lips thereafter.

"Would you be there with me? You know, if I started boxing?" He asked softly, innocently, yet his fingertips dug a bit deeper into her hand.

"Sure," She said simply. "Maybe not at all times, but I can hit the gym with you every now and then."

"…Am I being too pushy right now?" He asked with an apologetic grin.

"Not at all. It was my idea, first of all, and secondly, I do want to see for myself how you'll do. Or rather, see you develop into one bad-ass boxer." She grinned truthfully, and he felt the next breath he took, was a shaky one.

"Sure," He answered so simply, his face looking anything but, however. A fine mixture of all sorts of emotions and hidden truths, but the last one she saw was uncertainty. So at least she thought once his look went astray for a second.

"Chin up, blondey. Push your chest forward, clench your fist hard and shout, 'Hell yea, I'm awesome!'"

"Thanks, but I'll pass." He smiled, thinking she was just joking there.

"Just do it, come on." She urged him.

"…You're joking, right?" He asked, dubiously.

"Totally not."

"No."

"Come on."

"Okay, now you're just trying to make fun of me."

"Am _not._ Just do it," She said, and watched him give it a try.

"…H-hell yea, I'm awesome…" He uttered just barely under the nose, his fist only slightly extended out.

"Lame." She cringed, wholly unimpressed.

"Hell yea, I'm awesome," He said so again, his tone flat and with-out an oomph.

" _Spirit,_ you have to put spirit into it. And guts." She chastised him, then showed how to do it.

He shrank inwardly. "But that's embarrassing, no? What if someone see's or hears us?"

"Like who? Your sister? And even if someone does, why care? Spirit, blondey, I want to see spirit!"

His look was still dubious, but he gave it another go.

"Hell yea, I'm awesome." His posture decent, but tone was still severely lacking.

"Blondey."

"I'm awesome."

She added a look.

"Hell yea, I'm awesome."

Her look did not falter.

He jumped to his feet and almost punched her from below as both of his fists shoot to the sky.

"Hell yea, I'm awesome! You've got a problem with that?!"

She burst into a good-natured laughter. "Nope, not at all."

He blushed, his bravado deflating quickly. "So you _were_ making fun of me." He accused, though couldn't find any way to be angry about it. Her laughter, it was rather pleasant, he mused.

"I wasn't," She said, her expression calmer now. "But it was kinda funny to see." She added with a giggle.

He gave her a rather believable glare, though it faltered quickly and in the end, he even laughed about it himself. After he finished, his shoulders sagged down a bit, his posture a pure expression of calmness. _Or rather…_ He had a quick thought, his lips a small smile and she smiled too.

"So it's a deal, I guess. Together with you, I'll do a bit boxing."

"Okay then," She said, waited a moment longer but after he didn't continue, jumped to her feet. Doing a little stretch, she started. "Let's go back to the dorm, then? Or do you want to stay here with your sister or something?"

"Well..." He started, then let his blue wander about in search for her. Once she was found, he called her name and with-in some moments, the youngest Arc was standing next to them.

"Let's go then," She said after he asked her. He made sure she wasn't just saying so out of some wrong reason and once he did, they were on their way back to the dorm.

"First, I'll have to go and get my bumblebee," She let them know as they continued to walk.

"Sure." He didn't think much of her words at first, but couldn't tell why they started to bother him as they continued to move forward.

"…"

A flicker of memory here and there, he remembered her doubled-over form and like an impending storm, it all hit him at once.

"Did you seriously ride your bike?!"

"Y-yea," She said, immediately then and there regretting she did so.

"How could you?!" He exclaimed frantically, starting to shake her maddeningly by the shoulders. "And the side-effects?! What if they kicked in once you were speeding down the streets?! Do you even care what could have happened if you.." He rambled on and on, while she sealed her ears with her hands.

 _Oh, for fuck sake…_ She cursed to herself, wondering when he would stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Late evening.

A spark ignited.

"So this is the room they picked for you?" Jaune nonchalantly commented about the guest room they entered.

"Actually, Ozpin himself showed me to it," She said, her tone carrying scarce hints of admiration.

"He did?"

"Yes, and also mentioned how proud he'd be to have me as one of the future students here." She started rather brusquely, but ended on a quieter note.

"Of course he would," He said, his hand caressing her head. "Any headmaster would, really." He voiced his belief, both of them getting comfortable on the single bed the room had.

"Yea." She nodded, her fake smile quite convincing. At the very least, he didn't seem to know it was or at least pretended he didn't. Instead, he took some time to allow his blue roam around the place. Take in the very few interesting things about it. Like a coffee table which had some unique, intricate carvings engraved into it, or just had a peculiar shape overall; edges completely rounded while the surface itself had a hole in the very center of it.

"Maybe it's not even a coffee table at all." He guessed with mild interest.

"It is, just from a time long before ours." She let him know. "Ozpin told me."

"I see," He said, both of them falling quiet thereafter. He continued to let his gaze wander about the place while she crossed her fingers over the lap, and observed him instead.

He looked peaceful, if slightly bored perhaps, and hence, such could have been the reason why he so quickly noticed her attentive gaze.

"…"

They didn't utter a word, just shared a brief smile and looked elsewhere instead.

 _Perhaps the quicker the better._ He thought to himself quite certain that prolonging the process with casual talk would eventually lead to the same. _Better get over it then._

"…There's something I wanted to ask you," He said calmly, yet the air in the room felt tenser still.

"What?" Her voice was calm too, their eyes locked together.

He observed her crystal blue a little bit more, took some steady breaths and then started. "Are you having second thoughts about becoming a huntress?"

Just from the way she pursed her lips at him, he already could tell her answer would not be so easy to stomach.

"…Something like that, similar, yes." She gave ground to his fear and a silence which certainly was not comfortable, fell upon them.

"Brother Jaune," She was the first one to break it, her fingers clutching around his, her tone soft but with a certain edge which demanded his full attention. "it's not your fault, at all." She let him know, and his fingers clutched around hers.

"I didn't say I thought it was." He tried, but just the way her eyebrows curved was enough to tell him she knew better. Scratching the back of his head, a sheepish expression fell upon his face and he let out something between a hum and chuckle.

"Okay. Why, then?"

"…Would it be alright if I didn't tell you? I mean not now." She asked, looking pleadingly. "I promise, my reasons aren't something to…well, worry about."

He let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "I'm not really sure how that works. Any reason you trying to quit being a huntress is worrisome for me so…"

Her eyes narrowed anxiously.

"Could you wait anyway…please?"

A simple plead, making him think for a moment. A few options shuffling about in his mind, yet unfortunately, none seemed pleasing. No, not even pleasing, they all simply seemed wrong.

"I'm not saying I absolutely want to quit trying to become a huntress, but…well," She tried to break the spell, tried to find the right words but it proved to be a hefty endeavor. Jaune of course, noticed her struggle and shifted his thoughts once again.

"It's okay…Well, it's not but I'll try to understand." He tried to reassure her, but realized he did a lousy job at it. Instead of fretting about it though, he continued. "Obviously, it is worrying me and will continue to do so until you'll tell me the truth but…you know, I want to respect your feelings so there's that," He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely, a guilt washing over her already troubled visage.

"Don't be." He brushed it off, lifting his hand up and over her head. Shuffling her beautiful, straight hair all about.

She endured it a few moments, but eventually ducked under and away. "Stop that." She demanded half-seriously, her voice livelier than before.

"Then," He started and gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry about me so much. I'll do just fine, you know. I'll simply have faith in you, like you always have faith in me, alright?" He said soothingly, lifting his hand up and over her head. This time around, just rubbing it.

 _I'm sorry._ She apologized again, without letting him know though. She guessed he simply was putting on a brave face or so at least she thought, even if his demeanor and face seemed quite genuine.

"I suppose I'll be leaving then. It's late, after all," He said, planting his feet on the floor.

She waited a moment, then replied.

"Good night then."

"Good night, precious one," He said, rose to his feet and went for the exit. When close to it, he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" He asked as he heard her call his name.

"I just," She started shyly, timidly but managed to gain confidence and firmly set her eyes into his. "Yang, she's…she's a really cool person, I think. I like her."

He looked slightly surprised for a moment, but it wore off quickly.

"Definitely," He said without a single doubt, thought it was it but she continued. Her eyes shimmering with light as she did so.

"That's why; I wish you both luck and eternal happiness."

Her smile bright and meaningful.

"Estelle, you…" He started, not missing the obvious meaning behind her words.

 _Oh well…_ He found himself chuckling about it, imagined such possibility happening and full out laughed.

"Thanks," He only said so little in the end. She grinned, he grinned back and turned around to exit the room.

 _That little one._ He thought to himself, but then wondered why he didn't admit her the truth. Thinking about it some more, he fished out his scroll and quickly found her contact. Pressing on it, he typed down a message, wishing her good night and waited. To his mild surprise, she replied quickly.

'You already wished me good night as we parted in front of my room, Blondey.'

She wrote back, making him realize his clumsiness.

"She's right," He quietly said to himself, his blue noting another message popped up.

'But thanks, anyways. You have a good night as well. I'll see you tomorrow.'

He read, felt a tiny bubble of excitement forming inside of himself and quickly typed down a few words.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Yang Xiao Awesome.'

She read his message and almost burst into laughter as she rolled over in her bed.

 _That Blondey…If he wants to ask me out on a date or something, he should just do it._ She thought to herself, quietly giggling about it. Waiting a few seconds, she concluded he wouldn't send any new message to her anymore and put away her scroll. As she did, a sudden realization hit her. _Oh wait…he's all lovely dovely about Pyrrha, isn't he?_ She remembered, though couldn't deny that their bond had become much stronger in such a short time as well. Because of it, or just for the heck of it, Yang did allow herself to wonder what kind of date her Blondey would even take her to. _A complete cheese fest._ She chuckled at the most likely option. Humoring herself a little bit more, her eyelids grew heavier, and eventually she closed them.

She did, her lips embellished with a minuscule grin all the way through.

Much like him.


	8. Chapter 8

18th June, Sunday

Truth or not.

JNPR room.

"Hehe, so you kick ass in fighting games and real life alike." Nora praised her opponent in daring nature, her fingers mashing the controller's buttons frantically.

"I and brother Jaune used to play games quite a lot when we had the chance." Estelle replayed, her fingers quick too, but their movements calculated and exact. A combination, which helped her to maintain the upper hand for now.

"He taught you well, our leader." Nora remarked with a smirk. "But I'm no pushover as well!" She exclaimed with confidence, starting to mash buttons even fiercer.

"Just don't break the controller's, okay?" Pyrrha tapped her friends shoulder, a weary smile across her lips. "Remember, they're Jaune's." She added, and continued to watch the two compete with quite an interest. No small part because of Nora, she certainly knew how to make even the most ordinary things in life entertaining. That, and her exuberance intertwining with reserved persona of Estelle's was amusing in and on itself.

"Nani?!" Nora's eyes flared in surprise. The result of blonde girl countering hers, as she dubbed it herself 'Super ultra up and beyond most strongest move of all times.'

" _Fine_ , then how about-" She didn't even get to finish the sentence as her pixelated fighter got ko'd then and there.

"Looks like I won." Estelle quietly said.

"Pf, I didn't like this game anyways," Nora claimed as she put down the controller.

"As long as you're winning though…" Pyrrha allowed a tease, earning a poke in her cheek from her friend.

"She's tough." Nora admitted as she moved aside, gesturing her friend to take her place.

"Oh, I'm not much of a gamer." She hesitated at first, but giving it a second thought, changed her mind quickly. "But oh well, giving it a try wouldn't really hurt anybody," She said as her fingers wrapped around the joystick.

"It's really not that difficult." Youngest Arc encouraged, making a mental note to herself to go easy on her.

"First, I have to choose my character, right?"

"Mhm." The youngest Arc hummed, her lips tightened and she felt as if at any given moment a bolt of lightning could strike her. Anxious and worried, she looked to her backside and-

"Whaa!" She jolted back, half of her face hidden behind a controller.

That intense glint in Nora's eyes was rather unsettling, her body right behind hers a mere moments ago, until Estelle jumped back.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll simply absorb your knowledge and skill by watching you play."

"…"

The youngest Arc was utterly flustered for good, few seconds and in the end, only managed a weak, unsure nod as an understanding. Turning her body back to TV, she all too soon felt Nora's presence looming right behind her back. Her intense peering almost physically tangible.

"L-let's play." She stuttered, while the redhead beside her gave her a look full of sympathy.

…

Central part of city of Vale.

"Oh, Lord almighty," Jaune uttered ghastly, supporting his trembling frame by holding onto a side of a bench.

 _She's really quite something._ He thought of his sister, his hearts pounding throbbing all the way down to his toes.

"You alive in there?" Yang asked mostly indifferent, though did offer his shoulder a squeeze.

"I think." He mumbled, his rapid heartbeats slowing down bit by bit.

She squeezed his shoulder for a few more moments, retreated her hand back and her brows arched puzzlingly.

"Why did you ask me to speed down the streets like I usually do? You should have known better by now what you were signing up for by asking me that."

"Well, I" He started, wiped clean the cold sweat from his face and continued. "I just wanted to see if I could enjoy the stuff I'm afraid of, just like my little sister can." He said and let out a defeated chuckle. "Didn't work out too well, did it?"

She thought for a moment, then started to laugh heartily. "Well, let's just say I heard you scream in spite of the wind and helmet. Go figure yourself what that means."

"Give me a break." He retorted back, but then managed a chuckle himself. His body soon resting on the bench he held onto a moment ago.

"Just grow another pair and you'll handle my rides just fine."

"No, thanks. I don't need whatever's hanging between your legs," He said, earning another laugh from her.

"Seriously, are you absolutely sure you're sane in that head of yours?"

"Dunno." She shrugged indifferently. "Wouldn't be surprised though if I had one or two screws loose a bit."

"Yea…" He gave her a wry look, wholeheartedly wondering if perhaps there was a sip of honesty to her words. _Not that she cares._ He chuckled inwardly, finding it increasingly difficult to care about it himself, since she didn't.

"Guess you're kind of amazing in that way as well," He said more so himself than her.

"Huh?"

"You're amazing, Yang Xiao Long," He said loud and clear.

She planted her hands right above the hips, cocking her head to the side.

Grinning as she did so.

"I thought it was Yang Xiao Awesome, no?"

"Please don't remind me." He begged in a tiny, pleading voice.

She laughed yet again. "Why? I think I kinda like it, the _awesome_ me." She teased him, inching her face closer to his while he backed off instead.

"I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote that, okay?" He fended himself, wondering how close she'd move her face to his if he wouldn't move back.

"Relax, lover boy." She stopped and straightened her back. "For real, I had a good laugh about it, no hard feelings at all. Besides, since when did you learn to act so flustered about little things like that? I mean, remember the time you tried to woo Weiss by-"

"I was young and stupid!" He cried out, the aforementioned incident playing out before his eyes, making him shiver. "I've matured since then, I _hope._ "

"Aww, come on now." Her expression soured, and he could swear she genuinely sounded disappointed. "You don't mean that, right? Cause I totally dig that side of yours," She said, and he looked stunned for a moment, his eyes widening.

"…"

He didn't say a thing for a while, his expression lacking any meaningful emotion.

"Did I…say something wrong?" She asked unsure, scratching her head.

"No, not at all." He shook his head, rubbing fingers together absent-mindedly. "I simply remembered: I always got the wrong looks from the girls because of stupid stuff like that, even back in school...There even was this one instance where I tried to impress a girl by randomly starting to breakdance during a middle of class," He barely managed to finish the sentence and buried his reddened face into his hands. "Just remembering it makes me want to crawl inside a cave and die." He brooded, not really noticing her earnest attempt to suppress a good laughter.

 _It is kinda an overkill._ She had to admit, sincerely glad he wasn't aware of her struggle to not burst into a laughter.

It was easy to tell he was genuinely upset about such memories or those times altogether. She could understand, of course, but it also sparked her willingness to share her feelings about the matter all the more.

"Sure, your methods of wooing a girl or the way you act around them as a whole is quite something; something else entirely, but I genuinely find you funny. Right kind of funny."

"And what would this ' _right_ ' be?" He demanded desponded, not even caring enough to life his gaze off the ground.

"Well, to put it simply, it's interesting to be around you. I enjoy your company."

"…"

He thought for a moment, then lifted his gaze to set it into hers.

Those two, honest lilacs she had.

"And if I'd ever breakdance for you during a lecture?"

"I'd laugh my ass off, you bet!" She exclaimed, just a mere thought of it entertaining as hell.

"At least you're honest," He said, his smile miniscule at best.

"And would totally date you." She added with an ear-to-ear grin, yet her eyes were softer than that.

His smile immediately widened, his blue gleaming beautifully.

"I know you're badass and all, but on this one, you're definitely biting off more than you can chew…Yang Xiao _Awesome._ "

"Is that a challenge?" She squinted her eyes at him, yet her tone was anything but intense or threatening.

"You think you wanna find out?" He intoned light-heartedly, almost like a joke, but then stopped and thought for a moment. The look on his face changing as he did.

She, on the other hand, was somehow taken off guard by his last few words, even feeling flustered for a briefest of moment. Short enough for him to miss it, but long enough for her not to.

"…That sort of reminds me."She started uncharacteristically slowly, remembering something she didn't quite get. "What's up between you and Pyrrha, anyways? Shouldn't you guys be, you know, dating by now?" She asked, crossing arms under her chest.

"Dating?...Not you too." His head dropped lower, grin lopsided. "First Nora, then Ren, Estel…Ruby and now you too. Seriously, why do you guys think there's something romantic between us?"

"Because of how damn close you two are?" She intoned as if that was the most obvious thing ever.

"So I am with Ruby too." He countered.

She allowed a brief moment to appreciate the fact.

"Fair point, but you and Pyrrha are…well, more intimate, I guess."

"Not by much, I don't think," He said dismissively, though wondered if perhaps there was a semblance of truth to her words. "Okay, kinda fair point, but here's the thing though, I and Pyr have actually talked about this ourselves, and the conclusion was always the same-we don't feel that way about each other. Sooo yea," He shrugged. "that's that."

"You absolutely sure?"

"Well, unless Pyrrha's the type of person to blatantly _lie_ in someone's face then yea, I'm sure."

When put like that…

 _But still._

"So let me get this straight, Pyrrha's just your friend?"

"A special friend." He felt the need to correct her.

" _A friend._ " She implied.

"…Yea, Pyrrha's my friend."

She paused for a moment, still unsure how much she actually believed him. _Wait, no, that's not it._ She _did_ believe Jaune, rather, it was Pyrrha who she doubted, as unlikely as it was for her to lie about something so persistently.

"Why are you so interested about my relationship with Pyrrha, anyway? What? Scared that she or anyone else might steal me from you?" He half-joked.

"Of course." She answered so straightforwardly, he was momentarily speechless. That flash of a grin she had should have told him otherwise, but her criminally honest lilac was impossible to ignore.

"It's weird, though." She started, her words snapping him back to reality. "All things considered, isn't it odd you'd try to woo Weiss who, well, wasn't the kindest to you, let's just put it that way, but Pyrrha who showed you nothing but care and kindness you wouldn't?"

"To be fair…" He started sheepishly, perhaps embarrassed or even ashamed. "Looking back to it, I only fell for Weiss because of her looks. Once my hormones settled down a bit, and I realized that plenty of you girls were beautiful, my crush for her, it just wasn't there anymore."

"Makes sense." She agreed. "She can fancy herself with expensive dresses as much as she wants, but no amount of money can buy her a pair of tits like mine." She emphasized the point by lifting her bust and giving it a good squeeze. "And don't get me even started on boob jobs. Fake doesn't count, not in my book."

"…"

He stared at her in stunned silence, then realized just where _exactly_ he was staring and looked away, blushing.

 _She does have the best bust of them all, even better than Nora's._ He had to admit, but pushed the thought quickly aside. "Anyways!" He exclaimed, slapping his cheeks, and making a conscious effort to set his blue only into her lilac. "About Pyrrha…about her…aaahhh, yea, I don't think this will work." He suddenly seemed sheepish, unsure.

"Because?"

He gave her an incredulous look, then simply sighed and grinned lopsidedly. "Well, just before you started to praise your own breasts, I wanted to give you this long and heartfelt speech about my feelings towards Pyrrha, but now it just…yea, would feel out of place." He tried to explain the best he could, hoping she'd get the general gist at least.

"It…yea, I guess you're right." She figured eventually, though only because it did make sense. Personally though, she didn't care, really.

"But if you're really that curious, I guess I can summarize it in couple of sentences. Something I should have done right from the get go." He gave her a knowing look. "In short, Pyrrha's my dearest friend, but also a hero. I admire her from the bottom of my heart and honestly, have never seriously considered myself to become her boyfriend. I just don't see her that way," He said, his words ringing sincere.

"A hero." Yang repeated just that one word.

"Yea, she's my hero, and I do _love_ her. Just not in a romantic sense, you know." He voiced his feelings, and even if words used were simple, his blue certainly bolstered the message behind each and every syllable.

"I see," She said only so little at first, her attention drawn to his kind and loving blue. "So that's how it is," She said, and decided she knew enough, even if still having some doubts linger.

"Yep, that's how it is."

"Anyhow, wanna go and have a drink? I'm sure you'll fancy one right now," She said with a smirk he didn't quite like.

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is you've wetted yourself enough after our ride to fancy a glass of water or two." She replied teasingly; rubbing his head like a mother would her sons.

He gave her a half-hearted, mean glance, but shut his eyes closed and sighed afterwards. "Fine, fine, Yang Xiao _Balsy._ "

She cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm just saying the pair hanging between your legs is of abnormal proportions. But hey, you're not complaining since it gives you courage second to none." He snickered, but moments later found himself in a tight headlock.

"Say again, _Vomit_ boy." She dared him with a triumphant smirk, yet soon found herself being picked up bridal style as he ducked his left arm under her knees.

"Say again _what_?"

"Oh dear, youngsters these days sure are expressive." An elderly woman commented not so quietly as she and her husband passed by.

"…"

"…"

Both of them stared at each other for quite some time.

"So…are you going to put me down or what?"

After giving it some thought, he found himself grinning cheekily.

"No," He chirped uncaringly, and to his surprise, instead of trying to resist, she simply relaxed in his arms and pointed her thumb to the closest place where to get their drinks.

"I'm waiting, Blondey." She matched her grin with his.

At first, he found himself taken aback by how carefree she was, but the sight of her grin made him remember the wonderful words that she said. Because of it or maybe there was a reason beside that as well, he burst into a meaningful laughter.

Meanwhile, she simply waited until he would calm himself. Her lilac curious.

"No, it's just…man, why girls couldn't have been this cool back in the combat school?"

She chuckled. "I told you, didn't I? I find you and your antics funny."

"Yea," He said warmly, and started to move.

Earning more than just one curious pair of eyes staring at them.

…

JNPR room.

"Okay, now that the fun is over, let's get down to some serious business." Nora informed everyone in the room with a no-nonsense tone.

In response to that, she got them all looking at her with a curious eye.

Before speaking, she crossed her fingers under the chin. "From the intel I've gathered, Jaune and Yang have been spending awfully lot of time together, lately. Any thoughts about that?" She inquired, making two of her friends sigh.

"Could we please not delve in that?" Pyrrha asked almost apologetically with a raised hand, while Ren gave a voiceless nod in agreement.

"Sorry, but no." Nora declined very respectfully, her eyes set into his.

"Ren? How do you feel about it?"

He gazed back for just a second, and immediately knew better she wouldn't relent with-out an answer given to her.

"I'm okay with it." He said calmly like he always would, and noted her eyes tightening around the corners.

"So you believe that'd do great together-together?"

"I can't tell since I haven't seen them together."

"Ren."

"Yes."

"Even though they're so different?" She inquired, and could swear she saw a ghost of a smile in his lips. Her cheeks tinted red; she was thankful he didn't elaborate and turned to face Estelle.

"And how about you?" She asked softly, her features utterly laid back and painting a welcoming, secure feeling.

"I…I have seen them together." She admitted, then paused and gathered the courage to tell how she really felt. Something, which proved to be not too difficult from how innocent and kind the older girl opposite her looked. "From what I've seen, I'd say they'd do great as a…together-together thing."

"Alright," She said just that, then gazed at the last occupant of the room. "Pyrrha." She started, her demeanor back to dead serious. Something which given the right situation could have been down right hilarious, but in this one, simply wasn't. At the very least for troubled redhead it certainly was not.

"Your thoughts on the matter?"

"If both of them believe they'd do great as a couple, I'm all up for it."

 _Pyrrha!_ Nora with her intense glare alone chastised her friend and showed deep disapproval. She would have raised her voice too, but held back due to Jaune's sister being present here.

"If Jaune's happy with Yang, something which seems to be true from what Estelle said, when I'm happy for Jaune. Simple as that," She replayed utterly calmly, confidently with no hints she was lying.

Nora pouted. "You shouldn't just give him over like that," She said quietly, clearly upset.

"But that's not how I look at Jaune. I've told you before plenty of times."

"And I still don't believe you."

She sighed, many corners of her face changing in a troubled, tired manner. "Jaune is my friend. A close, precious friend. I love him…but not in a way you think I do. That's the truth, please, believe me. I'm certainly not a perfect person, but I'm also not the type to lie to my dearest friends," Pyrrha assured with a wishful look, reaching forward and giving her friends hand a gentle squeeze.

"Fine." Nora relented, but grumpily. She still believed otherwise, but realized there was no pressuring her into admitting the truth. Not with any conventional means at least, so she simply would let it be for now.

Coming over to her, Ren squeezed her shoulder. "I'll make some pancakes for your second stomach," He said as a way to cheer her up.

Her eyes lit up a bit, her lips a minuscule smile.

"Thanks."

He simply smiled back and exited the room.

 _I'll make them the best I can, you'll see._

His heart soured with determination, he'd bring an honest grin back to her face.

 _I promise._


	9. Chapter 9

" _Flying back home, right?" He asked his sister, his hand rubbing her head._

" _Yea…" Even if her voice was notably saddened, the smile across her lips showed opposite. "I really enjoyed my time here, though. I was having lots of fun spending time with you and your friends."_

" _It was awesome to have you around, precious one." His words ringed sincere and he wrapped her in a tight, loving embrace._

 _For a moment, she simply closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeats, quickly realizing they calmed her the same as when she was younger._

" _We'll see each other soon, I promise," She whispered under his gentle breaths._

" _Absolutely." He'd think so too, a moment later his hug loosening and she took a step back._

" _Before we part, I want to give you a present so close your eyes for me."_

" _Really?" She inquired with childlike excitement._

" _Yep."_

" _Okay, then," She said as her eyes closed._

"…"

 _A brief moment of silence passed by, she heard him giggle, but her suspicions came a moment too late as he simultaneously slapped both of her cheeks and quickly placed a kiss on her forehead._

" _I love you!" He exclaimed while laughing, dodging a hook to his body._

 _She glared at him for a moment, pouting, though quickly relented and exhaled._

" _I love you too!"_

" _Send everyone my warmest wishes, okay?"_

" _Kay." She reassured while waving her hand._

 _He waved back for a moment, then turned around and was on his way back to Beacon._

 _She stared at his retreating back for a moment, whispered something under the breath and turned around too._

 _She was mere moments away from entering the aircraft._

…

3 July, Monday

The big three.

The days leading up to third of July were quite peaceful, he'd say. The last bits of work Beacon required them to do-surprisingly enough-was not too difficult, and first years completion ceremony was rather standard, even bland, perhaps.

"This party's just begun! Ren, I demand at once you come back to the dance floor."

The party thereafter, not so much.

"But I just danced with you…ten times in a row."

"And you'll dance with me again!"

She at least was kind enough to let him know before dragging him back, her grin about as colorful as a disco ball while he…well, followed her whims and wishes without much resistance at all.

"You have my prayers, Ren." Jaune wished his friend to stay strong and vigilant, even while facing her atomic energy. This day especially so.

"She's even livelier than usual, isn't she?" Estelle asked incredulously, finding it incredible she'd even suggest something like that.

"Yes. Yes, she is." He affirmed of her notion, their eyes met and they both giggled.

"I think he's secretly enjoying it, though," Yang said as she walked over to them.

"Maybe so." He shrugged, and felt her fingers slip into his.

"Say, Estelle, would you mind if I stole your brother for a dance or two?"

"No, not at all." She shook her head dismissively, slowly inching away from the pair. "You can…y-you can dance with him for the rest of the night if you want. I have to go!" She barely finished a sentence before doing a crazy quick one eighty, and scurried away from the two.

"…"

After a brief pause, their gazes met and the duo burst into a laughter.

"She's as awkward as ever."

"I'd say even more so," He said, knowingly.

"Maybe she thinks we're a couple or something."

"We're not?" He inquired. His questioning tone so criminally perfect, she couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or not.

"Depends." She curved her lips in a sly smirk. "I'll give it a thought if you've saved for me your best dance, tonight."

When he smiled in response, she got hold of his other hand too, pulling him closer.

"Forget about it, Blondey. You'll dance with me for the rest of the night…Your sister's orders, after all."

"I don't remember her giving out _orders,_ though."

"Then you remember it wrong, of course," She said, making them both chuckle.

"And if I refuse?"

"You will?"

When he smiled in response, she pulled him even closer…And they danced for the rest of the night.

The two days following after were far more ordinary than that.

"Again?"

Mostly. Nora was a bit too persistent at times to challenge him at certain fighting game. Something about honing her skill in order to face her ultimate rival, which he later found out, was Estelle herself. A fact he found quite amusing.

"Name's Taiyang Xiao Long, though I'd prefer if you just call me Tai."

The arrival of third of July however, beginning of their long awaited summer break would vivify his life quite a bit. At the very least, Yang promised him so, and he didn't take her for a liar. Whenever he looked forward to it or not was yet to be seen, but for now at least, he wanted to be open-minded about it.

"Jaune Arc." He introduced himself and gladly accepted the offered handshake, realizing right away-the man's grip was no joke. He barely stifled a surfacing wince, his fingers squeezed unbearably and he was certain blood no longer circulated there.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Jaune barely managed a sentence, though immediately after wished he'd have stayed quiet. He wasn't certain about his face, but the way he squeezed out that sentence most definitely betrayed him.

"Likewise-oof!" His smirk was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Give him a break, dad." She chastised and ordered at the same time, prying their linked hands open. Once she did, Jaune couldn't help a relieved exhale, giving her a thankful look.

"Sorry Blondey, but forgive the old bastard." She pretty much apologized in his stead, carefully taking blondes fingers in hers, and blowing some air on them to help pain away.

"Hey now, that's certainly no way to call your own father," Tai said as he massaged one side of his ribs.

She gave him a dismissive, scolding look and then continued to soothe Jaune's pain away.

"I think I'm okay." He let her know after a brief moment, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Okay," She acknowledged and let his hand go.

"Sorry about that." Tai apologized. "I have this old habit to test a man's spirit right from the get-go. Just don't take it personally, okay?"

"Yea, right." She interrupted, rolling her eyes. "More like you challenged him to see how'd he fare against you or something."

"That's pretty much the same thing."

"Not really because the way you said it, made it sound noble and having some bigger purpose, while in actuality it's just about your own ego." She rebuked him, though did so with a smirk.

"Isn't that right…dad?"

"Hehe." He chuckled guiltily. "You got me there, lil'dragon." He admitted, though guilt in his face faded quickly. "Let me apologize again-sorry about that. I can be bit of a nutcase when it comes down to seeking new ways to challenge and test myself. Didn't mean anything personal though, I didn't lie about that," He said, offering a handshake again.

Jaune, reasonably so, hesitated, but briefly inspecting the man's face decided to think better of him.

"Sure, no hard feelings at all," He said as their hands parted.

"But I have to say, you should have seriously fought back with more spirit than that, otherwise made it too easy for me to overwhelm you."

"Ahahaha…" Jaune wasn't sure what to say back so he simply settled to laugh it off sheepishly.

"No worries about that though," Tai reassured as he slapped the blonde across the shoulder. "I'm more than sure you'll have your chances to shine so keep that chin up, Jaune." He smiled at him, and Jaune realized that oddly enough, his words inspired him.

Looking to his right, he gave Yang a knowing look, his smile meaningful. She noticed it, smiled back though her brows were curved puzzlingly.

"Nothing." He shook his head, and then winced when she pinched his arm.

' _Nothing' my ass._ She knew better there was something behind his look, though decided not to question him about it.

"Anyhow, I suppose you'll be the new member starting from today," Tai said as he placed his hand atop of Jaune's shoulder, then moved aside a bit and gestured at anyone and everything what made 'Dragon slayer' gym.

 _Actually, I only promised to try this out so…_ Jaune thought to himself, but decided to go with the flow for now.

"Suppose so, yea," He said convincingly enough, took a step forward and stopped.

He noted right away how different the gym looked, _felt,_ compared to the previous times he'd been here.

Brimming with life and energy, everyone was absorbed into doing their thing, be it hitting the mitts, heavy bag or testing their might and skill during a heated sparring. A few of them were simply testing their physical prowess by doing some grueling form of exercise. Whatever they did however, all of them sweated it out, frowned and occasionally cursed in frustration, painting a picture of struggle itself. Why for these people struggled so brilliantly? He had no idea, but even without knowing as little as their names, let alone anything more than that, he was certain they had their goals to accomplish. There was something, _anything,_ which pushed them up and beyond past the limitations they thought they had in their minds.

Simply put, he was impressed by the display of determination and grit, even if atmosphere like this wasn't completely alien to him.

"Welcome aboard, kid. If nothing else, I can assure you your time spent here won't be boring," He said, his dubious smirk giving Jaune a bad feeling about those words.

"Yea, I'm sure it won't be!" He chirped with forced optimism, his grin twitching in all kinds of wrong ways.

"Hahaha!" Tai suddenly laughed, and Jaune hoped it wasn't because he noticed his nervousness.

"Anyways, since you two arrived when the practice is pretty much over, just sit back and relax for couple of minutes. You'll introduce yourself to everyone once the practice is over."

"Okay." Jaune nodded and followed Yang to a bench.

Tai observed him for a moment longer, turned one eighty and returned to his duties.

"So, what do you say, Blondey? Are you excited to be a new member here?" She inquired as they seated themselves, though already had a good guess.

"Maybe even nervous." He admitted, cocking his head to a side.

"Don't shake in them panties just yet." She chastised with harsh tone, yet the way she squeezed his hand into hers was gentle, kind. "You'll do far better than fine, I promise." She pressed her fist to his chin, her smile resembling her dad's.

He paused for a moment, then smiled back and his blue displayed a tiny glint in the corners.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you now, would I?" He arched his arm above hers and pressed his fist to her cheek.

"Damn right you won't." Her smile turned into a grin, and he grinned back.

 _Otherwise, I wouldn't hear the end of it, right?_ He snickered to himself, and decided to observe the practice for whatever little time there was left.

15 minutes later.

Once the practice was over, Jaune briefly introduced himself to other gym members. From what little interaction they shared, he took them to be decent people, even if some did look too stern to his liking. When again, boxing was serious sport so he reasoned it required of you appropriate attitude.

 _Still…_

Giving some members a second glance, it really seemed like concept of smiling was alien to them or it only occurred in rarest of occasions at least.

After pretty much anyone had left, Jaune counted six people were still present here; him, Yang, her dad and three other members of the gym he hadn't introduced himself to yet. The said trio diligently indulged in their exercises, making him hesitant to come over and interrupt.

"Hey, you three! Come over here and introduce yourselves to the new guy!"

Tai however, showed very little concern about stopping their doings and demanded them to come over at once.

"Okay!" One of them was quick to oblige, his short frame either just walking or at times jogging towards them; it seemed he had difficult time to choose between the two.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, I'm Makunouchi Ippo." His baby face lit up as he spoke, he offered a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Jaune Arc." He gladly took his hand, rather appreciative how genuinely nice he seemed.

 _I'll probably get along fine with him._ He was sure of that, their hands parting. As they did, someone else sauntered towards them. His appearance more striking than Ippo's or at the very least, his afro and scarred face stood out.

"Name's Joe."

His tone a fine contrast as well, calm yet determined opposed to ippo's almost child-like cheerfulness.

"I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

"Yea, I heard." He said, and didn't seem terribly interested in exchanging handshakes, making Jaune hesitant to even offer one to begin with.

"Forgive the guy, he's a bit of a hard-ass at times," Someone beside them suddenly said, his hand wrapping around Joe's neck. A gesture which afro guy didn't seem to appreciate, while the other one didn't seem to care that he didn't.

"But he's a decent person through and through. And by the way, I'm Apollo Creed, the future 'greatest boxer of all times', so feel free to ask me an autograph right now," He boasted and offered a handshake.

"Yea…sure." Jaune took it, a clumsy smile across his lips.

"At least enter the pro scene before you spout bullshit like that," Joe snickered, getting himself free from the involuntary hug.

"Give me a few more months and I'll clear out the amateurs nice and easy you cheeky pup."

"You wouldn't be able to clear out a clogged toilet you ass-cream."

"Hey, at least I didn't use to eat from them-"

"Ladies please, leave your bickering behind for now, I don't need that right now." Tai interrupted in no nonsense tone, successfully shutting them up. "Thanks. Anyhow, Ippo, you'll be the one work with Jaune today. As for you two," He turned to Joe and Creed. "Go back to do your own thing, got it? And if you have any differences left to settle, you know the right place, but after you've done your duty as athletes." Tai ordered, the duo paused for a moment but then nodded approvingly. Something, which Jaune found to be impressive as those two didn't seem the type to follow orders willingly. Then again, he barely knew them so maybe he was too quick to judge.

"Hey, daydreamer, get in a ring," Tai said as he snapped his fingers in front of blonde's face. "I want to see what you've got right now."

"See what I've got?"

"Yea, a few rounds of sparring between you and Ippo. I want to see where your boxing's at right now." Tai explained, the minuscule smirk in his lips unsettling for blonde.

"Dad." She intoned pointedly, giving her father a scolding look.

"Relax," He chuckled, unfazed. "it's not like I'm throwing the boy against a pack of beowolves or something."

"Sure," She remarked dismissively and placed a hand on blonde's shoulder, leaning in to his ear.

"Be on your guard, Blondey. The guy maybe looks soft, but he's actually quite capable." She whispered, wondering if maybe it'd be better to go into greater detail.

He gave her a worried glance.

"Just do your best and you should be fine," She reassured, squeezing and then tapping his shoulder.

 _If I'd tell him the truth, he'd be too worried right from the get go._

Of course, she knew the risks of _not_ telling the whole truth, but decided she'd take that gamble and have faith in him.

"We'll see," He said, following Ippo into the ring.

Tai briefly disappeared into a separate room, then came back and entered the ring himself.

"Do a brief stretch and then put these on," He said, handing him a pair of hand wraps and boxing gloves.

Jaune did, moments later him and Ippo squaring off at the center of the ring.

"Let's do our best." His opponent smiled cheerfully, and Jaune felt how some of the tension faded. Ippo, he truly seemed like a kind, good-natured person, even while wearing a pair of gloves and about to fight.

"Sure." Jaune replied as they touched the gloves.

"I'll have you spar three minute rounds three times. I want to see clean, professional boxing _only_ so don't even think of doing something funny, got it?" He inquired, his features soon softening as he saw them nod in approval.

"Excellent. If so, are both of you ready?"

"Yes!" Ippo chirped, a determined glint in his eyes, and only now did Jaune notice something; while lacking in height, his frame showed hints of carrying an impressive amount of muscle, even while covered in loose shirt and pants.

"I am."

"If so…" Tai started, and took a solid step back. "Box!" He exclaimed, distancing himself from the combatants even more. His daughter just outside the ring, her lilac primarily focused on Jaune.

 _That old bastard, to think he would…hang in there, Blondey._

She pursed her lips tight, her eyes worrisome.

 _Okay…it's just a spar, nothing too bad, right?_

Jaune wanted to believe, inching closer to his opponent while he did the same.

 _A slow start, eh?_

Tai noted, though wasn't really surprised by it.

 _Let's see how they'll test the waters…rather, how Arc will._

His eyes, much like his daughters, were too primarily focused on Jaune.

 _Okay, he should be within my range now._

Jaune was certain, his foe waving his head from left to right, gloves firmly pressed to his chin.

 _A peak-a-boo, huh?_

Jaune figured, though couldn't really remember if he'd ever seen one this up close.

 _Well, I didn't really want to be the first one to attack, but I guess I'll-_

Before he could finish the thought, Ippo ducked closer to mat and dashed forward.

Uppercut.

Instinctively, Jaune used one and managed to not only surprise him, but cut his dash short. It did land on a solid guard despite being quick, but it gave Jaune some space to breath and prepare something else.

Ippo's head snapped sideways, the left hook catching him flush. The following right straight forcing him to retreat, simultaneously earning some snippets of confidence for Jaune.

"Hey, you alright?" Still, he showed compassion and care for his opponent, concerned if he was all right.

"Y-yea. That was a good hook." Ippo admitted and started to wave his body again.

"That was a good one, Jaune! Keep it up!" She exclaimed, her expression more hopeful.

He gave her a brief look, his minuscule grin convincing.

"Yea, well, I did promise to try and not disappoint you, right?"

"Exactly." She clenched her fists. "Eyes up front! Fights only began!"

"I know, I know." He mumbled to himself, drew a good breath and instead of covering inches, took a solid step.

 _Well…here goes nothing!_

He closed in the distance willingly, bravely, his eyes squinted and blue different unlike before.

For her-

Like a hail of bullets, his jab was fast and powerful.

He wanted to show his best.

Every punch he made thudded distinctly against his opponents guard, and the ones he missed clearly slashed air apart.

 _His left is quite something._

Tai was rather impressed, observing the spar with utmost interest.

 _And it isn't his jab alone. His left in and on itself is an impressive tool._

He noted as Jaune threw hooks and uppercuts like a seasoned pro. Even combining them all together at times to create a sight similar to that of a bird soaring through sky. Mesmerizing to observe from a distance, but difficult to handle to whomever was up close as Ippo seemed rather helpless in face of Jaune's offense.

'Ting!'

A bell rang, signaling the first round was over.

"Good job, you two. Now go back to your corners and take a minute of rest before the second round begins."

"Okay." They both nodded and retreated for now.

"Solid round, Blondey. You looked awesome in there." She wasn't shy to praise him as she entered the ring.

"Heh, sounds like someone's impressed," He said half-jokingly, though knew deeper within he enjoyed it so much.

"Of course I am." She wiped clean some of the sweat from his face. "Be careful not to tire yourself out though. And don't rely so much on your left. I can see it's crazy good and all, but switch up with some right hooks and uppercuts." She advised him, her hand resting against his face.

"No worries at all. It's just two more rounds, right? I can take them, for sure." He smirked at her, a glint in his blue genuine and not some fake bravado.

"Jaune…" She uttered his name, worry fading and being replaced with a proud grin. "I don't know where exactly you're drawing your confidence from, but I like it."

'Ting!'

"There's the bell," Jaune said as he rose to his feet.

She slapped him across the back.

"Don't settle just yet, you hear me? I know you can do even better than that."

He gave her a trusting look, his blue speaking of more than she knew.

"Keep those eyes open, Yang, I'll show you some really cool stuff." His voice clear and determined, he felt absolutely pumped and jabbed at her chest.

"…"

"A-anyways, I'm going now-ow!" He gasped as she spanked him across the butt.

"I'm watching, alright." She giggled as she slipped through the ropes, completely unfazed by his clumsiness.

 _So show me some really cool stuff you're capable of._

She believed with her heart, watching attentively how the spar would go on.

"…"

The second round was going smoothly as well for the blonde. He kept assaulting his opponent with his left hand, not giving him any room to breathe. Ippo continued to duck and slip or take punches right on the guard. He attacked little, and even when did, his gloves landed on nothing but air as Jaune gracefully moved away. His footwork quite literally beautiful, resembling an aggressive dance.

"Ten seconds left!" Tai announced loudly.

As he did, Jaune stepped on his gas even more and attacked with relentlessness of a hasty predator.

8…

7…

His left hook was dodged swiftly, but he moved away from the uppercut just as well.

6…

5…

He felt his left shoulder scream in pain and exhaustion, but clenching his jaw shut, he pushed through it.

4…

He fired two solid jabs in succession, paused, winced from the pain but thought of her and fired another one, slightly slower.

…3.

His opponent disappeared from the sight, as if his existence itself was erased completely.

 _Inside!_

Jaune finally caught a glimpse of him, but a moment too late to guard or evade. Therefore, he clenched his jaw shut and steeled for the impact.

2

His body folded in two. The impact was so powerful his feet lost touch with the mat, and he quite _literally_ was hurled into a corner.

1

The next attack came immediately thereafter, he didn't even get a chance to think and regroup.

'Ting!'

The bell rang at the same time as the canvas were painted with blood.

"He…he managed a counter?" Tai couldn't believe it, though knew his eyes did not betray him, as much as he thought otherwise. As much as it _should_ have been otherwise.

Instead, not only he managed a counter resulting in dual exchange. Not only he managed a living punch- _no-_ a living punch _strong_ enough to make Ippo's legs buckle- _no-_ buckle _and_ force him to stumble backwards, he also managed to stay upright after taking a full swing to his face.

"I-I told you, right?" He tried a sentence, his words muffled by a stream of blood from his broken nose.

"K-keep those eyes open…" His blue found her stunned lilac. He smiled a bloody smile. "Cause I'll s-show you some r-really cool stuff." He finished, succumbing down to the mat.

She ran in the ring and embraced him. As gently and lovingly as she possibly could.


	10. Chapter 10

Same night.

City of Vale, central park.

My belief in you.

"Man, I knew boxing was brutal and all, but that's still pretty hard-core I had to visit the hospital after my first practice," He remarked, carefully pinching his patched up nose.

She offered him a compassionate look. "Actually…well, I mean boxing _is_ brutal and stuff, but trust me, todays case was a shitty luck on your part more than anything. Baby face Ippo' punching power is simply over the roof. It's _crazy_ , I tell you," She emphasized, paused for a moment and sighed, scratching her head. "But really, the one who's at fault is actually my dad. I mean, I know better than anyone he can be crazy and brutal with his demands from a fighter-he taught me how to fight, after all-but even I think he really went over the top with putting you up against someone like Ippo right from the get go," She said, gently allowing her fingertips slide across the length of his nose.

He smiled cheekily. "Would you look at that? Is it actually sympathy I'm hearing?"

She grabbed him by the nose.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch-I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!"

She giggled for a moment or two, and then obliged to his pleads.

"I've actually sparred the guy a couple of times myself, so I definitely know the kind of monster he is."

He continued to soothe the newly inflicted pain away, then felt his hand being brushed aside as she took on that duty herself.

"How was it?"

She let out a humorless snicker. "I was pissing blood for a day or two."

He cringed.

"Ew, that just sounds nasty. And painful. Disgusting as well. Scary too, now that I think about it."

She chuckled, making him ponder; perhaps, worrying over a broken nose was actually trivial in comparison.

"You really had it harsh as well, though."

"Eh," He shrugged. "Now that my nose's patched up, I think I'm okay," He said, his tone true to his words.

She inspected his face for a moment longer, then smiled and parted her hand from his face.

"I hope so."

"I am!" He chirped, making a comically serious salute, earning a giggle from her.

"Okay, okay. I trust you," She said, and he relented his silly act. Most of it, anyways, since a glimmer in his eyes remained. Then again, it could have been something else entirely, she wasn't hundred percent sure.

"…"

A brief pause between them, he laid back a little and closed his eyes, enjoying the chilly summer night's breeze.

She did the same, extending the moment for a tad bit longer.

"…"

"Jaune?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not already regretting it, right?"

He opened his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

He looked to his right, to her gorgeous figure and moved his palm just a bit closer to hers.

His blue hopeful.

"In the ring, did I…well, did I look at least a tiny bit cool?"

She opened her eyes.

"No."

He looked away.

She tucked her hand under his chin and forced him to look back.

"You looked awesome in there, so get that right, Blondey." She smiled, he smiled back, her smile turned into a grin and so did his.

"I did?"

"For sure."

He thought for a moment, leaned back even further, but instead of closing his eyes, looked up the night sky.

"I guess I did good then," He reflected calmly, his blue distant.

When she rested herself against his side, however, the focus quickly returned.

"I just really, _really_ didn't want to disappoint you." He admitted, earning a curious look from her.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I…I guess I just really wanted you to see my better side or something."

She thought for a moment, then pointed her finger up to the night sky.

"See those stars up there? Which one do you think you are?"

"The smallest one." He answered as if to himself, only then his blue meeting the one above.

"No. You're the one which isn't visible at all, meaning you've barely tapped and uncovered the potential you have," She said, their looks coming together.

"And how can you be so sure? Or no, why am _I_ so sure you're sure?" He asked in full seriousness, bending forward to rest his elbows on knees.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Well, it could be because I'm blunt with people. If I think they suck at something, I have no problem to tell them so, if I believe they're good, okay, I'll be the first one to praise them. Something like that," She explained, making him ponder just briefly.

"That sounds about right," He said with a knowing smile.

She stared at him voicelessly for a moment, then adjusted her position to rest against him again.

Plenty of words lingered behind closed lips, but instead of voicing them, he carefully got hold of her hand and waited.

"…"

The faintest of blush disappeared, he softly smiled and rested his head atop of hers.

"I just remembered; I forgot to properly answer your question."

"About you having regrets already?"

"Yea."

"And?"

"I don't. It's way too early for that. At least allow me to fail miserably a couple of times before I start to regret something," He said half-jokingly, making them both chuckle just briefly.

"No worries. I'll be there to pick up and slap you when you do."

"Ouch. Will I really deserve a slap at the times like that?"

"And also being reprimanded."

"…You're evil."

She laughed so heartily, he couldn't resist not joining in himself, even if her presented notions most certainly worried him.

"Okay, okay. If I'll feel like it, I'll give you a hug or something as well," She added, and he figured that sounded a bit more fair.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are both of you ready?" Referee inquired after he explained the rules to them.

"Yes." Jaune and his opponent nodded.

"Then touch them up and good luck to both of you," He said, and they did as were told. Thereafter, both of them retreating to their respective corners.

Tai welcomed his athlete with a smirk. "I'll tell you this just one more time; stick to your own boxing and rest is just smoke and mirrors. Simple as that.''

Jaune waited a quiet, calming moment and then closed his eyes and nodded.

"Right."

He replayed simply as that, and then felt how she grabbed his arm. Turning his blue to her, he was expecting some words from her, perhaps a silly or even a stupid joke, yet she said nothing. Just offered him a trusting smile he came to know better day by day.

As well as appreciate it more and more. _And…_

He smiled back, and did so with trust, which certainly matched hers.

'Ting!'

"And there's the bell," Tai said, Jaune ever so slightly nodded, and she let go of his arm.

"Off I go." He quietly uttered, and stepped forward with something resembling a confidence.

A step forward into the unknown, uncharted and new, a situation which to him still felt a tad bit surreal, if perfectly honest.

 _I guess it just can't be helped._

He figured, and noted his opponent looked awfully eager to stir things up already.

 _This can't be helped either, I guess._

He was quick to realize, though dodged incoming punches even quicker. Be it hooks or uppercuts. His opponent rained them upon him from all angles and then some, but he dodged nimbly, and with machine like precision.

 _Crap!_

Unfortunately, he was so focused on dodging and evading attacks, he didn't even realize he backed himself into a corner. Not until he felt a corner post behind him.

"Jaune!"

He managed to hear her voice. An incoming hook a mere inch away from his face.

Maybe, maybe this whole thing was too sudden, after all.

…

4 July, Tuesday

A step forward.

…

"Umm…what?" Jaune wasn't sure he heard Tai right, very much like her.

"You're free of practice today," He said so again, tad bit amused by their reaction.

"Why, exactly?" She was first one to ask. A sinking feeling she wouldn't like his answer creeping inside her.

"Because I've scheduled his first amateur fight, and it's tomorrow 05:00 pm." He explained to the pair ever so idly, yet their faces changed to be a fine contrast to his. Jaune was utterly stunned from the looks of it, while Yang face palmed and pointed a scolding glare to her dad.

"What?"

" _What,_ what? Maybe you should have informed him about this sooner?" She started, though realized such complain was rather stupid and pointless in and on itself. How could he have informed Jaune about this much sooner, when blonde started boxing just _yesterday?_ "Or hell, much more important, make sure he even _wanted_ a fight this soon?" She intoned with clear, unmistakable intent and firmly set her hands above her hips.

"He doesn't?" He inquired so innocently, it was almost funny. Almost.

She breathed out in disbelief. "And now you're asking…" She wanted to punch him, but simply turned to her friend.

"I…I don't know," He said unsurely, rubbing his hand against the backside of his neck. "Am I even ready, yet?" He asked what he most wondered about.

"Of course you are. Look, I'm not throwing you into a championship fight or anything even remotely close to that. Your opponent's an amateur himself, he's nothing to shake them panties about."

"But I just started boxing…" He reasoned.

"Not exactly, kid. You did it in combat school as well, right?"

"I mean, sure, but it was quite some time ago."

"Yet your body still remembers," Tai said as he pressed his fist to Jaune's chest. "Everything you've learned is still in there, within you. And it's good. Besides, I firmly believe an amateur fight would be a great experience for you, maybe even serve as an eye opener. See, it's fastest and best way to find out; just how _much_ you want to be involved with sports like boxing." Tai explained, retreating his hand back. "Wouldn't you agree?" He asked, yet it almost seemed like he did to her as that's where his gaze pointed to.

She averted her eyes from him, took a deep breath and sighed, scratching her head.

"What do you say, Blondey? You think you're up for it, after all?"

He shrugged, helplessly. "The fight's already scheduled anyways, right?"

She took his hand into hers and squeezed it.

He of course, knew what she meant.

"I guess I'm alright with it. Like Tai said, my opponents an amateur too, right?"

"Precisely so."

"I wanna know his record then," She said or perhaps insisted.

"It's decent." He answered with criminally perfect demeanor, but the vagueness of his answer certainly made her suspicious.

"Dad. The record. What is it?"

"36 fights, 33 wins with 28 of them being early stoppages."

…She wanted to punch him again.

"That's…pretty good, right?" He turned to her, snippets of worry clearly audible in his voice.

"Sure it is," She said slowly, a fine fire ablaze in her squinted eyes. "Right?... _Dad?_ "

He looked away. "Come on, lil'dragon. There's no need to glare at me like that," He said half-jokingly, but giving her a glance, he quickly realized he only added more fuel to her ire.

"Oh, I'm perfectly calm, alright-" She stopped, and looked to her left. To his hand resting atop of her shoulder.

"It's alright, Yang. I'm okay with this," He said, but she wasn't sure who he tried to convince more, himself or her.

"I mean…" He started, and turned to her dad. "You chose this opponent because you believed I could compete with him evenly, right?"

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly me who chose your opponent. His name's Gisei, by the way. You see, he's actually preparing for 'Vale rookie king tournament' and wants to rack up some fights before it. He's part of a fellow gym, and they were looking for any worthy opponents. Long story short; I convinced them that you're one such worthy opponent." Tai explained. "But otherwise-yes-I really do believe you can fight with him evenly, or rather, _win,_ Jaune." His words ringed sincere, his honest look bolstering truthfulness evident in tone.

"Well…" Jaune started slowly, and then inhaled a steady, braver breath. "I'm in." He turned to her, and she couldn't resist a helpless smile.

"Oh, what the hell, let's roll with it," She said and they turned to her dad.

"Awesome. Then this would be it for today. Go home, rest and relax or just have some fun. No drinking however. Or smoking," Tai ordered, though did so lightheartedly.

Jaune simply nodded.

Tai set his jaw firmly and gave a stern look. "No, seriously. No drinking or smoking."

"I don't do either."

His grimace relaxed. "Then Yang could learn a thing or two from you."

She rolled her eyes dismissively. "I've tried a cigarette once in my life. And don't mix me up with the likes of uncle Crow. I only take a sip every now and then."

"A sip too much still."

She didn't say anything and pulled on Jaune's arm. "Come on, Blondey, let's go before he starts to berate us for not drinking our own piss," She said, but he refused to budge for now.

"Wait a sec," He said, making her stop.

"Before we go, I'd like to ask something," He said, and Tai simply gestured him to go ahead.

"I know that fighters who don't have their aura unlocked are divided in weight classes. What about those who have? Like me?"

"Fighters like you are divided by how large your pool of aura is. They are still called weight classes-a form of respect to the origins of boxing-but they don't represent your approximate weight. Rather, how much aura you have."

Blonde pondered just briefly. "Then, well, I probably am in heavier weight class."

"You're a heavy-weight, Jaune," Tai said simply.

He gave him a dubious look.

"I'm quite familiar with Ozpin. The rest was just a matter of asking about your aura. Besides, you think I'd arrange a fight for you without even knowing your weight class?"

 _Well, can't argue with that, can I?_ Jaune figured, and came to know it made sense. One other thing didn't, however. No matter how he looked at it.

"You said I should rest for today and try and relax, right?"

Tai simply nodded.

His body visibly tensed. "But should I, really? I mean, the fight's tomorrow, I have so little time before it. Shouldn't I try my damnest to prepare for it? At least watch a few clips of…"

"Gisei"

"Yea."

Tai shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's _because_ you have so little of time you shouldn't try and make any rushed adjustments. Instead, you'll simply use the boxing you have right now, and go from there."

Jaune pondered about it, but still wasn't convinced. Hence, he turned to her.

"On that, I actually agree," She said, and again, he contemplated.

"…I…Okay. Since both of you say so, I guess you're right," He said, yet his body still showed otherwise.

Tai got hold of his shoulder and squeezed it. "Trust me, kid, we are. It may seem weird or even wrong, but rushed adjustments would only worsen your game, not improve it. A fact," He said, and gave Jaune a push. A seemingly empty, pointless gesture, yet blonde felt a whole lot of weight behind it. Not in the push itself, but rather, that powerful glint in Tai's eyes. The way he _refused_ to look anywhere else but the dead center of his blue, or just how he pursed his lips for a shortest of second.

What sort of meaning there was behind this all, he didn't know, but sure as hell knew it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Have trust in yourself and your abilities, Jaune. You do that, and you'll discover something you've never had before. I give you my word on that. " He said, his lips curved into a smirk, and Jaune didn't feel so unsure anymore. If at least for this one, exact moment.

"Right." He nodded, and exchanged a firm handshake with him. A moment later, he and Yang being on their way to exit the gym.

"You are his great nephew, after all," Tai quietly said, and turned back to his duties.

…

"Soooo, what now?" She inquired, stretching her arms up and over her head.

He pondered just briefly and then wanted to say something, but suddenly felt how something incredibly light and wet hit his temple. Looking up, he immediately noted; the sky looked depressingly gray, massive, heavy looking clouds looming just about everywhere.

"It's even worse than it was before we entered the gym."

She looked up as well.

"You're right, yea."

"I say; we head back to the dorm before it's too late. Then we can think of something while lazing about."

She observed the cloudy sky for a moment longer, then simply nodded.

"Then hop on the bike," She said, he gave her a knowing look and she turned away while whistling innocently.

He didn't say anything, but helplessly sighed.

Fine, at least this one time, she'd have a good reason to hurry.

…

Few minutes later. JNPR room.

Unfortunately, they reached the dorm a few moments too late.

"I want a hot shower," She said, ever so slightly shivering as both of them were in his room, soaking wet.

"Me too." He agreed wholeheartedly.

She looked to her right, he to his left and they both nodded.

15 or so minutes later.

They were in his room again, but dry, warm and refreshed and each wearing a new set of clothes.

"With sugar?" He asked childlike, taking the hot, much appreciated mug of coffee she handed to him.

"Of course, you sugar cube," She said with a grin.

He didn't say anything back, instead, took a careful, first sip of his drink. The hot, sugary liquid traveled down his system and he let out a satisfied exhale.

She did the same; they both smiled to each other and turned their looks to the window beside them.

"It really is coming down hard," She said.

"Yea," He replied so simply, turning his mug this way and that, and then chuckled humorlessly. "I hope this isn't a bad sign."

She gave him a curious look.

"A rain this terrible just day before my first match. I don't like that."

She heard him say, and inched herself just a bit closer to him. Not saying a word for a moment or two, her lilac observing the terrible weather outside.

"Rain, do you dislike it?" She asked, taking a sip.

"Well, I can say for sure I'm not fond of it." He answered. "And you?"

"I think I kinda like it, the rain," She said, their eyes coming together. "It's calming."

He snickered. "Then I guess; even you can't be about fun, adventures and thrill all the time."

"Yea," She said, her smile empty.

"Would you want to, though? If you could, that is?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "I don't dislike those quiet moments. You know, when you're outside the heat of a battle or training, but simply enjoying some peace and quiet. Or maybe just peace if it rains outside as noisily as it does right now," She explained, pressing her head to the rattling glass.

"…"

There was a moment of silence between them, quiet breathing just barely audible over the heavy pouring outside. He quickly realized he'd never seen her this calm and relaxed. _Or more like…_ To him, she even looked distant, perhaps even lonely.

"Everything's okay?"

"Hmm? Me? Yea, of course. Why?"

"It's just you looked…I dunno, too quiet?" He said, and just briefly, she looked down to the distorted, feeble reflection visible in the surface of her coffee.

A moment later, she got hold of his hand holding the mug and stole a sip.

He didn't mind much, but did make a pout for some lousy comedic affect.

"You can try mine if you want." She offered, and he decided to play along for now.

His face soured quickly thereafter, drinking his own coffee to wash away the utterly bitter taste.

She chuckled. "I don't add any sugar to mine, Blondey."

"I could tell, yea," He said, taking another mouthful of his own drink.

She managed to steal another sip when he lowered his mug.

He gave her a half-hearted glare, and most certainly refused when she offered her coffee again.

"I wasn't too quiet, just calm and relaxed," She said, and it took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. When he did though, he looked at his own reflection. Only the one visible in rattling glass window.

"I told you, remember? I find rain calm and relaxing."

"Yea, you did," He said, his tone a note lower than it should be.

She figured, he didn't completely buy into that, though also, thankfully, didn't want to admit he didn't. Instead, he weakly smiled, his blue back to her lilac, and he wasn't aware of the guilt in her eyes.

"…"

A somewhat awkward pause between them, he quietly exhaled through nostrils. Then took a fine sip, and just briefly listened to the relentless pouring outside. Contemplating, remembering someone who most certainly didn't enjoy such weather.

"My mom doesn't like rain at all," He said.

She blinked, and chugged down a mouthful and then some.

"Your mom. What she's like?"

"She's…" He started, paused for a moment and suddenly remembered something.

She heard him chuckle, and wholly appreciated the previous topic was brushed aside. That, and just sight of him happy was so pleasant to her.

"'She's an endless summer brimming with life and energy. Her heat may be scorching at times, but don't you falter or fear. Take a step back into the shadows, find a shelter if you must, but appreciate she's there. You'll learn to see, even during her coldest of nights, she'll offer a gentle, pleasant breeze. And her scorching heat…It'll come to be a telltale sign of her undying love. One, which you'll treasure deep within.'…Or so at least my dad would say."

She burst into a brief laughter. "Your dad's a poet, writer or something?"

He grinned cheekily, but then started to rub his forehead, an air of shame about him. "He definitely believes he is, but mom's not too fond of him citing his texts."

She laughed even harder. "You know what? I think I just like your family as a whole. You all seem like an interesting bunch, I swear."

"Trust me, we are." He didn't nor even cared to deny. "But my dad's probably the most entertaining one. He's a bad-ass huntsman when away on the missions, but a lousy romanticist, and a silly dad when with his family."

She poked his side teasingly. "Is he the one from whom you learned your wonderful wooing tactics and pick-up lines?"

He looked away, somewhat embarrassed. "Some of them, yea," He admitted sheepishly, but soon after laughed it off.

"You know, I'd really like to meet him someday. Or just your family in general."

"We could arrange that, sure," He said, and took a sip.

She did the same.

"What about Tai, your dad? What's he like?"

"You've met him, you know? Shouldn't you know what he's like?" She asked back, but was well aware what he meant. "He's… _tai_ reless grinder and an absolute fighting machine. Used to struggle with house chores, and then somehow had to figure out how to raise children properly…In the end though, he managed one and the other. Still sucks at cooking though," She said jokingly, but truly meant that.

He didn't miss her lousy pun by any means, but did his best to ignore it, and instead tried to find just the right words.

"Sounds good to me." He settled with a simple answer.

"Suppose so. And hey, his shitty attempts at being a mother as well, inspired me to develop a motherly side myself," She said, and saw him nod approvingly.

"From how you care about Ruby, it's easy to tell you'll make a great mother one day." He complimented sincerely, softly, his lips a gentle smile.

She smiled back, of course.

 _Thanks. But I do have a shitty habit I picked up from him, though._ Words lingered behind half-opened lips, but then she closed them.

"Thanks," She only said that.

"You're welcome."

"Anyways, he's not a bad parent I guess. I mean, he raised me and Ruby just fine, even if I did help him with sis. I just, well, wish he'd be better at taking care of himself, you know?"

"I think I get that, yea," He said, paused, and then remembered something. "Speaking of taking care of oneself, do you…do you still have those complications? At all, I mean."

She figured quite quickly what he was talking about.

"You mean, pain in my chest and such?"

"…Yea…"

"No." She shook her head. "As far as I can tell, they're gone for good."

He exhaled the breath he was holding in, relief washing over his face.

"I'm so glad."

She smiled appreciatively, and wanted to take another sip, but then noted her mug was close to empty. With a mischievous, tiny grin curved in her lips, she simply had some of his.

He didn't even care enough to sigh at this point.

"I hope this isn't something that Tai taught you to do."

"Nope. This is my own, dirty little skill. Besides, you know that you can have some of mine if you want, so it's all fair in the end."

"Haha, very clever." He started humorlessly, but then chuckled and turned his blue to his right, or rather, the window.

"You know, I think parents are quite amazing."

"How exactly?"

"They just…are. I mean, no matter how busy they are with their own careers; they still try their earnest to raise us as well. No matter how tiring and time consuming it can be. That's why, even though I was mostly raised by my older sister and grandpa, I do have quite a few fond memories with my mum and dad as well. Despite them being so busy back then, I mean, my dad still is, but you get the point."

"I do." She ever so slightly nodded. "And I guess you're right. Parents are quite amazing."

"Totally."

"Would you want to be one? A parent, I mean."

"Definitely." He smiled wishfully, and she knew his expression to be truthful.

"Me too."

"Really?" He inquired, though wasn't all that surprised she said so.

"For sure. Being a kick-ass, but also a loving mum is actually one of my biggest goals in life."

"And I want to be an awesome, silly grandpa."

She arched her brow curiously.

He chuckled. "I know, I'm skipping a step or two, but like I said, I was mostly raised by my older sister and grandpa. That's why, when someone asks me about my parents, I actually first think of my grandpa before my mum and dad."

"I see."

"Yep. That's how it is, though that totally doesn't mean I don't want to be an awesome dad, cause I totally do," He said, a tiny shimmer in his blue as he seemed quite passionate about the parenthood.

A side of his she wasn't aware of, but immediately fell in love with, now that she was.

"Then it seems we both want to be great parents."

"Yea," He said simply, and then felt how she snuggled into his chest.

"Then how about it, Jaune?" She asked so softly, a faintest of blush on her cheeks.

"…What?" He whispered shyly, and felt he was getting nervous…Or excited. Whichever the case, he raised his mug to his lips, and wanted to drink away some of the tension.

"Wanna make some babies with me?"

He choked on his coffee immediately thereafter.

"Hahahahhaha!" Meanwhile, she laughed heartily and payed no mind he quite possibly was suffocating. His body jerking about and coughing relentlessly. When his face started to turn pale, or blue, or something in between, she figured she'd give him some help, after all.

"You'll be okay," She said with unsettling lack of concern, patting and rubbing his back.

He didn't bother to replay-couldn't-perhaps, and continued to fight for his life a few, but aggravatingly slow, seconds. Thankfully, he managed to overcome his near death experience and even did so relatively unharmed in the end. Wiping his lips clean, he glared down to her while she _clearly_ refused to look up.

"…"

He continued to burn holes in her head with his glare, but then sighed and finished the rest of his drink without any accidents.

"I swear, one of those days your teasing will be the death of me," He said, and heard her giggle, which didn't even surprise him at all. _That's just how she is._ He thought to himself, his lips a wry smile. "And also, you really do like to play with a man's heart you sexy looking devil."

She giggled louder, and only now perked her lilac up to meet his blue. "What? Why? What do you mean?" She asked with exaggerated innocence, but was genuinely curios how'd he answer.

"Forget about it," He refused to elaborate, and she couldn't help but to feel disappointed. Instead, he briefly casted his eyes elsewhere, and then back to hers. His lips a tiny grin, he leveled her head evenly, and placed his empty mug atop of it. Leaving it there.

"And that's your punishment."

"For what?"

"For attempted murder, perhaps?" He started with that, paused, and thought back to what she said earlier. "And also…well, because you haven't wished me good luck on my first, amateur fight yet," He said, his increased heartbeats gradually slowing. He wanted to say something else, but figured this would do for now.

"I was just saving it for the right moment you dork," She said, making him smile sheepishly. "But fine, if you so wish," She said, and wanted to take off the mug from atop of her head, but he stopped her hand midway through.

"That's your punishment, remember?"

She half-parted her lips, but then shrugged indifferently and got hold of his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Good luck, Blondey," She said such simple words, and he was slightly surprised about it.

"…Do you believe I can win?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know, honestly." He admitted, squeezing her hand back.

"I do. I do believe you can win. I'm just not hundred percent sure about it," She said, her tone a note quieter than usual. "But I sure as hell know that I want you to win," She said with a grin, making him smile.

His smile faded quickly, but hope and softness embellishing his blue lingered just a bit longer.

"I do too. Would be awesome, you know? To have a good start and then…well, I dunno, go from there to somewhere."

What that somewhere was, he didn't know. Most likely a place uncharted, uncertain and alien to him, yet somehow, he felt a connection to it. _Or rather…_ He simply felt connection to her. She was the one to introduce him to boxing, after all.

"Something on your mind?" He barely managed to hear her say.

"Not anymore," He said, and true to his words, his blue was present.

"Did you achieve some sort of solution, conclusion then?"

He gave her a questioning look.

"You looked uncertain a moment ago. Now you don't. I was just wondering."

"Well, I…yea, I guess you could say so." He answered with a smile she couldn't quite recognize nor read. "I figured out what sort of promise I'll have you make once I'll win tomorrows fight."

She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, her face showing exactly that.

"Let's make a deal. If I'll win tomorrows fight, you have to promise me something."

She pondered just briefly. "And if you don't?"

"Obviously, I'll have to promise you something." He explained, and a moment later, she idly shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. What sort of promise I'll have to make, though?"

"…"

"Jaune?"

"I'm not telling you," He said, and turned his head elsewhere.

She gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

She planted her hands right above her hips.

"And you honestly believe I'll agree to this?" She asked sardonically.

He turned his look back to her, his blue brimming with hope.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?" He said quite confident, but she could see a snippet of doubt in his minuscule smile. It would sometimes fade, and then come back.

 _Oh, what the hell…_ "Fine." She gave in, and noted his lips curved into a oh-so satisfying grin. "You cheeky dork," She said slowly, wryly, but wasn't upset at all. It'd be impossible to be from how his expression was a fine cocktail of bright emotions. "Just don't forget; you first have to win to have deal in your favor." She reminded him, yet his toothy grin didn't budge at all. If anything, it grew a bit wider, immense confidence backing it up.

 _Or hope._ She thought. _Or both._ She corrected herself, but then noted her gut feeling hinted at something else as well. _Whatever…_ "Just what sort of trouble did I get myself into this time?" She wasn't sure, but wasn't worried at all either.

She did it for him, after all.

"You know, you're not so easy to deal with," She said, got hold of his neck and pulled him lower. Once he was close enough, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Anyways, here's a good luck charm to you, you dork."

His grin shrunk to a smile. A tender, joyous and beautiful one.

"Can I take a picture of you? You know, another charm for me. Plus, it'd be a funny picture, I bet."

She glared at him.

He shut himself up.

She sighed, and gave him permission.

A few taps later, he stared at her picture.

He chuckled. "I'll treasure it," He said, and was very pleased he had two good luck charms now.

She kissed his other cheek too. "This day's special bonus."

Jaune had to correct himself.

Now he had three…Or rather, he simply had her.


	12. Chapter 12

5th July, Wednesday

A glimmer of light.

…

A thick smell of sweat, grey colored walls, rows of lockers and lengthy benches lined up beside them. Few details he managed to notice, most, he didn't.

"You'll do great! I'm sure of it!" Ippo' voice was elevated, cheerful, and ringed just about pleasant into Jaune's ears.

"Thanks." He answered simply, but truly meant that simple word that he said.

"You go out there and show what you've got. About as simple as that." Joe's voice was a fine breeze, a tug in his lips, perhaps, a snippet of encouragement.

"Will do." He answered, and was a tad bit surprised how truthful his voice sounded.

"Deliver some sweet whoopin," Apollo chirped, and patted him across the shoulder. Then, pretty much out of nowhere, he started to throw combinations and lecture Jaune how to do said whoopin correctly.

"I'll be sure to remember, thanks," He said and chuckled. As he did, he looked to his left and rose to his feet.

Tai didn't have to say a word, and nor he did.

"It's time for me to go," Jaune said to himself, as much as he did to them.

The three acknowledged his words. Each one doing so differently from the other, and then sent him off.

He waved them, and before he knew it was already outside of the locker room.

She was right there. To meet and walk alongside him.

He, of course, appreciated it sincerely.

 _I really do._ Words echoed inside his mind, clearly, noticeably, despite the saturation of thoughts he had. With serene chaos inside his own world, he looked up to the ceiling and squinted. _Too bright._ For him, the ceiling lights were just blinding, and felt like torches too close to his skin. He looked away, no particular direction in mind, and then to his left.

A murmur.

He looked to his right.

Another murmur, perhaps a comment about him, something in regards to him losing this fight.

 _We'll see about that._

He dared to think, noted the crowd was small, as expected, and closed his eyes. _Even so…_ Being under their watchful eye, it still felt like an intimate experience. As if he was exposing himself to a world he barely knew of. _Which kinda makes sense, I guess._ Words formed in his mind, and he slowly exhaled through lips.

The next step he took, his eyelids opened.

 _It's only a fight, right?_

A simple thought, he blinked, and all of the sudden, he was already inside the ring.

 _Actually, I have to win a deal here._

A sentence formed and framed in his mind, a minuscule part of it evident in a tiny tug at his lips. A moment later, his eyes closing and inhaling through nostrils. As he did, Tai knew this to be a fitting moment to equip him with a headgear.

"…No low blows, no head butts or elbows. I expect a clean fight from you."

Jaune opened his eyes, and found himself standing at the center of the ring. Referee explaining the rules to him and Gisei.

"Are both of you ready?"

"Yes."

He blinked. As he did, the world around him disappeared for a briefest of moment. Even his thoughts seemed to stop dead in their random tracks, and he was engulfed into an abyss.

"…"

" _You go out there and show what you've got. About as simple as that."_ First thought that managed to reach him.

"… _stick to your own boxing and rest is just smoke and mirrors."_ Then came a second one.

 _"But I sure as hell know that I want you to win,"_ The third one, but this time around, even more so than words themselves, he remembered her face. Her grin, which didn't fail to make him smile.

" _I do too."_

He didn't want to fail himself.

"Jaune!"

Her, he didn't want to even more so.

Jaune's eyes snapped open and immediately thereafter, he threw himself backwards as fast as he could. His back sank deeply into the cushioned corner-post, the ropes stretching alongside the momentum of his force.

The incoming hook, it barely missing yet still grazing the tip of his nose.

 _Now!_

A new glint in his blue, determination was swelling within and he let his hands go.

*Bang! Bang!*

A combination of hook and uppercut exploded as it struck true, Gisei' legs buckled and he stumbled backwards. Clearly hurt, but even more so than that, perhaps, shocked from such sudden, immediate retaliation.

 _Now's my chance!_

His blue screamed out such sentence, he lunged forward with reckless abandon.

"Damnit!" Yang cursed as she winced. As if, she was the one to get hit in the abdomen. Her face riddled with lines and contours speaking of worry.

 _He got me!_

His jaw clenched shut, he was too careless and hence, didn't expect his opponent to answer so quickly.

Then came an uppercut.

He managed to dodge, but felt his legs weren't there fully just yet and therefor, he lost balance just briefly and stumbled back into the corner.

A nasty grin.

He saw his opponent grin nastily, wickedly, his next punch sinking deeply into his stomach.

Attack thereafter sending the mouth-guard high in the air.

*Thud.*

A motionless body hit the canvas, two seconds later, a bloodied mouth-guard following suit.

The referee rushed over, had a quick look, and then crossed his arms over his head, signaling the fight was over.

The count was not needed.

"Jaune…" She uttered his name, her jaw slack and loose. Few moments later, her rushing inside the ring.

"Jaune!" She exclaimed, her arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace. "You won you dork!" Her lips a wide grin, her face beamed with an unmistakable joy.

He embraced her into a hug of his own.

"Of course I did. I had a deal to win, after all," He said and smiled, his face buried into her hair. _I do kinda want to check on Gisei, though._ He thought to himself, and glancing over her head, thankfully, saw a sight of him getting back up. His couch helped him to do so, but fortunately, he didn't need the support for too long, and soon after, was standing steadily on his own two feet. _That's a relief._ Jaune exhaled, closed his eyes and buried his face back into her hair.

"…"

This moment didn't last long, he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he noted Tai standing right next to them, his eyes solely locked onto him.

"…"

A quiet, eerily so moment passed, and Jaune felt, if at least slightly, unnerved.

Tai squeezed his shoulder just a bit harder, and then patted it. His lips a fine smirk.

"You did a fine job, Jaune. I mean, you did make a couple of mistakes here and there, but overall, nicely done. I'm quite proud of you," He said, patted him once more, and then retreated his hand back. As he did, all of the tension Jaune felt a mere moment ago was gone. It being replaced with ever so growing snippets of pride and joy.

"Thanks." He voiced a simple word, but meaning behind it was a bit more complex than just that.

"No need to thank me, Jaune. You were the one who was doing the fighting," He said simply, then glanced to his right and continued. "Also, I think there's someone who'd like to have a word with you," He said, and made a gesture with his head.

Jaune didn't even need to ask who as his blue was greeted with a pair of dark, regretful eyes. His opponent, Gisei, understandably so, wasn't pleased with the outcome, and didn't try to hide it one bit. Hence, Jaune wasn't sure what to do, even more so, what words to say in a situation like this.

She stepped aside for a moment, and as she did, Gisei ever so slowly started.

"That…" One word in, and he already stopped. He too struggled to find the right words it seemed, and it certainly didn't help the situation. He and Jaune squaring off while still in the ring, an intense atmosphere about them, but luckily enough, his coach put an end to this spell. Placing his hand on his athlete's shoulder, he squeezed it. Gisei turned to look at him and as he did, quietly bit his lip in frustration, but then exhaled, resignation washing over his face.

"I underestimated you," He said bitterly, and then offered a handshake. "Even so, you won fair and square so mad props to you, Jaune. I reckon you'll be one helluva boxer in the future," He said, and Jaune wasn't hesitant to shake hands with him.

"Thanks. You almost had there though. This was a close fight, even if short," He said, though could see his words weren't appreciated.

"You better don't, lad. I rather accept this loss without any what-if's. Doesn't mean I'd never want to fight you again, though. We totally should, sometime in the future," He said, gave a somewhat honest smile, and then parted his hand from Jaune's. "You keep winning in the meantime," His words were sincere, he turned around and walked over to the referee who, from the looks of it, was waiting for both of them.

She took off his headgear and then pushed him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on then." She urged him, and he glanced backwards to meet her eyes. "Remember, your chest out, your chin up and be proud of yourself. You did helluva good today," She said, he paused for a moment and then nodded without a snippet of doubt.

"Right!" He exclaimed, slightly surprising her and then she watched him go. Her face softening as she did. _You really, most certainly did good today, Blondey._ She thought to herself, and loved every bit of this warm feeling she felt right now.

A moment later, he and Gisei were standing at the center of the ring, referee right in between them. As Jaune continued to wait, he noticed something.

The ceiling lights, which used to be too bright and hot for him, weren't so anymore. They felt normal now.

"And winner by knock-out 59 seconds into the first round-Jaune Arc!" Referee exclaimed, and raised his hand.

His chest out, his chin up and proud of himself, he stood tall and steady.

She clapped vigorously, and so did the audience. Some of them whistling, and one or two even shouting his name.

He remembered Beacon for some reason.

" _I'm expecting you to do better next time around, Mr. Arc."_

Rather, all the times he had lost and how humiliating some of them felt, perhaps, were. All of that utter disappointment chipping away his already fragile confidence, and the condescending looks from his peers he'd have to endure thereafter… _It hurt._

He bit into his lower lip, and closed his eyes.

 _It really did._

A simple truth echoed within, he opened his eyes and looked around.

No one was giving him a condescending look.


	13. Chapter 13

Same evening. Right outside Gisei' gym.

Something similar, yet also different.

...

"That was a perfect counter you did! Almost the same as the one you used against me." Ippo chirped lively, absolutely exhilarated about his win. Something Jaune didn't mind, of course, but one other thing did bother him however.

 _I'd kinda appreciate if you'd let go of my hands._ He thought to himself, while Ippo continued to shake his hands like a madman.

"Really, that was an amazing win!" He continued to rain praises over him while Jaune remained silent. Seriously wondering when he would stop.

"Give him some space, will you?" Fortunately enough, Joe decided to step in. "We get it, you want to be butt-buddies with him, but at least try to be subtle about it," He added matter of factly, and Ippo' cheerfulness deflated like a flat balloon. A moment later, him letting go of Jaune's hands, and face resembling that of a wounded animal, puppy, perhaps.

 _He didn't have to say it like that…_ Jaune thought, and couldn't help but to feel sorry for the guy. Then again, deep inside, he truly did appreciate Joe stepping in so ultimately, he was on a fence about this.

"Anyhow…" Ippo started, scratching the back of his neck while his eyes darted about on the ground. Then smiled and sheepishly locked his eyes into Jaune's. "You did great today. Congratulations on winning your first match," He said, and Joe gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"See? Wasn't too hard to act normal, right?" He said, and Ippo forced a chuckle. "Anyways, I do agree with him though. You did get nailed with some decent shots, but in the end, a win's a win so good job."

"Thanks."

"I woulda whooped him silly without being touched once, but your showing wasn't half bad for someone with no experience." Apollo chimed in, boasting himself while also giving some props to Jaune at the same time. A quirk of his blonde, surprisingly enough, didn't mind really. He simply did it in a way which didn't seem mean or condescending. More so than that, it just really seemed like a genuine, unwavering belief in one self.

 _And I don't hate that._ Jaune thought to himself, and gladly accepted to fist-bump with the guy. As he did, Jaune finally noticed something he hadn't before. Looking closer, he noted Apollo's skin was covered with dark pigment like spots. It took him a moment to realize what they were, or at least to have a solid guess, but once he did, he was quite surprised and dumbfounded. _He's…yea, he has to be a faunus._ He figured, and was wondering how he hadn't noticed this sooner. _Well, to be fair, he's dark-skinned so it isn't that easy to notice those dark spots._ Jaune figured, and didn't linger on that thought for much longer.

"Is there somethin' on my face?" Apollo asked, and Jaune blinked in response. "You were looking at me kinda intently…"

"Ah, crap." Joe intertwined before Jaune even had a chance to say something. "It seems like Ippo has already infected the poor guy. He's definitely having some funny thoughts about you, Creed," He said in a way of warning, and the fellow gym-mate took a step back.

"Whoa! Look, I know I'm handsome, but you keep those hands to yourself, alright?" He said, took a single more step backwards and froze.

Joe as well was keeping the distance.

 _Well…_ A thought began in his mind, Jaune gave Ippo a look, who in return did the same. They smiled, and then shook their heads in unison and sighed. _There goes my reputation down the toilet. Like it always does._

Back in combat school, he was known as that guy who randomly started to breakdance. As in _yes,_ his nickname quite literally was 'That guy who randomly started to breakdance.'

In Beacon, he's quite famously know as that lovable idiot who got stuck in a tree. _And here…_ Well, he'll be known as that blonde who's butt-buddy's with Ippo.

 _Great._

He wasn't even mad or upset, and found a way to wryly chuckle about this new outcome. As he did, a bit quieter moment passed, but Joe broke the spell quickly, taking half a step towards the blonde.

"Well, from the looks of it, I did jump on my gun too quickly. Or at the very least you're not a lost cause like Ippo," He said with a tiny smirk, and Jaune wasn't so sure what he was getting at.

"You do have a girl for yourself, I mean," He explained, and Jaune looked to his left.

She offered him a simple look back, a tiny smile etched in her lips. He smiled back, and only now did he notice the warmth of her hand around his.

As he was about to say something, Joe continued.

"And let me say, you better have a good time with her 'cus trust me, when day after tomorrow comes, you'll be working like a God damn machine. Maybe even worse than that," He said knowingly, paused for a moment, and then partially turned the other way. "Anyhow, congrats on winning the match and I'll see you later," He said, and didn't wait for Jaune to replay and began to saunter away.

"You still have the keys, right?" Tai inquired to his fading back.

Joe threw his shoulders up to the sky. "Quit pestering me, old man," He retorted back without even looking, and a moment later raised his hand to the sky. In between two fingers, he held a small key chain, two or three keys attached to it.

"I'm almost surprised he still hasn't lost it one way or another. You simply can never know with that guy," Tai said, mostly to himself.

Jaune was curios, if at least slightly, what the whole deal with the key was, but not enough to start questioning about it. _I can just ask some other time._ He reasoned, and then heard Ippo's voice.

"I'll be going too," He let him know, did briefest of bows and then waved. "I'll see you later. And again, congratulations on winning your first match," He said, and they briefly shared a smile.

"I'll see you later. And thanks again," He waved him a good bye, and just a moment later, exchanged a fist-bump with Creed.

"I'll see you later, champ."

"I'll see you later," He replied simply, and then inwardly admitted a champ had a really nice ring to it. Looking around a bit, he noted he was alone with Yang and her dad now. Involuntarily, he looked down to their linked hands, to her nonchalantly resting against his side and then shifted his focus to Tai.

 _Well…for now, he doesn't seem to mind._ He observed. Rather, it seemed like he didn't even notice the proximity they shared. _Or pretends that he doesn't._ Jaune guessed, and wasn't too sure how he felt about it if such was the case.

Before he could ponder it any further, Tai spoke.

"Okay, you two love birds. I'll be on my way as well. Before I go though, _Jaune,_ what Joe said earlier was truth. I really will be working you down to the damn bones, so be ready for that," He said. Not in a way of warning, more like a simple, definitive statement, which left no room for any arguments.

"…"

There was a brief pause on Jaune's end, he blinked, and looked uncertain for a moment. Before he exhaled, and his lips curved into a smirk. A tiny, harmless but powerful storm deep in his blue.

"I know that much," He said, his confidence unwavering, his smirk remaining etched in his lips.

For Tai, there was no better answer than that.

 _Except for results._ "Good. Rest of today and the entirety of tomorrow is yours then. Have fun you two."

"So I really don't have a practice tomorrow?"

"Aha."

He shrugged. "Okay then. I'll see you later."

"See you later, love birds," Tai said, they waved him a good-bye and he turned to go.

Jaune stared at his fading back for a moment. Then quietly exhaled, and gave her a look.

She waited a moment. "What?"

"Nothing, really…well, maybe something, actually."

"And it would be?" She inquired calmly, making him think for a moment. Scratching the back of his neck, he exhaled again, or rather, sighed this time.

"Tai, he…well, is acting very nonchalant, indifferent even about our, well, proximity I guess."

"And?" She questioned casually, which he found to be slightly surprising.

"I don't know, I, I guess he just seems the type to be very strict when it comes to stuff like that. To you having a boyfriend, I mean. Or Ruby," He explained, and most certainly didn't miss the sight of her lips curving slyly. "What?"

"Nothing…my _boyfriend,_ Jaune," She said as she giggled.

He joined her after a moment, and the pair enjoyed a brief laughter. When it subsided, she said, "Anyways, I actually don't know how he'd react to me having a boyfriend."

"Wait, so does that mean that, well, you've never had a boyfriend?"

"Yep. Not a serious one, at least. I mean, I've kissed a few guys and had some fun with them, but it was just that, some fun and adventures. No warm, loving feelings or butterflies," She explained, and a sudden thought, hopefully, realization struck him.

"So when…does that mean that, you know, I'm the closest you've ever been with a guy? I mean, we are pretty close, right?" He said with a wishful look in his eyes.

"Definitely. We are pretty close, and yes, you're the closest I've ever been with a guy, Blondey," She said simply, without any traces of mischief or dishonesty.

Because of it, he grew a bit timid, and she noticed he did.

"Relax, Lover boy, being shy doesn't suit you," She said as her thumb caressed the back of his hand. His expression soon changing and taking on a much softer, gentler look. His blue a reflection of truths, or maybe just one, he didn't want to admit yet.

"Yea, I just…You're very close to me too is what I wanted to tell."

She heard him say, her expression turning similar to his.

"And you did just that right now," She said, a certain truth deeply buried behind her gentle lilac. Because of it, she moved herself closer to him, and buried her face into his chest. Her free arm wrapping around him.

 _We are pretty close, and you truly are the closest I've ever been with a guy. I didn't lie about that, but…_ Her fingers dug just a bit deeper into his side, she pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. _That's all we'll ever be, Jaune. Just pretty close._ She knew the simple fact, and then felt how he wrapped his arm around her, his face buried into her hair.

 _Same as with everyone else I actually care about._ She thought, and smiled. Not an empty, defeated or somber smile. Just full of resignation because she truly, sincerely cared about him.

 _I do._ A simple truth, and some moments later she created a bit of a distance between them.

"…"

A moment of silence, they quietly breathed in and out, their faces adorned with a smile.

She suddenly remembered something.

"By the way, you won a deal, Blondey. I now must keep a promise to you, don't I?" She said, and it took him a moment to snap out of his reverie. When he did, his grinned from ear to ear.

"Yup! You now owe me a promise."

"So?"

"You have to go on a date with me."

"A date?"

"Yep!"

She paused before snorting incredulously. "So wait, that's the whole promise? That I'll go on a date with you?"

"Absolutely!" He chirped, his joy not faltering.

She laughed and gave him an almost disappointed look. "Seriously? Blondey, I would have gone on a date with you if you had just asked me," She said, and expected him to be at least slightly upset yet he wasn't. He just shrugged and his grin was a smile now.

"Oh well. Just my luck, I guess."

"Your shitty ol'luck, yea," She said, and found it almost commendable how composed he stayed in spite of his error. "Fine, then. I'll go on a date with you," She said, and his smile widened back to a grin, his expression embodiment of pure joy.

She found it amusing how something as little as that made him so happy. Then again, knowing his experiences with girls wasn't the best in the past, maybe this could be considered a big thing for him.

"Let's go then," She said.

"Right now?"

"Well, yea. We have the rest of today, as well as entirety of tomorrow to ourselves. Mind as well use this time to have our first date," She said, and he gave it a thought.

"I wouldn't mind really, but I don't have any place planned for us yet. Or anything at all," He explained. "But I do know that it definitely has to be something romantic," He said with a truthful tone, and she knew he wasn't trying to be funny, instead just genuine. A corny side of his she wholly enjoyed.

"Actually, believe it or not, I do know a place which could be viewed as romantic under a certain time of a day."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, seriously." She affirmed, and did so with sincerity hard to fake. "So how about that? You're up for it, Blondey?" She inquired, and he was quite quick to agree.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay then, but first, I have to park my bike into a garage," She said just that, yet oddly enough, he chuckled.

"What?"

"No it's just…you mean, we'll actually _walk?_ Are you sure about that?" He teased her innocently, and she just smiled about it.

"Eh, I figure walking is not so bad from time to time. Besides, most of the distance we'll cover flying… _Jaune."_ She spelled his name slowly, deliberately, and he didn't seem so cheerful anymore. "What? You have something against flying? I'm sorry, I didn't know…Oh wait, no, I actually do remember how you barfed on-"

"Shut up." He muttered in low, dry tone. His eyes away from hers.

She enjoyed a brief victorious laughter, but then pulled on his arm and started to go over to her bike. "Relax, Vomit boy. I'll let you sleep on my lap or something," She said and his gaze returned to her.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Of course you wouldn't," She said just that, and moments later, they seated themselves on her trusty, good bike.

"Where we'll going, by the way? I mean, what exactly is that place you mentioned before?"

"That's a tiny surprise for you," She said, and he didn't question her anymore about it.

 _I'll see for myself, anyways._ He reasoned, and grabbed onto her sides as she started her bike. It giving off a deep reassuring rumble as wheels started to spin, and they began to pass one block after another.


	14. Chapter 14

Same evening. About two hours later.

No further than this.

…

As his blue roamed about the place they finally arrived to, Jaune couldn't help but to feel somewhat nostalgic.

No, not because he knew the place as he clearly didn't, but rather that sense of familiarity semblance to something he most certainly did. His own place.

"Have to admit, I do sometimes miss this fresher air," She said as she inhaled a mouthful, and he too took a deeper breath.

"It is nice, yea," He agreed and for a few moments to come, indulged himself into this wonderful peaceful feeling created by… _All of this_. Like the far stretching woods surrounding the area like an impenetrable fortress. The pastel blue sky above with no clouds. The gentle, soothing breeze caressing his face pleasantly. Birds chirping singing and leaves swaying this way and that, and several pair of curious eyes perking up from behind a cover, be it moist moss or line of bushes, other greenery the woods most certainly provided. _And the atmosphere of this place…_ He mused, and felt himself relaxing completely. It was safe and sound peaceful, as if problems disasters of the outside world didn't exist here. _Just like at my place._ He thought, and took another deeper breath.

"So this is your place, huh?" He more so ascertained than asked.

"Yea."

"I like it. I really do. It reminds me so much of my own place. Even the houses are similar."

"You mean your home is secluded from the problems of the outside world as well?" She asked what first popped into her mind, and he gave her a knowing look and a smile.

"That is quite literally what I was thinking mere moments ago."

She briefly smiled back and urged him to go forward, which he did.

"Have to say though, that was quite a walk we had to overcome to get here," He said just before she unlocked and opened the door, and welcomed him in.

"Sure was." She agreed. "But I'm used to it, believe it or not. I wasn't exactly _born_ with my trusty ol'bike you see, so I actually had to make these walks often, sometimes even more than that," She explained as they were about to enter the main hallway. "Take off your shoes before you enter," She said as she kicked off her own boots.

He did as was told, and a few moments later, both of them were in her room. As he stood there, inspecting the interior, he was rather surprised.

"It's…very normal, actually," He said, and she gave him a look.

"And what exactly were you expecting?"

"I don't know honestly, but certainly not this," He answered, taking a single more step inside the room and stopped. His look still observant, he really did not notice anything even remotely wild about her room, which ironically is exactly the thing he found so bizarre and crazy.

In a nutshell, her room had a single bed, a night-table, poster of some boy-band, a rather huge wardrobe, ceiling lamp hanging just above his head where he stood and some other completely and utterly normal stuff.

A perfectly fine room.

"I like it simple, actually," He heard her say as she passed him, and he briefly nodded.

"So I see, yea," He said simply, his following steps accompanied with the softest of creaks as he moved himself to the window. Peering outside, he noted a brownish clearing and some colorful flowerbeds were lining one side of the house.

"Someone in your family likes to grow flowers?"

"My dad, actually." She answered, her head buried inside the wardrobe, as it seemed she was searching for something.

"Wouldn't have guessed it," He said, peering at her for a moment.

"Can't blame you," She said simply, her searching for something still on going.

He said nothing back and instead pointed his blue downwards, and suddenly stopped. He saw an empty flower pod resting atop of a window-shill, but that isn't what peaked his interest. The neatly knitted napkin beneath it is what made him curious, and he moved the empty flower pod aside and took hold of it. Moving it closer to his face, his lips curved into a smile. _Okay, that definitely has to be Ruby's face._ He was now certain, and quietly chuckled to himself. His blue hovering above the well knitted pattern with in the napkin, which truly did resemble his best friends face.

"I had to be bored out of my mind to actually sit down and make something like that. Especially considering I was a child when I did that." He heard her voice behind him, and turned himself around.

"You did a good job though," He said with a grin.

"Thanks, I guess," She said simply and waited.

He put down the napkin where it rightfully belonged, and then noticed a towel, two sky-blue towels hanging around her neck.

"I hope you handle water better than flying," She teased him.

"I _do_." He intoned clearly, then faked being upset and pouted his lip. After she faked an apology, they both snickered and he said, "So we'll go for a swim?"

"At least I'd like to."

"Sure, why not?" He replayed, and soon after, both of them were back outside of the house. As he just briefly casted his eyes upon the bright ball of light what was the sun, felt a few droplets of sweat sliding down his temple and his clothes slowly getting soaked and sticky, he realized he'd really fancy a swim. Being indulged in a fresh, cooling water just seemed so tempting all at once.

"I actually have a pond near my house."

"You do?"

"Yep"

"Lucky. I don't but there's a tiny river not too far from here."

"And that's where we're heading?"

"Mm."

"Okay," He said simply, and followed her along on a narrow trail, which lead through the forest. It was barely spacious enough for them to walk alongside each other, meaning they squeezed closer together. He didn't mind of course, and giving her a glance, she didn't as well it seemed. Her features calm and relaxed, she looked peaceful, and whenever their gazes would meet, she'd smile. Every single time, and he'd always smile back and wish the trail was even narrower.

"Do you need something?" She decided to ask.

"No, not really."

She waited a moment, and then shrugged and looked straight ahead. He tried to as well but it didn't work very long and his eyes were glued back to her face. He of course, knew why. _She's so beautiful._ Words echoed repeatedly with in his mind. From this close, and beams of light perfectly wrapping around her face, he could make out a few imperfections she had. Like rather large pores across her nose or some white heads scattered about on her forehead. Even some freckles across her cheeks and her lips were cracked too, yet instead of taking away, these small details added more to her beauty. She seemed more human this way, if that made sense, and he realized then and there that his warm feelings for her, perhaps, had also something to do with how gorgeous she looked to him.

"I'm pretty, I know," She said, snapping him out of his reverie. He blinked, and his cheeks started to redden.

She hummed, amused.

"Sorry, I…I didn't mean to stare like that."

"I didn't say I minded," She said, but her briefest gaze at his lips told even more than that.

He was unsure for a moment, but then his expression softened and he smiled. "You really are pretty…The prettiest girl I've ever seen, I mean it."

"You know, this coming from you, it actually means something to me. Not that I wasn't happy when other guys complimented my looks, but I do have a special place in my heart for you, Blondey," She said, and a sudden desire was lit behind his closed lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then just barely but did manage to hear a distant youthful and brimming with energy cry of "Banzai!"

In unison, they turned their heads left and through a wall of trees, the duo noticed splotches of blue and she immediately knew what it was.

"We're almost there. Let's go," She said, and a second later, they resumed their walk. Clearing that last distance, their gazes were met with a glistening river.

"That cry from before, I know who it was," Yang said, and sure enough, she soon found her. "Hey, Ruby!" She exclaimed, waving her hand.

The floating mass of hair turned itself around and truthfully, revealed a pair of silver eyes staring back at them. Two seconds later, her face grew red and she submerged herself under the water completely.

"What?" She said to herself, but then noticed a pile of clothes, _Ruby's_ clothes lying about. Everything clicked right in her mind and just as she was about to face him and not so politely ask him to turn the opposite way, he did it himself.

"Now that's a good boy. A proper gentleman." She patted his shoulder.

He didn't reply and truth be told, felt quite embarrassed and out of place.

"He's not looking, Rubs! It's safe to go out!" She exclaimed, perhaps ignorant to the fact Ruby most likely didn't hear her, no matter how much she would raise her voice. Be it as it may though, she still needed to breath so eventually, she or rather the top of her head along with her silver eyes appeared from above the water.

"There you are," Yang started, "as you can see, he's truly not looking. Right, Lover boy?"

"Y-yea."

Ruby rose above the water just a bit more. "You should have let me know…" She said.

"About what?"

"About you two coming over." She explained, her gaze pacing between her sister and him.

"Yea, sorry about that, but it's not like we planned this or anything. It was more of a moment's spark type of thing, you know."

"But it doesn't take much to send me a message, right?"

"…Sorry, Rubs. I guess I just messed up," Yang said, realizing it really was an error on her side.

"It's not like I'm mad or anything, it's just…well…" Her sentence trailed off, her silver now firmly fixed only on him.

"I can leave, you know," He said, seemingly able to sense her peering at him. "You can enjoy yourselves while I, well, wait at some place or something."

"N-no, it's alright, you don't have to go." There was a tiny oomph to her voice, she rose above the water even more. "Just…j-just give me one moment, okay?"

"…Sure."

Hearing that, her face brightened and despite still feeling sheepish, her determination would prove stronger than this predicament. And just as her chest was about to be exposed above the surface, she sent a firm look to her sister.

"You turn around too."

"Pf, please, like I haven't seen what you look like butt-naked."

"Yang!"

"Okay, okay, jeez," She obliged and turned herself around.

Seeing this, Ruby slowly got out of the water, and tip-toed her way to her clothes. She quickly dried herself up and then proceeded to stealthily put on her clothes. For some reason, she felt the need to do it as quietly as possible.

"You know, this actually makes me feel better," He said in hushed tone.

She got the cue quickly and nodded. "I hear you. This actually reminds me how stupidly shy she is about her own body," She said, and glanced back. "She's quite cute, really. At least I certainly don't see any problems with her body proportions or anything-"

"I said no looking!"

Yang raised her arms as if found guilty of a crime and looked away.

He snickered, and she followed suit. Some moments later, Ruby letting them know it was okay to look.

"Hey, Jaune." She waved him a hand, her cheeks still carrying some fluster.

He, of course, felt a bit sheepish still, but as he noticed that so familiar quirky smile of hers, his doubts started to waver, and he quietly exhaled.

"Hey, Ruby…and sorry about this whole thing. It really made everything so awkward, didn't it? I mean, even for a socially awkward duo like us," He said, and they both giggled.

"No, I…I was overreacting as well, probably," She said, and they both eased up even more. Meanwhile, Yang dropped the towels she was carrying around her neck. She then unbuttoned her jacket and dropped it as well, then slipped out of her boots and took off her long socks. Her fingers hooked behind the edge of her top, she wanted to take it off as well, but then noticed those two giving her weird looks. The moment they were aware of her looking back, they looked away.

"What?"

"You're not wearing a swimsuit, are you?"

"No, but I _am_ wearing my underwear so what's the big deal?"

They still refused to give her a look.

"What?"

"…"

Yang snorted and took of her top regardless, her black shorts fallowing suit.

"Sometimes, you dorks puzzle me."

"But there's nothing wrong being a dork!" They both exclaimed in unison, then exchanged a high-five and proudly folded their arms under their chests.

"I never said it was." Yang stated flatly, then shook her head and smirked. "Anyhow, I don't know about you two, but I'm outta here," She said, and a second later sprinted away, over the wooden footbridge and jumped right into the water. She made a big splash and briefly disappeared under the water.

Jaune and Ruby exchanged a look.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't mind staying here for now," He said, and noticed a hopeful spark in her eyes. "Let's just stay here for now." He made up his mind and she nodded.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?"

"It is."

"How do you like it so far?" She asked, moving over to her knapsack, then kneeled down and opened it.

"I like it a lot. Especially the atmosphere. It's just so peaceful and nice, and it also reminds me of my own place."

"It does?"

"Totally," He said with a nod, and noticed how Ruby stealthily fished out a plastic food container, keeping a watchful eye on her sister.

"Rubs, what are you doing?"

"I have chocolate chip cookies in here." She explained in hushed tone.

"And?"

Her brows furrowed. "Yang keeps telling me that I'll turn myself fat if I continue to eat them the way I do. It's so irritating!"

He chuckled. "I'm sure she's just teasing you."

"Well, it's annoying anyways," She pouted her cheeks, and Jaune found it quite cute she was upset about such trivial thing.

"So what's the plan then?"

"Obviously, we eat these without her noticing."

"What a great plan."

"Shut up!"

He chuckled again, louder. "Give me the container then. We'll use my back as a cover so that Yang wouldn't see us eating these," He said, and she was quick to oblige. Sitting down on the ground, he made extra sure Yang wouldn't see the container, and as he did, he opened it. Before he even managed to properly turn his head back, she was already munching on two, _three_ cookies.

"You sure are quick," He said, but wasn't surprised in the least.

"Of course," She replied, and took another one.

He smiled and decided to take one himself. For some moments, they did no more than just that, happily eating and sharing proximity, before she remembered something and decided to ask.

"By the way, is it true that you've starting boxing this summer? And at my dad's gym?"

"Double yep."

Her eyes turned worrisome. "I hope he isn't giving you too hard a time. I know how he can be when it comes down to that sorta stuff."

"Thanks, but I'm doing alright. I'm an Arc, after all. There is no challenge we fear, nor is there any too great to overcome." He toothily grinned, and she was relieved.

"Okay, then. And remember, you can always come to me for help if you need any."

His eyes widened a bit. "You know how to box?"

She giggled. "That's not what I meant, silly. If you're having a bad day or something and feel frustrated, just come to me and I'll listen and comfort you." She explained, and he felt silly for a moment.

"Oh yea, right."

"I mean, I do know some boxing, but you're far better off asking Yang about it and not me."

"Figures," He reasoned, and they both savored another cookie. As they did, a recent event popped into his memory. "This kinda reminds me, I've already had my first fight in the amateurs. Today, actually."

"Already?" She asked, surprised. "But didn't you start boxing just recently? Like literally just couple of days ago?"

"I did but, well, long story short, I mean it isn't that long of a story really, but you know-Okay, your dad set me up for it and I agreed."

"That wasn't a long story at all." She flatly remarked. "But anyways, how did it go?"

"It went well. I…I actually finished it with a knock-out," He said incredulously, as if hardly believing it himself.

Her eyes lit up. "You did? That is so cool! That's like the best way to win a fight, right?"

"I suppose so, yea. Didn't feel bad at all."

"And that was your first fight to boost!" She exclaimed, rising herself up on her toes. Her silver eyes brimming with joy for her best friend.

"Thanks, Rubs," He said with a softer voice, a pure smile embellishing his lips.

She sat herself down on the ground, and the joy in her eyes seemed to fade just slightly. "Also, I would have loved to be there and watch your first fight. To cheer for you and see you win…"

He, of course, knew why she was getting upset and somber. "Sorry." He didn't just say it but truly meant that one word.

She sighed and curved her lips into an empty smile. "Eh, it's alright. Just let me know the next time, okay?"

"I give you a promise on that. An honest Arc promise," He said, and her face brightened. Her smile more genuine now.

"I just…I wish I had been there to see you all happy and stuff. You seemed quite down last two months or so, so it'd have been awesome to see your happier face."

"It wasn't _that_ bad for me, right?" He inquired, though knew there was lots of truth to her words.

"It kinda was, but by the end of the year, you seemed to get better and better." She reflected, and he involuntarily glanced back to Yang. For a moment, he got a bit worried since she was nowhere in sight but a second later, she leaped out of the water, then back into it again. And repeated it many times over.

He turned his look back to Ruby.

"I did struggle quite a bit, I admit," He started, "but just like you said, I gradually got better and better so it's alright in the end. I'm happy and content at the moment," He said, and for a moment, her silver studied him.

"So you're alright?" She asked him, and he nodded back. His blue truthful as far as she could tell. "I'm glad," She said so kindly and cheerfully, he felt guilty for a moment. At first he wasn't sure why but just a moment later, realized or rather remembered the reason.

"Listen, Rubs, I know I've apologized so many times already, but…I'm sorry. I really am. You know for what," He said, and it took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Once she did, she said, "you shouldn't, dummy," and taking the next cookie, she divided it in two halves and gave one to him.

His lips curved upwards just slightly. He knew this silly quirk of hers to be a sign she was truly okay, and neither was mad or upset.

"Okay, Rubs." He accepted his halve.

"Besides, now that I had plenty of time to think about it, I'm sorta glad you lashed out at me like that. I mean, not when it happened, I actually wanted to cry and later did, but once I calmed down I…I guess I just realized you had so many emotions bottled up in yourself. Letting them out must have felt good or at least refreshing."

"It doesn't make it right, though." He argued, his blue low cast for a moment. "Sure, losing to Cardin that time felt utterly frustrating, and I _was_ super pissed about it. But I had no right to hurt you like that, nor was it worth it," He said, and she briefly allowed to rest her hand atop of his clenched fist.

"Okay, okay I get it. You did a bad thing and regret it. Now shut up and just finally let it go," She scolded him, and his blue met her silver. He still wore an apologetic look, but her intense and demanding glare managed to snuff it out eventually.

"Okay, Ruby. I'll let it go," He said, and she waited a moment. Once his hand was no longer a fist, she believed him.

"Forever, Jaune. Let it go for eternity."

"Okay," He said with a nod, and wholly desired to talk about something else. "Anyhow, how's it been for _you_ , Rubs? Maybe you're up to something new and exciting adventurous or just anything at all?"

She shrugged. "I'm doing okay and no, not really. It's only like four days into our summer break, I'm simply relaxing for now. Well, there is this one book that I'm reading right now," She said, and he had a knowing look on his face.

"A hero's book, right?"

"Of course. And this one's super awesome and cool! It's called 'My sword-arm is lighting, my shield-arm a sky'"

"Sounds pretty cool."

"It totally is! And the main hero he, he actually reminds me of you, Jaune," She said, and he wanted to roll his eyes but didn't.

"So you mean to tell me he gets stuck in a tree as well? And then waits for someone to get him down?"

"Ass!" She grabbed him by a cheek and pulled on it.

He begged her to let him go and eventually, she did.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm super awesome and stuff," He said as he treated the red spot on his cheek.

"Yes, you are," She said with intensity, and then her features relaxed and she smiled.

He briefly wondered if he could ever match the image of himself she had in her mind. _As a huntsman, most probably not, but what if…_ "Say, what if I…what if I found something else? Something other than a huntsman to be what I'm really passionate about and want to improve as much as possible. How would you feel about that?" He asked, and was somewhat surprised he did.

"Like being a boxer?"

"Only as an example but sure."

"Well, I'd obviously be happy for you," She said simply.

He paused for a moment, and then decided to word it a bit differently.

"And what if…what if this something became more important to me than trying to become a huntsman? What then?"

Before answering, she observed him for a few seconds.

"I'd still be happy for you," She said, and he was mesmerized by how honest her smile looked. "Of course, if you were to leave Beacon in order to pursue this passion of yours, it'd be a bit lonely for me," She said, and her silver looked just a bit somber. "But…what matters the most is whenever or not you're happy. I mean, if you left Beacon because of your self-esteem issues, yea I'd be mad. Like super, _super_ mad and upset! However, if it was you simply realizing there's something else you want to do with your life, well, it's your chose. It's always been, Jaune, and I trust you to make a right one," She said with such unwavering confidence, he felt truly blessed he had someone like her in his life.

"Okay, Rubs," He said simply, but with a smile which bolstered the appreciation he showed in his blue. "Also, I'm not planning to leave Beacon."

"I know. I was just making an example," She said, took the last cookie and offered it to him. _But you have thought about it, haven't you?_

"Divide it in two."

"Nope, you can have it." She insisted, and after a moment or two, he obliged.

"And here I was, believing you'd never give up your last cookie," He said as he shook his head. "Honestly, I'm quite disappointed in you."

She smacked him across the shoulder. "You ass."

He chuckled, and she followed suit.

"And that's that I guess," She said as she looked at the empty container.

"Guess so." He replied, divided the cookie in two and offered one halve to her.

"But-"

"I'm stuffed."

She knew he wasn't, but accepted the offer anyways. And as the pair enjoyed the last bit of their snack, a certain thought started to bug Ruby relentlessly. At first, she tried to ignore it yet it helped very little, and her curiosity grew only stronger. The convenient situation didn't help either, and in the end, Ruby lost the mental battle. She really, _really_ wanted to know, after all.

"By the way Jaune, is it true that..is…is it true that you're an item with Yang?" She managed to utter, and fell silent and patiently waited for him to answer.

He wasn't quick to do so, but after somewhat collecting himself, he answered, "Rubs, me and Yang, we're…well…I mean," and he couldn't finish. In spite of giving it some thought, he wasn't sure what to say. _What are we, exactly?_ He even asked himself, and helplessly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," He said in the end.

"How can you not know? I mean, have you two, well, kissed?"

"No, we haven't."

"…Would you want to kiss her?"

His cheeks reddened and heart skipped a few beats. "I think so, yea. I mean, she's pretty and stuff, you know," He said, but then realized how shallow it sounded and wanted to correct himself. "Also, she's an awesome person and I like her a lot and, well, she's special to me. I don't know how exactly, but I know that she is, and it means a lot to me," He said, and the smile embellishing her lips was just wholesome.

"I think you'd do well as an item. She's a good person, you're a good person and two good persons should make a good couple."

He hummed. "That's an awfully simple logic you have there."

She crossed her arms, confident. "Of course. Simplicity is the key in life."

"You know, I could totally picture Yang saying something like that."

"Probably," She said, and rose to her feet. "Anyways, I'm going home. See you later, Jaune!"

"Already? Come on, at least stay here just a bit longer or we can go for a swim if you want to."

She wagged her finger at him.

"My sister's coming," She said with a wink, shouldered her knapsack and wanted to leave, but then noticed his look. That blue of his which looked utterly confused right now. Leaning lower, she whispered, "You dummy, this is your chance to confess your feelings for her," she explained, and then truly did turn to go.

"You leaving, Rubs?" Yang asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep! I want to lay down in a bed and read some book," She said, and happily skipped away. Not waiting for any reply and Yang, while tad bit confused, didn't think much of it.

Jaune stared at Ruby's back. _Confess my feelings…_ He wondered about that, and then gazed at Yang. His cheeks reddened as he did.

"So how was the water?" He asked half-heartedly, much more interested and excited by the sight of her figure. The fact she was wearing nothing but wet underwear.

"How about you find out yourself?" She replied coyly, and then noted that all of a sudden, he wasn't shy to look at her. "And now you can look?" She even questioned him about it.

"While Ruby was here it just, well, it felt wrong to do so."

"I don't get it," She said, but brushed it off quickly. "Whatever, though. Come on, let's go for a swim." She urged him, and helped him to his feet.

"Okay, okay just give me a sec," He said, and undressed himself down to his boxers.

She ran her eyes over his body a time or two, and then whistled.

"Looking quite good, Blondey." She complimented, and he tried to muster an alluring smirk. When she began to giggle, he settled down for a simple smile.

"Trying to be hot, are we?" She slyly said, and then grabbed hold of his arm.

"Kinda, but it seems I-"

"Let's go!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs and started to sprint. He of course, had no other choice but to sprint after her.

"Bazooka splash!" She lively cried out, he roared something as well and their bodies soon hit the water like enemy bombs. Making two huge splashes as they did, the duo briefly disappeared under the water. And then reappeared, their faces adorned with a smile.

"Heh." She exhaled satisfactory, moving away some wet locks from her face.

He exhaled as well, so satisfied how cool and refreshing the water was.

"This is quite good." He uttered pleasantly, and then leaned backwards so only his face would remain above the water.

"Isn't it?" She said, and started to make slow circles in place.

He closed his eyes shut, and enjoyed the summer heat warming his face while most of his body was engulfed into a pleasantly chilly lake.

"…"

Brief moment of silence, they felt no need to exchange any words. His eyes opened, he squinted from the bright summer light and then turned his look to her.

"Do you often come here?"

"When I have a chance to do so, I do. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Ruby and other times all three of us. We all fancy this spot."

"It is nice," He said simply, and then slowly started to breaststroke in a random direction.

She followed him, only did so while swimming on her back.

"…" He made a few strokes, and then glanced to his right or rather to her.

"…" She made a few strokes, and then glanced to her right or rather to him.

He lips curved into a grin.

So did hers.

He increased his tempo just a bit.

She did as well.

He did it again.

She didn't.

"Sucker!" Instead, she rolled over to her stomach and started to speed down at full throttle.

"Oh no you don't." He grinned wider and started to chase after her.

 _Holy crap!_ She was surprised, within mere seconds he was already speeding along side her. _You've got to be kidding me!_ A moment later, he was inching in front and she had to admit, that blonde sucker knew how to swim. No matter her earnest attempt to keep up with him, she couldn't. He truly and definitely was a better faster swimmer than she was. _I won't give up though!_ However, she wouldn't give up regardless. Not until she managed to notice just how far ahead he was, and him tauntingly waving his hand, pretty much mocking her. She stopped then and there.

"Jerk…" She started breathlessly, and focused on getting her breath back. Once she was breathing normally, she raised her fist up to the sky and cried out, "Jerk! Get your ass back here!"

He laughed haughtily.

"What is it, Yang? Not that great of a swimmer, are you?"

"I'm actually good. It's you who's ridiculously fast."

"Nah. I think you just suck some major ass," He felt like teasing her just a bit more, and she stuck out her tongue and flashed him a middle finger.

He laughed even harder than before.

"Hey! Now that was just vulgar!"

"Put a sock in it, you dork." She replied, and slowly started to make her way over to him.

He slowly backed off.

She started to glare at him. Whenever upset or angry or combination of both, he couldn't tell from a distance. He didn't stop though.

"Seriously! I don't wanna race you anymore."

He slowed his pace just a bit.

"Didn't feel like a race to me." He grinned toothily.

She didn't reply, and now he could see she was clearly upset.

"Okay, okay jeez," He said to himself and started to swim towards her. "Rubs wasn't lying, you really are a sore loser," He said, yet she still refused to exchange a word with him. In silence, they swam towards each other and soon were close.

"Got you!"

And the moment they were, she leaped to his side and got a hold of him. "Who's the sore loser now, Blondey?" She asked cockily as she held his entire body under the water. At first, he did struggle to get himself free but surprisingly quickly, decided to give up and seemingly relaxed instead. She figured he was taking a moment to formulate an escape plan. It was Jaune, after all, what else could he be doing?

 _Well, to be honest, this isn't so bad._

However, little did she know he was actually quite enjoying this. His face firmly buried in between her nice breasts.

 _It just doesn't feel bad at all._

…

A few hours later. Around midnight.

"So what do you say, Blondey? Think this is romantic enough?"

He playfully pinched her arm and then said, "it is," and continued to voicelessly enjoy this seemingly magical moment.

The shattered moon's brilliant silver light perfectly captured in the still water's surface. The countless of fireflies turning night into a colorful splendor. Shimmering curious eyes blinking in and out in the darkness. The croaking of frogs, other nightly songs uniting and mixing, creating a symphony, which belonged to no place but this. Leaves crushed under the weight of unknown and gentle wind whistling all about.

And in the midst of all this, there was them. They too momentarily belonged here, and he was so glad they did.

"This is so beautiful," He said, their weights leaning against each other.

"It is." She wholly agreed. "I remember that when I was little, I used to sneak out of the house and come here. I would just lay down and watch."

"I can see why," He said simply, marveled at the sight before him, and then decided to give her a glance. She looked peaceful relaxed just like she did when they walked on that tiny trail to the river. He wanted to take her hand into his but then realized he already had. He softly smiled, quietly breathed in and then out. She tilted her head to her left, and he felt just a bit nervous from how close their lips were.

That of course, wasn't a bad tension.

"Have something on your mind?" She asked simply, and he could swear her lips were even closer than before. That, or he only now noticed how pleasantly her warm breaths wrapped around his closed lips.

"No, not really. Why?"

"You have this look in your eyes, like you really want something. I was just wondering if maybe you did."

"And if I do?" He asked in a tone too bold, got flustered and moved back a few inches.

She moved those same inches forward. "Then tell me."

"…"

A brief moment of silence, except for the sound of his heat-beats. He audibly exhaled through the nostrils and smiled. The beats of his heart slowing.

"I was just thinking, really."

"You were?"

"Yea."

"About what?"

"About today. The match and the people, and how they reacted."

She heard him say, and didn't utter a word for now. She could see from his half open lips he wanted to continue.

"It was…it was so nice to hear them applauding like that. Hearing some of them even calling my name I, I haven't experienced anything quite like that in a very long time," He said calmly evenly and his blue seemed joyful but the way he refused to meet her eyes spoke of something grim. An emotion or doubt he, perhaps, wasn't too willing to share.

"…"

She continued to voicelessly search for his gaze while he quietly breathed. Each new one however, seemed to grow heavier and more taxing.

"Let's do it again," She said simplest of words, his eyes shuffled just a bit more, then slowly returned to hers.

 _You think I can?_ He wanted to ask, but his words were snuffed out by her gaze. That incredibly encouraging trusting gaze of hers.

"For sure," He said with a smile, and she could see it was genuine. "Also, there was something else on my mind."

"What?"

"This," He said as his lips met hers. Just that and nothing more. Their lips coming together, their eyes closing and him holding her tight, while she fully allowed him to do so. No worries or doubts weighing him down as nothing but this one exact moment mattered right now.

When their lips parted, she immediately noticed how happy and content he was. As if suddenly, everything was right in his world.

"Quite a bold move, Blondey."

"I know. I'm learning from you, after all. The most courageous and boldest person I've ever met in my life." He grinned toothily, and she grinned back. Suppressed the cowardice within her, and pressed her lips to his.

 _No, I'm not, Jaune._ She knew the truth, but in this one very moment, she wanted to believe he was right.


	15. A brief but very important update

Hey, everyone. I'll keep this short and straight to the points I want to make.

First of all, big thank you. To everyone. Everyone who checked out the story and people who enjoyed it. It was a great pleasure knowing that my work was noticed by some, and even greater joy knowing that some of you really enjoyed it.

Seriously. Thank you all for that.

Secondly, well, this is it. This is where the story will end. I just realized I can't do it, after all. Working on lengthy stories is just something too daunting and complicating for me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed working on 'Light within you.' I really did but I have also realized my limitations as a writer as I continued to produce more chapters.

I just don't have enough drive to continuously write new chapters, and knowing how many more I would have to write still, well, it's too daunting for me. It is regretful, and a part of me doesn't want to let go of this but I just can't. I could do a few more chapters, of course, but I simply wouldn't be able to reach the conclusion prim and proper.

I would simply postpone the inevitable. And it sucks and I'm not happy about it either, but it is what it is. Sorry to all who wanted to see this through to the very end, I wanted too, but this is it.

Thank you all again and have a nice one.

Good bye.


	16. Another update!

Hey, everyone!

First thing first, no, this isn't me going back on my word and continuing the story. Even if I still have some regret about the decision I made, I still believe it's the right one.

So really, what's this about then?

Well, someone just recently pm'd me and suggested something I would have never thought of myself.

Giving my story up for adoption. Honestly, I truly would have never thought of something like that, nor did I think someone else would suggest me to do it. However, life is unpredictable and giving it some quick thought, I soon realized that I have no qualms with that.

Anyways, my real reason for doing this update is to ask a simple question; would anyone want to? To adopt my story? If there is someone out there, a fellow writer who would like to continue my work, please, do let me know. Send me a message if you're interested and we can then discuss things in much greater detail. If not, oh well, at least my offer is out in the open.

That would be all, and as always-

Have a nice one;)


End file.
